Strange Attractions
by proserandom
Summary: Everybody knows epic love stories happen in apartment complexes. Good thing she found the right building. [For SSM 2014]
1. the smell of fresh paint

**Prompt 01:** the smell of fresh paint

**Summary:** Admittedly her apartment is small and barren and smells of fresh paint but it also smells of new beginnings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

The sound of footsteps against granite echoed as the two girls made their way up the steps of the seemingly ancient building. They were walking far from each other and if one would see them in the early hours of Konoha, one would assume they just so happened to be going up the same floor.

"Sakura, dammit, slow down. Your apartment's not gonna look any better no matter how excited you are."

Sakura merely looked over her shoulder through cropped pink tresses as she smirked at her friend lagging behind.

"God, Ino, hurry up! Whatever happened to that super expensive gym membership?"

Ino blew a stray of blonde hair off her face as she glared up at her.

"Excuse you. I'll have you know I am in tip-top shape. And unlike you who's wearing those run-down _C__hucks_" she spat the word as if it was poison "I'm wearing heels. Jimmy Choos, mind. Thus, I must do them justice and walk _the walk._" The unmistakable sound of clip-clopping heels against the floor highlighted her statement.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. _The walk _is what Ino calls that slow tiny grandma steps she takes whenever she's wearing heels that are way too high to be possible for walking.

(Okay, so that's not entirely true. Ino is the master of wearing heels. She can probably run a marathon on her tippy toes without stumbling. Ino says she's been wearing heels since before she was born. Sakura would call her off but goddamn, the girl could walk on heels as easy as breathing.)

"What's wrong with my Chucks? They're comfy and they don't make me walk like I'm eighty."

She ignored the way Ino huffed, the way she does when she's about to prattle on about the importance of good shoes and all that jazz, because it doesn't matter how many times Ino lectures her about wearing "proper" shoes she will never understand. And it's not like she doesn't wear good shoes anyway. She has those Chanel boots and the Gucci pumps that cost half of her life savings and a part of her soul and that cute kitten heels she bought from the thrift shop last summer. She snickered as she saw Ino scowl as she is met by another flight of stairs.

"For god's sakes do you _really_ have to get an apartment on the seventh fucking floor?"

"It's the only available unit left and anyway the elevator's just down today. Look! We're here!"

Sakura waited until Ino was beside her before walking along the halls of the seventh floor and reaching her door. There are only two apartments per floor and a fire exit at the end of the hall so it's really not that hard to find.

"Let's see...7B. Ah! Here it is!"

Sakura jiggled the keys that her landlord gave her looking like Christmas just came early and ignored the way Ino openly rolled her eyes.

"Brace yourself, pig. This is gonna be awesome!"

"I'm holding my breath and my fingers are crossed."

Sakura unlocked the door pushing it open and was greeted by the sight of her new home.

"Well, it's..." Ino looked around trying to find the right word to describe what her best friend would call home from now on "barren."

It's a tad too small for Ino's liking and there is only one room and it doesn't even have a walk-in closet. The kitchen is outdated and the bathroom doesn't even have a proper bathtub. The wallpaper is an awful floral pattern and not all of it is taken down yet and there is visible crack on the wall. She cannot find a single positive thing in this hobo box her best friend calls an apartment.

'_And, ugh, what is that smell?'_

Sakura remained oblivious at her friend's apparent distaste of her new place.

"It's perfect." She gushed.

"Yeah. Perfectly ugly."

She just laughed as she turned to see Ino's face.

"Pig, don't be like that. Now c'mon, help me with these." Taking off her sweatshirt and tying it on her waist, she started taking out the cans of paint from the large bag she's been carrying. "The landlord did say it might be a bit shabby but nothing a good old fashion paint job can't fix!"

"Hmm. Yes, your land lord. He's hot."

"Hot? Ino, you can't even see half of his face!"

Her landlord, who goes by the name of Kakashi, is a tall lanky man with a shock of silver hair who covers half his face with a surgeon's mask and his left eye with a patch. "An accident", he says about his eyes. And when she asked about the mask he just smiled (at least she thought he did, it's hard to tell except for the crinkling in his eyes...er, eye) at her and handed her her keys. He's weird she thinks, if not a bit creepy, but he seems nice and allowed her to repaint the place so he's cool.

"Whatever. I know an attractive man when I see one, even if he does cover half of his face. But can you just imagine what must be underneath that mask? Pure hotness I bet."

"Or a horribly distorted face."

"And the eye patch just makes him look badass and mysterious."

"He reminds me of a pirate actually. Maybe he has a pet parrot."

"God, you are so weird."

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Ino sighed dreamily over her weird eye patch wearing landlord.

"What's weird is you thirsting over my freaking landlord like a bitch in heat. If anyone's weird here it's you. Now come help me with these!"

Ino arched a brow as she watched her friend take out cans and cans of paint, brushes and rollers from the bag.

"What exactly am I supposed to help you with?"

"Painting my apartment of course!"

Ino made another face as she wrinkled her nose.

"Aren't there people to do that for you?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to pay anyone to do the paint job and besides, I'd like to do this on my own." She started putting news papers on the floors and opening the cans. "Now, c'mon! I already did a part of the wall yesterday. We can pick off from that. The movers will be here the day after tomorrow with my stuff so I have to get the paint job done before they move my stuff in."

Oh, so that's what the awful smell was, Ino mused, a DIY paint job and the smell of manual labor.

Ino didn't move from where she was standing with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face. Sakura seriously didn't expect her to handle paint in her Chanel top and Jimmy Choos, did she?

Sakura, knowing what her friend was thinking, just smirked and pulled an extra shirt from her bag. "Why'd you think I was dressed in sweats and cut-offs?" She tossed her the shirt. "Here. Change into this and take off your precious Choos."

Ino huffed and grumbled a few choice words under her breath.

"I knew I shouldn't have talked to you that first day of Kindergarten."

* * *

"So when do you start your internship?" Ino asked as she rolled her roller up the wall beside the door.

At least Sakura has a good color palette she muses as she dipped the roller back to pastel pink paint.

"The day after I move in!" Sakura called her voice sounding distant from the bedroom as she finished up her baby blue wall. "My shift starts at one in the afternoon after my work at the bookstore." As she said this, a huge smile spread on her face. Just thinking about her internship under Konoha General's Tsunade Senju (_the _Tsunade Senju!) is enough to make her giddy and squeal in excitement.

She put down her roller and surveyed her new bedroom. Her walls are painted baby blue while her ceiling is painted white. Simple just the way she likes it.

(She's thinking of painting a mural of the sky on it. Maybe some other time when she gets the chance.)

Sakura's smile didn't waver as she picked up the roller and the tray of the now dried paint to put away. She exited the bedroom and walked the short hall to the living room where she found Ino sitting in the middle with her legs crossed at the ankles , also done painting, and with a contemplative frown on her face.

"Working all day? Are you sure about that? What about sleep?"

"My work at the store starts at nine. I have plenty of time for sleep. Don't worry about it." She heaved a sigh as she sat beside her and leaned back. "Besides, I have to pay rent and I have to eat somehow. I guess I can manage that with my internship" Konoha General does compensate their interns generously "but what about shopping, right?"

So, maybe she's stretching herself a bit thin with her work schedule but a girl's got to earn money to pay for shopping you know?

Ino smiled as she nudged her. "Why do you even have to rent your own place? I told you, you can just live with me. It's nearer to the hospital and you're crashing there now anyway."

True. Ino offered her a place to stay. It's in the West part of Konoha where all the swanky condominiums and apartments are and is only a half hour travel to the city. She's offered her the spare room in her place and she's crashing there until she moves. All in all it's a nice offer. It's closer to her work, in a good neighborhood (meaning, she won't need to worry about being mugged when she walks home from work) and all she has to do for payment is cook for Ino because god knows she'll burn her whole building down if she ever so much as touch the stove.

But then that will defeat the whole purpose of going to Konoha.

"And I told you it's fine. We can't all be lucky princesses and have a daddy that buys us a new penthouse."

"That's why I told you to just live with me you bitter bitch! Just come and room with me. Daddy won't mind, he adores you. We can throw a party every week!"

Sakura laughed. "And that's exactly why I should not live with you. You are a bad influence" plus they already finished painting her apartment, duh "and bitch please, I do _not_ want to be your care taker every time you get drunk off your pretty sky-high heels and, _ugh,_ walk in on you doing the nasty."

God, she really wishes there's a way to bleach the brain. High school was a very traumatic experience.

"Oh my god that was one time! Get over it you little prude."

"Excuse you!" Sakura nudged her bare feet with her own. "Shikamaru was one time. Kankuro was another and Genma was a third. I mean seriously? Genma? The dude was twice our age!" And Ino was still a minor when they were...yeah.

"Hey, don't judge! I'll have you know that Genma was a gentleman and he had a nice ass. Ask Temari, she agrees."

"Yeah, I guess." Well, the man did exude sex appeal with his bedroom eyes and boyish smirk and—yeah, okay, he was hot.

They giggled for a bit before Sakura sobered up and said "But seriously, pig. You know why I can't room with you."

Ino sighed and put her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your space and independence and whatever. But seriously, Forehead, you're the most independent and self-reliant person I know. You really don't have to prove anything."

They were silent as they sat side by side in the admittedly small apartment with their bare feet touching. Sakura looked around to admire their handiwork.

It looked better now compared to how it did when they arrived. The tacky floral print wall papers were all taken down and the living room looked better after it was finished painted with pastel pink. They agreed to just cover up the small crack in the wall with a nice painting or a picture frame. The bathroom was painted in different shades of green, her bedroom a relaxing baby blue and the kitchen a neutral peach. Taking it all in, Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face. There's just something about the place that makes her so proud.

This is her own place. It's not in the swanky part of town like Ino's place and it's an hour travel to the hospital but it's close to her work at the bookstore and a ten-minute walk to the station so she'll be fine. It's in a building that looks to be older than her father (but no, it is not as ancient as Ino likes to point out and it does not look like it will cave in any minute) and its elevator is broken. It's small and it doesn't even have a walk-in closet and she had to do her own paint job.

But it's _hers_. She paid the down payment with her own hard-earned cash and the same will apply with the coming rents. And tomorrow when the movers come and all her stuff are unpacked it's going to be her new home.

She heared Ino sigh beside her as she hauled herself up and walked towards her shirt and shoes.

"I'm hungry. Let's have dinner at that Italian restaurant near my place." She said as she changed into her previous shirt and slipped on her heels.

Sakura stood up as well to put the cans of paint and brushes in the cleaning closet beside her bathroom. "Yeah, sure. You'll come help me move too right?" she asked as she tugged on her shoes.

"Yeah, whatever. But you're buying dinner. Hurry up so we can leave. I think I'm starting to smell like paint. You still need to pack your stuff at my place, yeah?"

"Meh. I can do that tomorrow. It's not like I have a shit ton of clothes like you."

Shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt, Sakura smiled as she took one last look at her still barren apartment. It looks good and cozy and admittedly it smells like fresh paint still (even if she made sure to buy the ones that didn't have a smell in them) but the slightly acerbic smell also smells of new beginnings (as sappy as that sounds).

She's got an internship under one of the most renowned surgeon across the five nations (_the _Tsunade Senju!) She found a part-time job that pays well and has a really nice boss and to top it all off, she's got a place she could call her own.

She's finally in Konoha now and far away from the barren desert that is Suna. She's finally doing what she's been wanting to do all her life and she's slowly making her dreams come true and she is almost there.

They walked out of her apartment with Sakura locking the door behind her while Ino got a head start down the flight of stairs. She turned her head to look at the door across hers with '7A' on it in mild curiosity.

Ino was halfway down the fourth floor swearing up a storm when she caught up.

"Hey, Forehead. Do you know who your neighbor is?" she asked before muttering "Goddamn bloody steps" under her breath.

"Nope. But Kakashi did say he's been here long."

"Ooohh. A 'he' huh? Maybe he's hot."

Sakura rolled her eyes as they continued to go down with Ino cursing all the way until they got to the first floor. She's got other things to think about than whether her neighbor is hot or not.

And not like she cares, unlike Ino who only seems to have fashion and boys on her head like a little schoolgirl. She swears the girl needs to evaluate her priorities in life.

The sun is starting to set as they exited the building and Sakura absently noted how she's got the perfect view of the sunset on her apartment window.

And as they drank wine and talked over dinner, Sakura can't help but think that everything is finally falling into place.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I had a productive June that's why.

This is a multi-chap yo! Check out my drabble prompts on Tumblr too! Read and review, my lovelies and happy Sasusaku Month!

-Angeline

**edit: **062615


	2. late

**Prompt ****02:**late

**Summary:**Why does everybody think it's a good idea to hold every single event on a weekend?

* * *

Sasuke groggily felt for his buzzing phone and willed himself to be awake enough to form a coherent sentence.

"'Hn" was the best he can manage as he held the phone to his right ear, half of his face still buried in his pillows.

"_Sasuke, I'm already at our meeting place. I hope you're already up and on your way. You know how I hate tardiness."_ He heard Itachi's voice drone in the line and Sasuke fought the urge to crush his phone in his hands.

"Hn."

"_Sasuke."_

"'m on m'way." He grumbled before the line went dead and for a moment Sasuke contemplated not going just to see what his brother would do.

There was a time in his life that Uchiha Sasuke remembers when he didn't hate Saturdays. There was a time when he remembers Saturdays for nursing shitastic hang-overs from last night's party instead of being rudely awakened by a stupid phone call that just makes his head ache worse. Saturdays are for sleeping in after having just finished a fifty page paper on Konoha's foreign policy and a killer essay on international economics instead of rolling out of bed at eight in the fucking morning. Saturdays are for watching the replay of last Wednesday's football game and binge playing video games until his eyes are dry because he had to study for that exam on political analysis last week. Saturdays are for lazing around in his apartment in nothing but his boxers, not to get dressed for a meeting he didn't want to go to. Saturdays are days where you're supposed to do nothing and not for meeting your annoying brother who thinks being half an hour late for Saturday brunch is a crime against humanity.

Sasuke hauled himself off his bed deciding it's not worth to incite the wrath of his brother on him and trudged his way to his bathroom. There's no time for a shower so he opted to just washing his face and brushing his teeth. Seeing no traces of stubble on his face yet he exited his bathroom to put on some pants and a random shirt that he deemed fairly clean and shoved his feet on his beaten down navy Converse. He grabbed his wallet, his phone and his keys by the coffee table and locked his apartment.

On his way out he noticed people coming in and out of the apartment across from his carrying furniture. Movers, he mused, judging from their blue overalls. He heard someone's voice directing the movers on where to put what and to '_be careful with that that cost a fortune' _coming inside.

Ah. Someone's finally moving in on the apartment across his and it looks like it's going to be someone obnoxious. Sasuke's mood effectively worsened at the prospect of now having to share the seventh floor and, he saw a glimpse of a tall blonde woman when he passed by, to a female at that.

He scowled. He hopes she's not going to be one of those types to knock on his door asking for sugar just to make googly eyes at him thinking their being subtle. A female tenant two floors below did that a year ago (she seemed to needed sugar _a lot_ and never remembered buying. Sasuke gave her salt every time until she stopped). But then again with his luck, she's bound to be one of those.

He headed towards the flight stairs and began his way down making sure to avoid the movers hauling in the new tenant's furniture. Fucking elevator is still broken even after a year and just about everyone in the building complaining. He doubts Kakashi will ever have that fixed.

His phone buzzed just as he exited the building and Sasuke checked to see a text from Itachi telling him to hurry it up.

It's only been ten minutes. It's not like he has anywhere important to go to at ten in the morning, it's a freaking Saturday. Itachi should seriously calm the fuck down. And what the hell? 'Meeting place?' Why does he always have to make these things sound like their doing something illegal? Why can't he just say 'café' or 'coffee shop' like a normal person? God, his brother is so weird.

Again, he vaguely contemplated arriving much later just to see if Itachi will just leave or maybe blow a gasket or something. Now that will be worth waking up early on a Saturday.

The 'meeting place,' as Itachi likes to call it, is only two blocks away from Sasuke's apartment. It's a small coffee shop around the corner between a convenience store and a flower shop right across a bookstore.

Sasuke rounded the corner before crossing the street and arriving at the place. The strong smell of brewing coffee and warm pastries instantly hit him as he entered the shop's double doors. Navigating his way through numerous customers, he made his way to the back of the shop where he knew Itachi is seated at their usual table, by the corner booth drinking his black coffee and reading the morning paper.

"You're late little brother." Itachi said as Sasuke sat across from him, his way of greeting.

He didn't know why his brother always felt the need to point the obvious.

"Hn." He intoned as he dictated his order to an eager waitress. He waited until after Itachi finished ordering and sent the waitress away with a smile (he rolled his eyes, Itachi ever the charmer) before he asked, "How's mother?"

"Mother is doing fine. She is quite busy with her new summer line and the numerous photo shoots. She has a show coming up and she wanted me to ask you if you could come. She wishes her youngest son would come and visit at least every once in a while if he won't come home."

Sasuke looked away. It's the same response every time he asks about their mother. She wants him to come home, to visit more. He's used to it but he still can't help feel a twinge of guilt every time Itachi says so. It's good to hear that she's doing fine and keeping herself busy. The first couple of years when he moved out were the hardest for her and he's glad that she's managed to channel her attention to other things.

One of the only reasons why he still bothers to meets up with Itachi every Saturday despite it being such a hassle is because he knows it makes his mother happy to know he and his brother are still spending time together. And she likes to hear from Itachi the things Sasuke forgets to mention to her over the phone.

They lapsed in silence again as they waited for their food to arrive. Itachi continued to sip on his coffee and read the paper while Sasuke gazed out the small window beside their table. It wasn't until after they were halfway through their food that Sasuke dared to ask.

"And how is fa—"

"So, Sasuke" Itachi cut him off wiping his mouth on a napkin. He turned to face Sasuke with the same smile when they were children, his mouth relatively curved upwards with his eyes crinkling at the sides "how are you doing?"

Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment before a corner of his mouth lifted up to form a small smile. He sighed as he shook his head at his brother.

The other reason while he still bothers to meet up with his annoying brother despite it being such a hassle is because Itachi knew the right things to say at just the right time.

* * *

He decided that the best way to waste his time was to just aimlessly walk around downtown Konoha.

After they finished their meal Sasuke and Itachi moved to the coffee shop's porch for a smoke.

Well, Sasuke smoked. Itachi just sat there watching the people passing by. People watching, he calls it. A hobby of his, he says. Sasuke just shrugged and thought his brother weird because there's nothing good to see anyway.

There was idle chit-chat whenever something in mind came up and they stayed a little longer before Itachi had to leave for a meeting. He poked Sasuke in the forehead just like he used to when they were kids before standing up to leave and Sasuke glared after his back until he disappeared. He stayed at the coffee shop's porch a little longer finishing his smoke and enjoying the Konoha sun until the lunch rush rolled in and people slowly filled the shop.

It was only two in the afternoon and he didn't have any work on Saturdays and he didn't really feel like going back to his apartment yet.

And now he's in a music store browsing the shelves for random albums and rolling his eyes at the hipsters crowding around the indie section. He hated that shit. Why do people listen to that garbage? If it's good music we're talking about nobody can beat The Smiths. Those guys were fucking epic. And Arctic Monkeys. Lyrics that speaks to your soul and—

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he thought it was Itachi again, bored out of his mind on his stupid meeting and decided to annoy him, but instead it was a text from Naruto.

_To: Sasuke-teme_

_From: Ramen Dobe_

_6pm. The Hidden Leaf Suites. DO NOT BE LATE._ _GOD HELP YOU IF YOU'RE LATE I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP, BASTARD!11!_

The hell?

Why was he supposed to be at The Hidden Leaf Suites at six? It's a fucking Saturday. He doesn't do anything on Saturdays except meet Itachi. Even his idiot friends knew he doesn't do anything on Saturdays except on really special occasions like when he has to work or someone decides to throw a party and shower them with free booze. Why does the Dobe want him at The Hidden Leaf Suites at six? Isn't that the fancy hotel in West Konoha? Was he forgetting something important? He swears if it's something stupid like fucking 'Eat-all-you-can ramen night' he is going to slit Naruto's throat and not even Hinata can—

Wait. Hold on.

Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata.

Ah, fuck. He forgot it's been a month since Naruto grew the balls to ask Hinata to marry him. Tonight's the engagement party and it's his duty (burden) to actually be there as the (forced) best man.

He looked at the time on his phone and cursed out loud when he saw it's already four in the afternoon and it's an hour to travel back to his place from where he's at and another to go to Ichiraku's at West Konoha. He contemplated just going with the flow and be late for all he cares but he doesn't feel like being screeched at by his stupid friend for showing up an hour late at his _special day_.

What a fucking girl.

But also, because he thinks Hinata deserves better. He likes her enough to care he guessed.

And Hyuuga—Neji, Hinata's cousin—will throw a bitch fit if his little cousin's special day is anything less than perfect.

He could just show up now, clad in a simple shirt and jeans. But he doesn't think he'd be allowed entry if he showed up in his beaten down converse.

God, he forgot how prissy the Hyuuga can be. Of course it had to be held in the swankiest hotel in WeKo. Nothing but the best for the Hyuuga.

And he bet Naruto only agreed because Ichiraku happens to have a branch inside THLS. Otherwise he would've insisted to do it at Ichiraku's downtown, a block from where Sasuke's at.

Why does everybody think it's a good idea to hold every single event on a Saturday?

He hailed a cab because it's quicker than taking the subway and it only takes about half an hour.

When he got to his building, he saw that the moving van from that morning had left. Kakashi, the owner of the building, was standing by the foyer and he glared at him as he passed him by and told him for the nth time to get the goddamn elevator fixed,he's paying his fucking rent in time for a reason, before trudging up the flight of stairs to his apartment. He thought he saw somebody hauling something inside the apartment across from his but then he really didn't care so he just went on his way and in his apartment.

He got done in under a half an hour, showered and dressed in a suit and dressing shoes with his hair combed back. Grabbing his phone, wallet and his keys he locked his apartment again and headed to the garage for his car.

As Sasuke backed out from the building's garage and drove towards the direction of WeKo he really wished for his sanity's sake that Hyuuga was the one in charge of the menu because he's really not looking forward to ramen. And that there's alcohol. Yes.

Sasuke sighed and resigned himself for a troublesome night.

He really hates Saturdays.

* * *

**A/N: **Day two of SSM! So many beautiful submissions here and in Tumblr. I'm so happy. Check out my SSM promts on my Tumblr too! :D

Read and review, loves.

-Angeline

**edit: **062615


	3. phobia

**Prompt 03:**phobia

**Summary: **There are spiders in her apartment. What the hell.

* * *

There are three things that Haruno Sakura learned since moving in to Konoha.

One, the godforsaken elevator in her building has got to be fixed ASAP because she is _this _close to just throwing herself out her seventh floor window whenever she wakes up late for work (which is every day, really) and she honestly didn't know if she can still manage to drag herself up those never ending flight of stairs when she gets home after her shift at the hospital. Once, she just slept at the hard-ass couch in the lobby because she _just couldn't_. She barely managed to drag her tired-ass in the building for cripes sake. She woke up to Kakashi, damn him, shaking her awake with an amused smile (at least she thought it was. Creepy bastard always has a mask on) asking why she's sleeping in the lobby like a homeless person.

She very nearly gauged his lone good eye.

Two, never ask if it's sake in Dr. Tsunade's thermos instead of what she says is coffee. And _never_ say she shouldn't drink while in the hospital. She will chew your head off and send you to do scrubs for a month. Only Dr. Shizune can call on Dr. Tsunade's antics and she is the only one she will listen to. So, unless you're Dr. Shizune keep your eyes away and your nose out of Dr. Tsunade's thermos. You neither saw, hear or smell anything when she's chugging down whatever the contents of her thermos is (Sakura _swears _it's sake) like a thirsty man stuck on the deserts of Suna. Keep your unwarranted opinions to yourself you know nothing, lowly intern.

Three, rush hour in downtown Konoha is like war. It doesn't matter if you're a woman or an eighty-year-old grandma, if you don't move your ass fast you will end up under the tracks or stomped upon by people trying to catch the bus. It is every man for himself. Move it fast or you should maybe just start walking home. It makes her wish she bought that beat-up Bentley back in Suna. No matter how beat-up it may have been it's still a hundred times better (okay, maybe just ten times) than nearly being thrown under the train every goddamn day.

But this is fine. She swears this is fine. This is totally how she pictured moving to Konoha will be. Of course having an internship and a part time job is hard but it's nothing she can't handle. She juggled six classes on scholarship on top of sports and a part time job all throughout college. She can handle an internship and a part time job just fine. It's not as if she's losing sleep or not eating right or a month behind her rent.

Well, okay. So, maybe this isn't exactly how she imagined moving to Konoha will be. She sort of pictured it with mostly sunshine and rainbows with only little rains in between. Awesome internship, nice job, decent place, what could possibly go wrong? She should've known her luck will eventually run out and bite her in the ass. So, it didn't turn out the way she imagined it will be. Sakura's an optimist, so sue her. You can't blame a girl for being optimistic.

But, damn it. It's been three months since the move and so far...not so good.

She's tired. She hasn't had a decent sleep in a month because the hospital is busier than usual that she's asked (she says asked but Dr. Tsunade never actually _asks, _more like demands) to extend her hours. It's like everyone is either getting sick or dying and it's not even flu season! What is up with that?

She also hasn't had a decent meal in three weeks because she haven't got the time to cook and every free time she has (which is really not much) she opted to just sleeping. Her breaks are only enough to either grab a sandwich or a coffee to go. She tried cooking once on her day-off (yes, she has one there is a god) but she was so tired she ended up falling asleep in the middle of waiting for the rice to cook and nearly burned her apartment _and _her building. She was glad she woke in time before the smoke reached the alarms and alerted everyone of the new tenant's accidental attempt at arson.

She wished she could talk to Ino but she's also busy with her internship and an upcoming fashion show where her designs will be featured. Ino was a fine arts student and majored in fashion design. Sakura was so proud when Ino called to tell her the news but they haven't got the chance to celebrate properly because of Sakura's hours. She promised she'll be there at the show though.

Sometimes she wished she had the same easy fun job as Ino. She figured it's easy. You just got to sketch some, color here and there, put together some pretty clothes and other pieces and you get to attend fancy parties. But then again her knowledge of fashion is limited to simple shirts and skinny jeans and anyway it's not like performing surgery isn't fun.

Okay, so she's not performing her own surgeries _yet_ and maybe not everyone thinks performing surgery is a fun job but she loves what she's doing and she loves her future soon-to-be profession.

The only thing she really can't complain about is her job at the bookstore. At least Kurenai allows her to have breaks long enough for her to actually taste what she's eating and she has some pretty cool co-workers too. They all have some weird obsession or another but then again she's obsessed with sleep and pizza so whatever.

There's Kiba who absolutely adores dogs and has this big fluffy and sweet mutt, Akamaru, he always takes with him. Kurenai, their boss, allows him to bring him to work as long as Akamaru stays outside the back of the store. Kiba's studying to be a vet so they get along well especially when it comes to anything that has to do with science.

There's also Shino who always wears shades even at night (something about his eyes being sensitive to the light). He likes insects—actually, scratch that, he _loves _insects. Sakura has a sneaking suspicion that he's read all the books about insects in the store and buys the ones he really likes. She thinks—_knows_—he hides away the really expensive ones for himself and buys them when he already can. One time, she caught him hiding a particularly large tome behind the store where all the law books are and where no one really goes to (except, well, lawyers she supposed and pre-law majors) and when she went to look at it she nearly cursed out loud because it had a really graphic picture of a huge ass spider on the cover of the freaking book. It costs more than her two pay checks from the store _and _her internship combined (that much for a book about fucking spiders? Fucking ridiculous.)

Tenten, her only female colleague, has this deep fascination about weapons and pointy things. She's also really athletic and knows a lot of mixed martial arts. She even teaches Sakura sometimes because she said "pretty girls like you whose mind is always on the clouds and walks home alone on godforsaken hours need to know how to defend themselves from bad guys lurking in the dark alleyways of Konoha" and no, pepper spray and kicking them in the balls aren't always effective. Sakura ignored her implication that she can't defend herself in favor of the pretty girl part.

And then there's Lee, Tenten's over enthusiastic friend who practices martial arts with her, who visits often and also thinks Sakura's pretty so there's that.

And anyway, she still has her apartment that she managed to prettify and make cozy with the help of Ino so there's something to at least be thankful.

She just wished she'd come home to a nice, warm home-cooked dinner after her crazy shift in the hospital every now and then. So far she's been living off take-out and pizza and the occasional (does once a day count as occasional?) cup of instant ramen. She's also developed a bit of a drinking problem since moving to Konoha. She lost track of how many wine bottles she's consumed at home alone in the last couple of months. She knew her diet isn't healthy and she probably needs to stop before her liver gives in but she's too tired all the time to even worry about whether having pizza and wine for dinner for five nights straight is gonna land her in the hospital. And she's always there anyway so what the hell.

Maybe Ino's right. Maybe she should've just roomed with her instead. That way she doesn't have to work extra to pay for an apartment she rarely is in anyway. She'd still be probably eating take-out most of the time but at least she can get enough sleep.

But then that would defeat the purpose of moving to Konoha and everything she said about being independent and standing on her own and all the crap she spewed before leaving Suna so she should maybe just quit whining and deal with it.

Sakura sighed. She's had enough of arguing with herself for the night. Funny how she still has the energy to fight with herself but she can't even muster enough strength to cook a decent meal.

Standing up from her couch she picked up the empty pizza box and the bottle of wine she's been drinking straight out off. She headed to the kitchen to throw the box out and finished the bottle before chucking it in the bin as well. Tsunade was feeling happy earlier for some reason that she let her off at her own time instead of making her take another graveyard shift. She must've been drunk enough.

She decided to forego watching TV and headed straight to her bathroom for her nightly routines. Her mood only plummeted further when she saw her reflection on her medicine cabinet's mirror.

"God, is that really how I look?"

Her skin looked pasty and her eyes look dead and there are bags big enough to compete with her purse. She looked like she's been in hell and back. She needs to buy a new concealer ASAP. Maybe she'll ask Ino for some make-up while she's at it. Bitch shops for make-up more than she shops for food.

She decided she didn't care enough right now to bother and just went on to brush her teeth. She'll change into her sweatpants and crash into bed and pray tomorrow never comes so she can sleep forever.

Half way through her brushing she felt something crawl on her feet.

Great. Now she's feeling things.

She stomped her feet hoping to get rid of it but seconds later she felt it again.

Weird. She felt it too when she went to her kitchen.

She felt another crawling at her left foot but before she could shake it off she felt the same crawling sensation on her right.

Sakura looked down and promptly screamed bloody murder as she saw an army of spiders crawling at her feet.

_Jesus shit. S_he knew her apartment wasn't that great but she didn't expect it to be _fucking infested by fucking spiders of all things._

She ran out of her apartment as fast as she could skilfully avoiding the spiders headed her way. She ran out of her apartment barefoot and still in her bathrobe screaming bloody murder and running her hands all over herself trying to get rid of anything that might have latched onto her.

Sakura didn't stop screaming and flailing until she ran smackdab into something as a solid as a brick wall and fell on her ass.

* * *

**A/N: **Dedicated to everyone who ever has to either work 2 jobs or study and work at the same time. I started my internship when I wrote this while having classes. So I have classes in the morning and then in the afternoon I go to my internship place. It's a half hour commute. I go off at six—pick up hours which means I have to literally shove people out of the way to get on a bus and actually get home before morning. And my house is about two hours away from the office and that's without traffic. Yes, woe is me.

I know it's a bit slow but there's gonna be more interaction in the next chapters. :) Check out my ssm drabbles in my Tumblr page too!

And uh, hey favorite-ing and following is cool but I also like reviews so read _and_review okay?

-Angeline

**edit: **070115


	4. there was no warning

**Prompt ****04: **there was no warning

**Summary:**He woke up to someone screaming bloody murder and ran straight to a pink haired pixie girl.

**Warning: **run-in sentences and the usual grammar errors maybe

* * *

There are three things one must know about Uchiha Sasuke's sleeping habits.

First is that he always—_always_—sleeps on his stomach because any position just doesn't work.

Second he is a very light sleeper and he doesn't really know if he hates or likes that about himself. On one hand, it never gives his assholes friends a chance to draw dicks on his face but on the other hand it also means he's very easily woken up even by just the quietest of noise and he really likes to sleep _thankyouverymuch_.

Third, he doesn't do rude awakenings. Nope. He will bite your head off if you wake him up in a middle of an incredible nap. This is the reason (among many others) why he feels like ripping his brother's head every Saturday morning because the fucker is too uppity and straight-edge and 'follows a strict schedule' to consider lunch instead of going out for an early brunch.

So imagine his outrage when he was abruptly woken up by the sound of—he doesn't even know what it was. Was it a fire? Was someone dying? He doesn't really care. All he knows is that he's been awakened in the middle of the night by some banshee shrieking and he is not going to take all this bullshit lying down. Someone has to pay for waking him up.

The bed creaked as the weight was abruptly thrown off it. Sasuke's footsteps were brisk and heavy against the floorboards of his apartment as he made his way to his door. He didn't even bother putting anything else on as he shoved his feet on his beaten down Converse. Eyes wide and bloodshot ready to snarl and curse the unfortunate soul who dared to disturb his sleep to kingdom come, he yanked his door open and stormed out.

Only to knock against something tiny and ridiculously soft.

Well, the thing got knocked down. It was more of just a bump on his part, really.

And, hey, wow, look at that. The noise stopped.

Sasuke was momentarily distracted from his rampage as he was stopped on his tracks. His narrowed eyes looked down to the soft, tiny thing he just bumped into.

"Damn it." It said as it whined and rubbed its bottom.

His vision was still bleary from sleep and if he's being honest, he really had no idea what was happening and why the hell he was outside his apartment in his pajamas. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sasuke blinked and stared down at the person (yes, he could see it was indeed a person now) he accidentally knocked down.

"Well? Are you gonna help me up or what?"

The voice was equal parts demanding and mocking and Sasuke had half the mind to just turn around and leave but his manners (that his mother had drilled into him) forbade him so. With a grunt and a small scowl on his face, he pulled the person up with one hand. He took a slight step back to put some distance between them.

The first thought that entered his mind once he had a proper look at the person in front of him was_ 'oh, it's a girl'_. The second was _'weird'_ because admittedly the grogginess is still in his system but he's pretty sure the girl's hair is pink. Who has pink hair?

"Thanks. Sorry for bumping into you."

"Were you the one screaming like a banshee?"

Blunt, yes, but he has to know if he has to file a complaint to Kakashi about banshee-screaming neighbors.

The girl seemed to be ticked by his words but she swallowed it down.

"Yes. I—"

"What the fuck were you screaming about?"

Judging by the way her eyes widened with a manic almost crazy glint in them, he must've asked the right question. Because the next think he knows, the pink-haired chick had a vice-like grip against his forearms as she leaned her face close to his with no regards to personal space whatsoever. When she began talking fast in gibberish Sasuke knew the chick was crazy.

"Spiders! There are spiders in my apartment! Gargantuan tarantulas! _Motherfucking spiders in my apartment! _I was eating dinner and then I went to throw out the trash and I felt something crawling on my foot but I didn't pay any attention because _what the hell_ and then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shit because I just want to go to bed and then I felt the crawling on my foot again and _stupid me_ I ignored it again and tried to stomp my feet. _Jesus Christ I almost stomp on spider guts_ and then they just came out like all at once it was like an army _and they are out to get me_ and and and asdfghjkl."

Sasuke stared down wide eyes at the crazy woman holding him for dear life. Her equally wide and manic eyes are trained on him and, by God, she was frothing on the mouth. Not only was this chick crazy, she might also be rabid.

He calmly tried to extract himself from her grip.

"Okay—"

"You have to help me!" She sounded so desperate. "Please. There's an army of spiders in my apartment and all I want is to sleep. Just—_please._"

The plan was to tell her to go get Kakashi instead. He's the landlord in charge of shit anyway. But the look of utter desperation and hopelessness in the girl's eyes made something in Sasuke shift and he could somehow see his mother scowling at him at the back of his mind if he blew this girl off and let her fend the stupid spiders herself. She looked so scared it's almost pitiful. Her hair was in a mess, her cotton robe hung loosely on one shoulder exposing the other and she looked so tired it's like she hasn't had any sleep in days. Now, that he could sympathize with.

In the end, Sasuke figured he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with his unconsciousness being haunted by his mother's disappointed scowl. He spared the girl one last exasperated look before pushing her aside and entering her apartment to battle the 'army of spiders.'

Pshyeah, right. It's probably just one small thing that her imagination exaggerated. Where did she saw the spiders again?

The apartments in the building are all constructed almost the same. Sasuke trudged down the hallway where he knew the bathroom was supposed to be situated and kicked the door open. He rolled his eyes as he saw one, maybe three, medium sized spiders frolicking around on her bathroom floor. Sasuke mercilessly stomped on all three of them and picked them up with some of the magazines he found on the rack beside the toilet before flushing them down. How hard was that? Why are girls so afraid of spiders anyway? They're hardly as big as a foot.

Satisfied and sure that he will not be hearing any more screams for the rest of the night, Sasuke turned to walk out of her bathroom.

Only to be greeted by four more of the fuckers he just killed.

Sasuke repeated the meticulous process of stomping, scooping and flushing only to be greeted by more every time he thinks he's done. They seem to double in numbers every time and at one point, he caught himself thinking that _'holy shit maybe the girl did have something to be scared about'_ as he watched more and more spiders—now in various sizes—come out of fucking nowhere. It's like a scene straight out of the Twilight Zone.

By the time he was sure none of the spiders will creep up his pajama bottoms, his beaten down Converse was full of spider guts and he was positive the girl's toilet will be spewing out dead spiders if it ever got clogged. And by god he sure fucking hopes that doesn't happen because he's just realized how he really hates to wake at the sound of that blood curdling screaming.

In a mixture of irritation and fatigue of having to battle an army of spiders (so, the girl wasn't exaggerating, fine) he hastily kicked off his soiled Converse and toed his way out of the girl's bathroom carefully avoiding the spots on her bathroom floor where spider guts have splattered.

The girl was waiting outside the hallway anxiously as he came out of her apartment looking like the way he did when he entered, except now he was barefooted.

"So? Did you kill them all? Is it safe to enter now?"

She had managed to comb through her previously messy shoulder length hair so it doesn't look like she just got out of a cat fight and had righted her robe to cover herself properly. Her mouth and the rest of her face was also cleaned off of the white foam he thought was her frothing earlier (she did mentioned she was brushing her teeth when she ran out scared shitless) but her eyes still had a sort of manic glint to them.

There is an aching on his nape and his back is sore for having to squat down and scoop the stupid spiders off the floor and into her toilet. He was vaguely aware about his half-dressed state and felt a little bit uncomfortable as she eyed him expectantly.

"Tch. Ah." He intoned, not in the mood for full on word conversations. "I'd get an exterminator if I were you. Or let Kakashi handle it."

Actually, let Kakashi handle it. He's supposed to be in-charge of the building seeing as he's the landlord. He's actually tempted not to pay the monthly maintenance fee after his short stint as an exterminator at the apartment of some girl he just met.

The hallway's flooring felt cold against his exposed feet and it suddenly came back to him what he was supposed to be doing at this time. He crossed the short distance between their two apartments having stopped paying any attention to anything around him in pursuit of his bed and much coveted sleep. He's mentally counting in his head how much more hours he's got left before he has to wake up for his morning class. Maybe he'd drop by Naruto's dorm after classes for some quick shut eye before his shift at the garage. Ibiki could be such a prissy bitch when he even so much as yawn at work. Just because he's got nothing else going on in his life. Che.

"Right. I'll call Kakashi-san right away!"

It vaguely registered to his mind that the girl on the hallway was saying something by the time he was inside his apartment. Something about calling Kakashi and fixing something. Huh. Maybe he should tell her that Kakashi never bother to fix anything until the last minute? Nah. She'll figure it out on her own.

"Thank you so much—"

Sasuke slammed his door before she could even finish conveying her thanks.

The last thing on his mind as he plopped on his bed was whether or not the whole building is infested with spiders and if he should maybe be worried because he sure as hell don't want to be awakened by stupid screaming every time he tried to get some rest. He decided to let the landlord handle it as he drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi really shouldn't allow pixie girls to be tenants if this stupid building is going to be infested by fucking spiders anyway.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up to the sinking realization that he no longer have the whole seventh floor to his self and that his next door neighbor is a woman and he just helped her get rid of her spider problems last night and now she probably thinks she can come and ask for his help for everything mundane and—God, he knew he shouldn't have gotten from bed last night.

* * *

**A/N: **Was supposed to post this yesterday but I was out 'til morning getting drunk and dancing my ass off. It's the first college party of the year yo! And I came home this morning sopping wet to my underwear because it was a wet party and also because it rained. Drinks were flowing and lots of good looking half naked men were all around me though. Hmm.

Anyway! Came home to find lovely reviews from you people so here's the new chap! I'll probably post the one for prompt 5 later or early tomorrow. Glad you guys like this silly thing.

As always faves and alerts are great but reviews feed my soul so review okay? Lemme know what you think! And check out my prompts at Tumblr too! :)

-Angeline

**edit:**070115


	5. keepsake

**Prompt ****05:**keepsake

**Summary:**And the last time she'll ever be nice to pretty boys who brave spiders for her.

* * *

After her neighbor slammed his door on her face last night, Sakura remained standing in the hallway for about five minutes debating with herself whether it's safe to go inside her apartment or if she should just sleep on the couch at the building's lobby.

But she remembered Kakashi specifically telling her that she shouldn't be sleeping in the lobby (which she doesn't get, really and if he wants her to stop sleeping in the lobby he should get the damn elevator fix dammit!) so she sighed and squared her shoulders before marching in her apartment. Her very helpful neighbor did say that the problem was taken care off.

But even as she told herself over and over that the problem was fixed, she still couldn't shake the feeling of something crawling up her skin. Suffice to say, she didn't get much sleep anyway. She was too paranoid that spiders are still lurking around ready to pounce on her on her sleep.

The morning after the spider incident, the first thing she did was to mop her bathroom floor until she can see her reflection in the tiles.

Her neighbor was kind enough to dispose of the carcasses of the spiders he slayed (upon which she had no idea where he put them and she will not allow herself to think about) but her bathroom floor is now caked with splattered spider guts.

Sakura almost threw up what little breakfast she had at the sight.

Her entire morning was spent mopping and scraping the mess off of her bathroom tiles and when she saw the pair of Converse haphazardly kicked into a corner she decided to clean it up as well. She guessed it to be her neighbor's since he came out of her apartment last night barefoot. She had been wondering what the heck he used to kill the spiders with. That explains the soiled Converse. Sakura figured she'd washed them as well before returning it to him as thanks. He looked so out of it last night and he closed his door before she could even thank him properly.

"God, this is so gross." Sakura groaned as she scrubbed the soles of the navy beaten down converse. There was a chunk of...something that stubbornly won't come off and she's seriously considering to just chuck them in the bin and buy him a new one.

But then he probably wants it back because why wouldn't he? Chucks aren't supposed to be thrown out no matter how beaten down and covered in spider guts they may have been. That's the stuff legends are made off.

And anyway, she's not about to spent money on someone she doesn't even know. Even if they did save her from being spider grub.

* * *

"So, tell me about this knight in cotton pajamas and worn out Converse."

Tenten sidled up to her as she continued to stack the new arrival of books in the shelves. The older girl's shift ended half an hour ago just as Sakura started hers and decided to stick around as she waited for her ride, bugging Sakura about her neighbor after she told them what happened to her apartment last night.

In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to tell Shino how her neighbor got rid of her problem seeing as he almost fainted when she said he stomped them all to death. Kiba just shuddered a bit as he shared a dislike for the creature with her and the only thing Tenten seemed to got out of her near death experience was the part where her neighbor came to her rescue. She's been needling her for any details after she mentioned that her neighbor was a dude.

"He got rid of the spiders, Tenten. What else do you want me to say?"

Sakura grunted as she hefted a large tome of thesaurus at the top shelf. Why do they have to keep the large ones up top? She heaved a sigh as she sat on the third step of the ladder she's using and looked up at her friend.

"Is he hot?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she rested her arms over her knees.

"Don't you have a boyfriend who's going to pick you up in fifteen minutes?"

"Psh. It's not like I'm interested in your neighbor or anything. I just want to know what he looks like."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura stared up her smirking friend before she shook her head and stood up from her perch.

"C'mon, Sak! Give me something to work on other than he wears cotton pajamas and worn out Chucks!" Tenten cried as she followed her on the 'Fictions' aisle. "I won't get off your back unless you tell me more. Oh, look! Neji says he'd be a bit late because of the traffic. I'll be following you around the store until—"

"Alright, fine!" Sakura stopped on her tracks and rounded up on her friend. "If it will make you shut up, fine!"

The grin that spread on Tenten's face was something manic. Sakura narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks as she thought of something to say to shut the older girl up.

"He's tall."

"And?"

"He...has dark hair."

"_And?"_

"Erm..." Oh, God what else was she supposed to say? It's not like she had time to look at him beyond her panic stricken state. "He...has nice pecs."

"He has nice pecs...he wasn't wearing a shirt?!"

Agh. Shit. Right. Time to change the subject.

"I didn't tell you that? Oh, well. Anyway, where do we stack the new law books? The back shelves are already full and there isn't—"

"Bitch, don't even try to change the subject. You suck at subtlety, has anyone ever told you that?"

And in that moment, Sakura swore she saw a second Ino personified in her brunette co-worker. She's got her hands on her hips and the mocking smirk down to a T and looking just like how Ino did when she told her the same thing.

Note to self: _never _introduce Ino and Tenten to each other.

"Ugh. What else do you want me to say about him?"

"His face! Tell me what he looks like!"

Sakura looked back to the events that transpired last night and tried to remember her neighbor's face. Let's see, she was too busy having a panic attack to check him out properly but she remembered he has raven hair and very sleepy eyes—and nice skin. Like, really nice porcelain-like skin. He also had a very nice, sexy voice but like hell she'd tell Tenten that.

"He's...cute. I suppose."

Lies. Sleepy boys with sexy bedroom voice and amazing bed hair and very nice skin who are willing to brave spiders for a damsel in distress in the middle of the night are very, very sexy attractive.

Tenten seemed to have read her train of thoughts just by the way she averted her gaze and returned to stacking books because the manic grin on her face just morphed into something unholy and dammit! Why did she have to mention her stupidly attractive neighbor anyway?

"So he_ is_ hot!"

"I never said that."

"Did you at least ask for his name?"

"No. I was too busy having a panic attack and he closed the door on my face before I could even thank him properly." She carted the trolley carrying the books to the next aisle. "And anyway he looked like he was a real jerkwad anyway." Slamming the door on her face, how rude.

"Oh?" They have now moved to the 'Romance' section. Oh, how befitting. "Is that why you personally scrubbed his shoes clean?"

"What the—how did you know that?! Did you go through my stuff?"

Tenten held up two hands in front of her and tried to placate her.

"Easy there, tiger. I saw the paper bag you put it in when you came in the lockers to put your stuff. Why d'you have to bring it anyway?"

"I was planning to drop it at his place earlier but it seems he leaves early in the morning and I was too lazy to unlock my apartment to leave them for later. And anyway I was already running late so I just brought them."

The smirk is back on Tenten's face as she sidled along her again.

"You sly, sly woman. Hoping to see your hot neighbor again and maybe score a date are ya?"

"No."

Shit. Denial was too fast. She forgot Tenten could easily sense these things.

The maniacal smirk on her friend's face just went to a whole new level of unholy.

"You—"

Whatever Tenten was about to say was cut-off by a familiar honking of a car outside of the store and Sakura inwardly thanked whatever deity is operating life's point system because she sure as hell deserve a break after what just happened to her. She didn't need Tenten bugging her about her admittedly attractive neighbor.

"Oh, look Neji's here. There's your ride, Tenten. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

The small trolley she'd been using to cart the books around was pushed hastily to the 'Non-Fiction' section as Sakura threw a grin at Tenten over her shoulder. She cackled as she heard Tenten's fading voice shouting 'This isn't over, Sakura!' and continued her work.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she trekked up the flight of stairs to her floor. She was able to clock off early from her shift today because Dr. Tsunade was in some out of town doctor's conference. Dr. Shizune assured her it's okay to take an early night off since the hospital isn't as busy as it was the past few weeks. She decided to do some grocery shopping and maybe cook herself a proper dinner tonight for once.

It looked like luck was on her side today because when she reached her floor, she saw her neighbor standing just outside his door. He looked like he just got home from wherever he came from. Sakura hurried up the remaining steps and called his attention.

"Um, hey! Uh..." Oh, right. She didn't ask for his name. "Hey, 7A!"

He stopped from entering his apartment when he heard her voice. He turned to face her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance as she stood before him.

"Um, hi, uh, you might not remember me since you were so out of it last night but I'm the girl you helped with the spiders?"

His only response was a raised brow.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks and um, here." She handed him the paper bag containing his shoes. "You left it on my bathroom last night and I thought you might want them back."

He stared at the paper bag with a scowl and he looked like he wanted to tell her to just keep it or throw it away.

Sakura hastily added, "Oh, no worries. I already cleaned them up. It's the least I could do after all."

There is a brief pause in which he just stared at the paper bag in her hands and this is when Sakura decided to notice just how attractive her neighbor was.

He's dressed in a white v-neck shirt that showed off the nice pecs she was talking about to Tenten, dark skinnies and black Vans with his backpack hefted on one shoulder. His hair was sticking up in a weird way behind his head but it oddly worked for him. His eyes were as black as the night and she found it ridiculously pretty even as he stared at her nonchalantly. He has an aristocratic nose and a strong jaw line that would be perfect to sit on and made her think that he could possibly be maybe a GQ model. And his skin is—wow it truly looked like it was porcelain. What the hell does he use to make his skin look that perfect? His mouth is twisted in a perennial scowl but even then he still looks ridiculously pretty and the multiple piercings on his ears are definitely not helping bring the hotness level down.

Meanwhile she was in scrubs (because she managed to spill her lunch on her shirt and has nothing else to change into) and she's not even wearing her nice sneakers. Her hair's in a messy ponytail and her arms were full with grocery bags and she looked like a mom with three kids and not even the hot kind of mom. This was so unfair.

"Hn. Keep it."

Sakura was snapped out of her admiration of his face and the mini pity party for hers. After all the hard work she put into cleaning his shoes? Damn it. She knew she should've just thrown them out. Of course he wouldn't want them back.

"Oh, okay. So, um, thanks again for that. I just moved in last month in 7B, you see. I haven't been around much so I haven't met anyone in the building yet."

There was a look that passed on his face. One that says he just realized that he's got a new neighbor and has to share the floor and isn't quite happy about it. Sakura's beginning to think that her neighbor isn't as friendly as she thought he is.

"Hn."

Her new neighbor also seems to be not much of a talker.

"Right. Thanks again for—"

"You're not one of those girls are you?"

Sakura was a bit startled at his interruption seeing as he barely spoke a word at all throughout their pretty much one-sided conversation.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed as if it physically pains him to have to explain it to her. "I'm not someone who's going to lend you a cup of sugar or help you replace a fucking light bulb in your place."

And despite being ridiculously attractive bordering on illegal, his personality seems to be on the whole other side of the spectrum.

Sakura tightened her hold on her bags of groceries, inwardly reminding herself that eggs costs more than they should nowadays and it wouldn't be good to throw it at her neighbor's stupidly attractive face.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The smile on her face is strained as she clenched her jaw and grinded her teeth. She turned on her heel towards her apartment, swiftly unlocking it and slamming the door behind her.

How fucking dare he. Like hell she'd be knocking at his door to ask for a cup of fucking sugar and she damn well knows how to change a fucking light bulb. What does he take her for? She is a strong, independent, grown ass woman thank you very much.

That's it. That's the last time she'll ever be nice to pretty boys who brave spiders for her. She knew she should've just thrown his stupid shoes away (or at his face.)

* * *

A week after what she now calls 'the attack of the spider army', Sakura came home to find her apartment open and lots of people in yellow overalls going in and out.

"What in hell?"

She was about to approach one yellow-overall wearing person when she spotted Kakashi coming out of her apartment and calling her attention.

"Ah, Sakura."

Taking quick strides towards her landlord, she didn't even bother chastising him on being too familiar with her and immediately asked him what's going on.

"Ah, well." Here Kakashi did a thing where he averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head, just like he always does when someone complains and demands he gets the elevator fixed. "It appears the incident last week with the spiders was not just...shall we say, a onetime thing."

"What do you mean?"

There is an unsettling feeling in her stomach that is slowly making her nauseous and the dread creeping up her neck is threatening to overwhelm her. Sakura swallowed all of it down as she waited for Kakashi's explanation.

The man probably knew that she already knew what's happening and the suspense of his confirmation must be killing her. Kakashi spared her the pussyfooting and gave it to her straight.

"Your apartment's infested with spiders. It's uninhabitable at the time being and I suggest you find yourself somewhere else to stay until the extermination process is finished."

And thus, the reason as to why she was currently on a bus to West Konoha at ten on a Friday evening hoping and praying to all the gods that Ino was home and not out getting drunk in one of her runway shows. She's been trying to reach her phone since she left her spider-infested building but it just kept on sending her to voice mail. Sakura also hoped that Ino is just sleeping (it is late) or is just busy and can't reach her phone.

The bus just passed by a homeless man sleeping on a bench and God, Sakura really hoped Ino is home or she might be sleeping on the streets as well.

Why did it have to be her apartment of all places? Why couldn't have been the one under her with all the noisy cats? At least she'll have her cats eat the spiders for her.

Kakashi had said her apartment's been vacant for so long and that's why it's been contaminated. But why couldn't it have been termites instead? She's more comfortable with the idea of really small ants eating away at her place bit by bit rather than eight-legged creatures from hell hiding in the shadows waiting to prey on her. Kakashi was kind enough to oversee the extermination process and to cover the expenses since he said it's the least he could do—and he really oughta should since he's the fucking landlord).

It would've been hell of a lot nicer of him too to have recommended her a place to say but the man just patted her on the head and told her good luck. What the hell is she supposed to do with a stupid 'good luck?'

Sakura smiled at the doorman of Ino's building as he greeted her and made her way to the elevators.

What was she even thinking? She should've just taken up Ino's offer instead of getting her own place. Independence be damned she is going to beg Ino for that room now.

She'd been ringing Ino's doorbell for about five minutes when she remembered the blond keeps a spare key under the potted plant outside her door. What a dumdum. Keeping a key under the potted plant is the oldest trick in the book next to keeping it under the welcome mat. But she thanked her for being predictable anyway as she pushed open the heavy double doors and entered the penthouse.

And she is instantly reminded just why she didn't take up Ino's offer as soon as she step foot in the living room.

Sakura sighed as she quietly backtracked out of the penthouse, locking the door behind her.

It is a quarter to eleven on a Wednesday evening when she dragged her luggage up the lobby of her building. She is tired and hungry and on top of that she is homeless. She plopped down on the lumpy lobby sofa and bemoaned her life.

Fuck Kakashi and his stupid no sleeping in the lobby rule. She is sleeping on this couch for the night and if he has a problem with that he can tell it to her fist.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was long. Feed me more reviews and maybe the next one will be as long as this. :) Have a nice day!

-Angeline

**edit: **070115


	6. night in

**Prompt ****06: **night in

**Summary:**What was he smoking when he decided to rent out his couch to the pink haired pixie girl?

* * *

_To: Sasuke-teme_

_From: Ramen Dobe_

_The assholes and me are going to The Underground. You coming?_

Sasuke woke up from a nap he didn't knew he had taken from the sound of his buzzing phone. Even in his barely awake state, his first instinct was to correct the grammar error in Naruto's text before groaning when he saw when was the text sent and that he has fifteen missed calls from the dobe. The digital clock on his night stand read '10:55' in red and he felt his stomach demanding to be fed. Pizza and beer sounds pretty nice right now.

Dragging himself from the comfort of his bed, he walked towards the fridge to check if he still has any more Heineken. He blinked when he saw none when he clearly remembered he bought a six pack.

Oh, right that was two days ago.

Sasuke yawned as he got rid of the kinks on his neck. He'd dial an order for a pizza now and rush to the convenience store around the curb. That'll take him ten minutes tops before the pizza arrives. Maybe he'd try to cram some last minute readings on his head while he eats dinner.

Cripes. He hates how fucked up his body clock is. He should be sleeping now not making a late night beer run to wash down a late night dinner.

He blamed Ibiki. Bastard's always working them to ground these days. A customer came in the other day who wanted his car repaired in time for his daughter's wedding. He was willing to pay double the normal charge for the rush and Ibiki had them all pulling all-nighters for a week. He was only ever let off because he has classes in the morning and the man at least values education; but even then he barely gets enough sleep between work and school. If he's not working at the garage, he's either at class or working freelance.

When he reached the first floor, he saw the girl who tried to return his converse yesterday seating on the couch of the lobby. He only spared her a quick glance before exiting the building. There was something going on at her apartment when he went out. Maybe that's why she's seating out in the lobby. Probably took his advice and had someone check her place for those monstrosities he killed last time. He let himself wonder a bit about it before shaking his head of the thought.

Whatever. It's not like it's his business what she does with her place anyway.

She was still in the lobby when he returned but this time, she was lying down on it and was tossing and turning with a flimsy blanket over her like she was about to go to sleep.

Huh. Doesn't Kakashi have some rule of no sleeping in the lobby? And he sat on that couch once before when he was inquiring for a vacancy. There is no way in hell that girl will ever sleep a wink in that hard-ass lumpy piece of trash.

And why was she even in the lobby? What happened to her place? It can't be that Kakashi kicked her out. The guy's always going on and on about the girl in 7B always paying in time whenever he deposits his pay late. From what he gathers from all of the silver-haired man's rambling, she's by far his favorite tenant.

"Well? What are you looking at?"

He didn't even notice he was staring for long until the girl spoke to him. She was glaring at him as she sat up from the couch, her blanket pooling at her lap.

"Why are you sleeping in the lobby?"

She let up her glare and hmph-ed turning her face away.

"My apartment's currently...uninhabitable at the moment and I have nowhere else to go." Her tone was sarcastic and self-deprecating as she waved a hand. She bit her lower lip. "And I haven't got enough cash for a hotel."

Ah. So, she was kicked out. Sasuke wondered why. Kakashi did say she was the best paying tenant.

Probably something illegal. Kakashi may be a bit of an asshole sometimes but Sasuke knew he's not the type to be involved in such business. But it didn't look like the girl would be up to such things. From what she's wearing, he assumed she works in the hospital. Maybe it was something medical based? Drugs? Best to get away now before he gets involved.

He was about to continue on his way when the girl called his attention.

"Wait!"

Sasuke raised his brow at her, silently asking what she wants. She looked hesitant, like she's about to ask or say something embarrassing. The blanket on her lap is clenched in her fist and she refused to meet his eye.

"Do you...do you know of any place I could stay?"

Sasuke's eyes surveyed her. She was still in her uniform and her hair is in disarray. Now that she mentioned it, there was a suitcase parked at one end of the couch. He thought over his options.

"Hn. Depends. Are you involved in anything against the law?"

"What—why would you even think that?! Of course not!"

He looked at her exhausted face. There are bags under her eyes and she looked like she'll be passing out any minute. The desperation in her eyes tells him she'd do anything at this point for a place to stay.

He considered his options. He still only has a quarter of the payment for next term. He's made computations and even with his paychecks at the garage and his freelancing he still wouldn't make it on time. There's also the matter of food and other expenses and rent's due in a week and he still only have half of it as of now.

Sasuke shrugged the suspicion off. He could really use the extra cash to pay for some stuff at school and he could always just deny everything if she was indeed involved in something.

"I have a spare room in my apartment you can rent."

Well, technically he has a couch. One that's way more comfortable than what she's sitting on and, really. It's not as if she has any other choice judging from what she just said. The girl couldn't even pay for a hotel.

"I thought you said you don't help damsels in distress?"

"Tch. Do you want a place to stay or are okay with that couch?"

The suspicious look she gave him have him feeling slightly offended.

"How do I know _you're_ not involved in something illegal? For all I know you can be a psycho-rapist-murder."

Sasuke scoffed. Well, now he's offended.

"Please. I wouldn't touch you even with a ten foot pole."

The girl's eyes narrowed at him and Sasuke's beginning to regret even making the offer. Fuck it. The garage pays well anyway and the freelance side jobs are enough to pay for the rent. He just needs to work on a few more projects and look for some more extra ones. That should cover school and his expenses enough.

"I don't like you. You're rude and you act like everybody around you is an idiot. But you did save me from being spider food and I'm basically homeless now so what the hell. Fine I'll take it."

She dropped her glare and Sasuke was slightly amazed at how fast the girl could change dispositions as she smiled at him.

"Well? Can I at least know the name of the person I'll be living with?"

"It's common courtesy to say your name first before asking mine."

The girl stood up from her perched on the couch discarding her blanket. She walked the short distance between them until she stood directly before him.

"Right. How rude of me. I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I was going to introduce myself when I went to return your shoes but then you went and accused me of being 'one of those girls'. Whatever that is." The air quotations were hard to miss even as she held her hand for him to shake.

"Uchi—Sasuke. Just Sasuke." He said shaking her extended hand.

The girl, Sakura, raised a brow at his blunder and Sasuke cursed himself for his slip up.

"Are you sure _you're_ not into something illegal, _Just_ Sasuke?"

Well, shit. If she put it that way.

"My last name isn't all that important."

For a moment Sasuke inwardly panicked that Sakura might recognize him. Fucking shit. This is what he gets for trying to help. Although technically he had an ulterior motive himself but the sentiment is still there. Maybe that's why this is happening? Curses. What was he even thinking offering this girl a place to crash. _Godfuckingdammit._

It looked like the girl really was too tired to care because she just shrugged and said, "Whatever. I just really want to sleep. I have work tomorrow and I don't really feel like waking up to Kakashi telling me not to sleep in his stupid lobby."

Sasuke sighed in relief and helped her carry her suitcase up the flight of stairs. On the way up, she thanked him again and promised she won't be a burden and that she'll move out as soon as her apartment is declared liveable again. Sasuke didn't care, really. As long as she pays for her stay and doesn't leave her stuff lying around.

That and that she doesn't nose around his business.

"The couch?" Sakura asked shooting him an incredulous look when he ushered her in the living room and on to his couch.

"You said you'd hardly ever be home didn't you?"

"You said you have a spare room."

"I do. If you want to sleep on the floor."

And he mostly uses it to store shit he doesn't really know why he has but can't throw away.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"My room's down the hall to the left."

"But what about—"

What about chivalry and manners and all that shit? She honestly didn't expect him to give up his bed for her did she?

Sasuke watched as Sakura heaved a deep sigh as she tried to compose herself. It is late and he could see that the exhaustion had drained all the potential fight in her about the matter had she had the strength. They need to resolve this quick and as painless as possible.

"When you said I can stay at your place I was expecting you have a spare room you can rent me, not your couch. What about my things?"

Sasuke just stared blankly at her. "I have a storage room."Which is really the spare room.

She mirrored his blanked look and said, "It's the spare room isn't it?"

The doorbell rang before Sasuke could answer and he went to see who it was. He temporarily forgot that he had another person in the room who can be his potential roommate in a few minutes depending on their arrangement as he held onto the box of warm pizza and paid the delivery boy.

When he got back to the living room, Sakura has plopped down on his couch with another sigh.

"Fine. Beggars can't be choosers. At least your couch is a hundred times more comfortable than the one on the lobby."

"Hn. You hungry?" He asked as he set the pizza box on the coffee table in front of her.

He had to keep an amused chuckle from escaping when Sakura turned to look at him like he's some deity who was sent to save her from all of her woes. He went to the kitchen to fetch the six-pack he bought that he put in the fridge to cool when they came into his apartment and set it down on the coffee table as well. When he got back he saw Sakura taking in his apartment her eyes roaming around his living room.

Sasuke knew there's nothing much to see. The colors of all the rooms are all monotone and dark and just screams 'bachelor'. In the living room where they're at, there is a flat screen TV mounted directly in front of the couch and a few bean bags scattered about. There aren't any decorations or paintings hung except for a black and white ink painting near the door his friend gave him that he really doesn't get. There is a bookshelf on one of the walls filled with his law books and different dictionaries and encyclopedias and a set of cabinets by the window. Other than that the whole place is pretty much vacant.

"Are you God?"

Sakura blurted out as soon as she's done perusing his place and saw the cans of Heineken in front of her. This time, Sasuke did let out a chuckle as he sat beside her on his couch.

"I mean, first you offered me a place to stay. Then you offered me pizza and now you're giving me alcohol."

She turned to him with a smile on her face that say she feels like hugging him and Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that.

On one hand he doesn't really know what to do if she decides to do that but on the other hand it's not like he'd really mind.

* * *

Sakura thanked him again when they are halfway through the box of pizza and on their third cans each.

"Really. Thanks, Sasuke. For the couch, the pizza and the beer."

"I figured you needed a drink after being rendered homeless."

She told him about what's the real situation about her apartment and about how long it would take. When he asked about her things, she explained that the extermination had it all covered up and they wouldn't allow her to bring anything other than the necessary and her clothes. She told him how Kakashi was kind enough to overlook the process and to shoulder the expenses to which he replied that he damn well should being the landlord and all and to which Sakura laughed.

When he asked if she had no other friends to crash at around Konoha, she told him about a friend of hers up in WeKo who couldn't really accommodate her either at the moment.

"I just moved from Suna and I don't really know a lot of people in Konoha yet. Ino, my friend on WeKo, has someone around and I don't really want to be around all that if you know what I mean."

Ah. So she's from Suna. No wonder she looks like she really doesn't know much around Konoha.

"How about you, Sasuke? You from around here?"

"Aa. I was born and grew up here but we moved to Oto after high school."

"So, your family is in Oto and you're here because you're studying. Law, right?"

Sasuke stared at her as she flexed her small feet this way and that having taken off her sneakers some time ago. She swirled the remaining content of her can before throwing it back like a pro.

"How did you know?"

Sakura finished her drink and wiped the corner of her mouth with her middle finger before answering him.

"Well, for starters you probably wouldn't be living alone if your family's here and well, your bookshelf just screams 'law student.'" She giggled "Or are you already a lawyer?"

He smirked leaning his head back on the couch. How observant.

"Still studying. What about you? You a doctor?"

"Hah. I wish. I'm still just an intern in Konoha Gen. If all goes well, I'm gonna be finishing my residency and work there. Did you know Konoha Gen has the best surgical program in all of the five nations?"

She stifled a yawn and Sasuke decided it's time to hit the sack. They've stayed up late enough as it is. Finishing his drink, he got up to dispose of the cans and the pizza box. He ignored Sakura's protests and attempts to take them from him as he insisted she stay put.

Sasuke appeared beside her in a while dumping a heap of comforters, sheets and pillows on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable. We'll talk rent tomorrow." Was all he said as he disappeared to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to find a woman sprawled on his couch.

He stopped himself from shouting and throwing her out when he remembered what happened last night and how he now has a roommate.

A groan escaped his lips as he massaged the bridge of his nose. It's not even noon yet and already he can feel a headache coming. It's going to take a while to get used to this.

He decided he needed to be more awake to deal with everything around him. The coffee maker groaned to life as he switched it on. He eyed the lump on the bed that is his new roommate as he contemplated rent and ground rules.

Was he seriously bonked last night that he decided to take-up a chick for a roommate? What was going on in his mind? How could she rent out his couch to a girl he barely knew? It's not like his apartment is big enough for two occupants not to mention the bathroom arrangements. The bathroom's gonna be full of female products and she'll be moving his stuff out of the cabinet in no time.

The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment as it finished brewing and Sasuke flinched when the lump on his couch abruptly moved to a sitting position.

Messy pink hair emerged from the sheets and Sakura's sleepy eyes focused on him as she sniffed the air.

"You're making coffee?"

The words came out slightly slurred and groggy but Sasuke understood completely and made to pour coffee in to two mugs.

Sakura wobbled to the kitchen where he stood. She thanked him as he held out a mug to her before sitting down on the table. He watched as she drank her coffee plain with her eyes still closed and winced at its bitter taste.

"Um...do you have any sugar?"

He pointed her to where the condiments are placed and continued to watch her as she wobbled her way to it still half asleep. She put in three teaspoons of sugar and looked to be finding something else before shrugging when she couldn't find it and stirred her coffee.

There was silence as they sipped their coffees respectively. It wasn't until she finished her second cup did she turned to him fully awake.

"So, rent." She prompted. "Before we talk payment I just want to know if this is okay?"

"What do you mean?" He already let her sleep in for the night didn't he?

"I mean, if this doesn't breach any sort of contract with Kakashi."

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee thinking the idea over in his head and trying to think of a cluster in the contract he signed when he first moved in about taking in another tenant. He doesn't seem to remember anything of the sort and anyway it was only until her apartment's extermination is finished.

"It's fine. There isn't anything about that in the contract and it's wasn't your fault your apartment's currently inhabitable anyway." Still he'd talk to Kakashi about this when he sees him.

"Okay. So, rent?"

Oh, right. Now he remembered why he decided to rent out his couch. He was as desperate for money as she is for a place to stay.

"Rent's a quarter of what you normally pay Kakashi due at the end of the month."

"Fair enough. Hey, thanks again for this, Sasuke. I promise I won't be a burden here. I'm really neat so you don't have to worry about me making a mess and between work and my shift at the hospital I won't be around here much so, really. You won't feel like there's someone else living in here, besides my suitcase of course. And I'll only be here until my apartment's finished being exterminated then I'll be off your couch."

He just shrugged. He really didn't mind as long as she paid her rent. She said she'd hardly be home anyway.

Sakura smiled at him as she took his empty mug from him to put it in the dishwasher with hers.

"It's the least I could do." She said as she bend over to put the mugs in the dishwasher. "So, um, do you want breakfast?"

Just when he was about to tell her he didn't have anything on his fridge, his front door swung open in a burst of blonde and misplaced cheerfulness too much to be considered normal in the early mornings.

"Rise and shine, Bastard! Get your ass off your bed so we can—eh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He could see Sakura's surprised and confused face from his peripheral vision and he could practically see the train of thoughts going through the blonde intruder's head. Sasuke dreaded the wicked grin that spread across Naruto's whiskered cheeks as his eyes looked from him to a pajama clad Sakura and back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Great. Now his headache is now a full blown migraine.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm two days late I know. But I have school and I'm feeling lazy lately but my Tumblr prompts are up to date! Go check them out okay?

Also, fave and alerts are super duper great and all but reviews are the bomb. Thanks for those of you who take time to tell me what you think! Read and review okay?

Have a nice day!

-Angeline

**edit: **070115


	7. night out

**Prompt ****07: **night out

**Summary: **She knew her roommate is hot and all but dammit, this is not fair!

**A/N: **I like the thought of Sasuke and Sakura being unlikely friends first instead of just going straight to lovers-mode.

**pokesimmo:**This one goes out for you. Your review made me want to write mooooore. \\*^*/

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Ino said as she parked her purple Bentley on the hotel's parking lot. "It's been almost a month and you still haven't banged him yet?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing as she got out of the car.

"I told you it's nothing like that. Sasuke and I are just roommates nothing more."

It's been almost four weeks since Sakura moved in at Sasuke's apartment and so far it was good.

On the first week, she tried to get her bed from her still being exterminated apartment after Naruto jumped on her for the third time on the couch. Granted, her queen size bed will take up most of the space of the small room but at least she's not going to be rudely awakened by Naruto every time he comes over. But the exterminators still wouldn't allow her inside her apartment and it's getting really annoying and problematic to stay on a dude's couch.

Like that one time, Sasuke forgot he has someone crashing on his couch and she came home to him and his friends playing video games sprawled on her makeshift bed with junk food and beer all over. She was so tired then she didn't bother with screaming her head off at them and just slept at Sasuke's bed. Of course they ended up having an epic screaming match in the morning about personal space and whatnot.

In the end they reached a compromise that if Sasuke is occupying the couch then she can crash in his bed as long as she doesn't touch anything in his room. She scoffed at his because Sasuke's room is so Spartan barren that it only has the bed, some cabinets, a bookshelf and a desk with his computer on it. There is literally nothing interesting in his room whatsoever. What, did he think she'll go through his underwear drawer? But whatever, at least she doesn't need to deal with any of Sasuke and his friends and they can still play video games and poker and whatever the hell else they do in the living room (as long as she's not sleeping there, of course.)

"Huh. Are you sure? Because the last time I saw him he was making smoldering eyes at you."

"That was because I used up all the hot water, Ino. He was giving me the stink eye."

"Shame. If it were me I would've jump his bones the first week. Hey, do you know angry sex is hot?"

Ino waggled her eyebrows at her and Sakura made a face.

"Ew! Gross, Pig. I told you, no. Why can't a guy and a girl just be roommates? And don't you have a boyfriend? Sheesh."

The kitchen is mostly her domain because Sasuke seems to either doesn't know how to cook or just doesn't bother. Pity too since his kitchen is equipped with all sorts of awesome appliances Sakura could never afford. He lets her use them whenever she wants as long as she gives him something of whatever she's making. She's taken to cooking for him whenever she can as a thank you for his hospitality.

The bathroom use is divided according to schedule. They have corresponding shower times to avoid any...awkward instances. Except that one time she overslept and Sasuke walked in on her thinking she already went to work. They didn't have a screaming match (probably because she was too shock to say anything and Sasuke was still half asleep) and Sasuke just closed the door mumbling a short apology but man, they couldn't look each other in the eye for at least a week.

"Besides, we hardly see each other anyway. I'm out the door before he even wakes up and I'm passed out on the couch before he even comes home."

"Aha! So you're saying there_ is_ a possibility!"

Sakura sighed. She sounded just like Tenten did at the bookstore.

"For the last time, Ino-pig no. No means no."

"Fine. Whatever. Hey, how long are you going to shack up with him anyway?"

She's not sure how long she's gonna stay in Sasuke's place. The extermination is still on-going and Kakashi said it will still take awhile. She haven't got the time to scout for a new place to stay because the hospital is busy again and Kurenai is on leave because she just had a baby so she also has to work extra hours on the bookstore. She still refused to stay at Ino's place especially now that the blonde has a constant visitor in the name of Sai, a graphic artist that she met over a shared project between their departments and who has a habit of walking around without a shirt on. Sakura has a clear idea as to why but she refused to dwell on that.

Ino, however, is still perpetually sorry and still insisted on making her stay at her place.

"I can always just stay at Sai's or give you a head's up whenever he's coming over."

Sakura just waved her off. She's not about to ruin her best friend's love life over her own problems.

"It's fine. I don't think I can sleep in your place anyway with all of the humping happening around."

"Liar. We both know you can sleep through anything. You just don't like the idea that I'm getting some and you're just sleeping."

Green eyes narrowed as she glared at the smirking blonde.

"You are such a bad friend. First you let me be homeless and now you're rubbing your good fortune on my face. That's it I'm leaving. I don't even know why I bothered to come."

"Stop being dramatic, Forehead. C'mon there's free cocktails!"

Sakura just sighed and let herself be dragged through the crowd of well-dressed beautiful people. Ino is in her element as she weaved through the throng and smiled and chatted with people and Sakura felt pride for her best friend swelling inside her.

For as long as Sakura could remember Ino's dream has always been to become one of the five nation's top fashion designers. Back in Suna, Ino's designs have been featured in numerous teen magazines and fashion columns. Imagine her surprise and delight when Ino came barging in the bookstore squealing and giggling and just all around flailing that her designs were chosen to be featured in the biggest summer fashion show in Konoha. Every year, Uchiha Designs scopes out fresh new designers to be included in their design launches and Ino is one of the designers that caught their eye.

Sakura smiled as Ino laughed along with the people she's talking to. She always knew her best friend will make it big in the fashion world. Heck, the girl lives and breathes fashion.

"Why didn't you bring Sai?" She asked when the blonde return to her side.

"Oh, well we only get to bring one guest of honor and I've only known Sai for a month." Ino said as they walked across the large courtyard where the show will be held. "I've known you since forever. You're like, practically my sister you know?" She grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing by waiter and shrugged. "And he's a dude. He wouldn't understand."

Sakura smiled because they both know the limits of her knowledge on fashion and still Ino chose her.

Okay, so maybe she could forego the letting her be homeless grudge.

"Hey, Forehead I need to go backstage to check on my designs. See you in a bit, yeah?"

She could only nod numbly as Ino sped somewhere off. The show isn't starting until half an hour and people are still mingling about. Sakura decided to wander around and look at all the pretty people milling about. It's the biggest runway launch of the summer. She's bound to spot someone famous around here.

Cameras are flashing left and right and-wow is it always like this? How could Ino stand all this?

The flash of the cameras are slowly making her blind and she's had to blink a couple of times to clear her eyes. She needed to find somewhere dark right now. She needed to find the open bar and get her eyes off of all this light. And maybe get herself a drink too.

She was a few steps away from getting to the bar and ordering herself a Mojito when she spotted someone that almost made her eyes popped out of their sockets.

And the weird thing was it wasn't even someone famous.

Because there, sitting on the open bar himself with a drink in hand, is Sasuke.

As in her former neighbor turned roommate Sasuke.

She approached carefully, not really believing what she's seeing unless she's come face to face with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was the first words out of her mouth as she stood beside him on the open bar looking at him incredulously.

He looked up from nursing his drink and Sakura saw the slight surprise on his usually bored eyes as well.

"Sakura?"

In the next minutes, Sakura wanted to slap herself repeatedly as she sort of sputtered at how dapper he looked. He's wearing a tuxedo that looked liked it was tailor fitted for him with his thin black tie slightly loose making him look like he doesn't really care but still coming out as classy. His hair is combed and mussed up as opposed to his usual messy spikes and-God, she knew he was handsome but she didn't realize he was _this _handsome. He's always in his stupid v-necks and skinnies and scruffy Vans and weird hairdo, which she admit he looks hot too, but dammit this is in a whole new level.

"You look nice." He commented offhandedly and Sakura felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

She was wearing a mint green dress with a cinched waist and a flowing skirt. She has on lace white gloves and silver pumps that she has no idea how she is walking on and one side of her hair was pinned up with a fancy clip. Not for the first time, she thanked Ino for getting her all dolled up.

"Thanks. You look—" she choked "you don't look so bad either."

Why did she choke? This is just Sasuke for crying out loud.

And '_don't look so bad either?'_ Really? If we're being real here Sasuke _most definitely_ does not look bad in that tux.

Sasuke smirked at her and Sakura didn't know whether she wanted the ground to swallow her up or to scratch the arrogant smirk off of Sasuke's face with her freshly manicured nails. Smug bastard knew he looked good and is flaunting it.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked and Sakura's internal spazzing over her roommate ceased.

"Mojito, please."

She doesn't know how she managed to get that out without croaking even as she ogled him shamelessly.

Sasuke ordered her drink and she thanked him afterwards. She looked at him with curious eyes and he returned her stare with a raised brow.

"When you said you have something to do on a Saturday I didn't know you were coming to a fashion show."

When she told him she won't be coming home on Saturday and asked him what he wants her to cook for him in advance, he just shrugged and told her not to bother because he'd be going out himself too. She didn't know this is where he was going of all places. She thought he was going out with his friends or something.

Why is he in a fashion show? Oh, God is he gay? Is her roommate gay? That would be awesome but also heartbreaking and she doesn't know what she should feel.

He shrugged swirling his drink.

"Aa. Someone asked me to come. I couldn't refuse. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I—er—I have a date."

Oh my God why did she say that? Why didn't she just tell the truth? She is the plus one of one of the designers what is so wrong with that? But then she could already feel the irritation bubbling up in her as she watched Sasuke's eyebrows slowly shot up as if not believing her. Why is _that_ so hard to believe?

"Really?" He drawled and Sakura wanted to tip her drink on his head.

"Yes. Really." She spat. "In fact he's—"

"Forehead! There you are!"

Ino came waltzing towards her all glitter and purple satin holding a wine glass. Her eyes are shining as if it's raining diamonds as she put down her glass on the bar counter and snatched Sakura's free hand.

"C'mon! The show's starting! I got you the best seat—oh, hi, Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sakura's eyes darted from Ino's excited face to Sasuke's smug amused one. The small quirk of his eyebrows and the subtle darting of his eyes from her to Ino and back reflected his mocking.

_Your date?_

She glared at him as she gripped her glass of Mojito. God, Ino has the worst timing ever.

"Someone asked me to come._" _He smoothly replied as he sipped his drink.

"Wow what a coincidence you guys meeting here."

Sakura ignored Ino's nudging and the look she shot at her sideways.

"Well, we'll see you around, Sasuke! C'mon, Forehead I'll show you to your seat. I still need to go back backstage."

Sasuke just smirked and gave a half wave. Her glare didn't let up even as Ino whisked her in the crowd and onto her seat.

* * *

The lights dimmed as a voice over the speaker requested the guest to take their seats. There is a sort of buzzing of idle chitchat as people all made to seat down. Techno music played in the background as the seats were slowly filled.

Sakura sat at the catwalk's side granting her a great view of all the models that will be coming out to strut. She tried to scan the crowd amidst the dark and dim lighting and had to restrain herself from openly gawking as she spotted a few celebrities in the audience. Wow, this really _is_ the biggest summer fashion show in Konoha.

Everybody quieted down as the voice in the speaker announced the name of the first brand. Cameras from the press started flashing and Sakura shifted her attention to the models strutting on the catwalk donning elegant and masterfully designed clothing.

The vacant seat beside her shifted and she turned to see who had sat beside her hoping it would be someone important. She scowled as the last person she wanted to see sat with his legs crossed beside her. He didn't turn to look at her, only focused his gaze on the models in front, but she knew he knew she's beside him judging by the ever so smug smirk on his pretty face. He acted as if it was on pure coincidence that they ended up sitting side by side but Sakura thought it's a conspiracy. Something with 'Ino' written all over it. It only served to irk her more at how he could pull off sitting with his legs crossed like that and make it look suave and elegantly arrogant instead of effeminate. Meanwhile, she couldn't even cross her legs without her skirt riding up and risking some pervert a peak underneath. Life is so unfair.

Sakura averted her eyes away from him in favor of admiring the beautiful clothes being paraded in front of her. It will do her no good to let her stupid roommate ruin a night of glamour Ino so graciously let her tag along to.

Except she can't. Because try as she might she can never have the same reverence and veneration to the stick-thin models parading a bunch of glittery fabric as the people around her. Heck, how do you even wear that thing? Is that a dress or a skirt? And she doesn't think that red dress is appropriate for a walk in the park on a summer day.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sakura turned to the smooth voice beside her. "It's fun isn't it? Watching stick-thin models parade a bunch of fabrics."

Sakura caught on to his sarcasm and let out a sheepish giggle.

"Yeah. I only came here because of Ino. She's one of the featured new designers."

"Oh? I thought she was your date?"

Sakura nudged him with her elbow as she smiled and he smirked.

The voice in the speaker sounded again this time announcing Ino's brand. Sakura diverted her attention to the stage again.

If Sakura will describe Ino's line in one word it would be: summer. Because that is what it was and what really should be featured in this fashion show. Ino's line consisted of designs that people will actually want to wear during summer. Designs that are stylish to fit the taste of the high-rollers and the fashionable but are comfortable enough for the season. Everything is in tasteful pastel colors and none of those colors that make the heat clung to you. What Sakura liked the best about her best friend's line is that they are all gorgeous pieces but are sensible enough to be worn everyday. Call her biased and maybe she is but the other featured designers' lines consisted of too racy pieces fit more for strippers than the everyday people.

"Your friend's good." He heard Sasuke whisper beside her and Sakura was filled with immense pride for her friend.

"Of course she is. Ino's designs are for the fashionable, not strippers."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura smiled smugly and the rest of the show was spent with them exchanging commentaries about the different pieces being modeled bordering on 'meh' to 'downright disastrous'. She mostly made the comments while Sasuke occasionally added a few words and facial expressions. They only stopped when it was finally Uchiha Designs being modeled. Sakura may know crock about fashion but even she knew clothes from that brand are legendary levels of awesome.

Later, after the show ended and Mikoto Uchiha came on stage to receive praises and award the featured designer that Uchiha Designs will be taking on board, Sakura and Sasuke sat side by side on stools taking advantage of the open bar.

"I am so proud of Ino." Sakura gushed over an Apple Martini. "Best Featured Designer and now she's going to work for Uchiha Designs!"

Ino had tackled her into a hug the moment she got off the stage after receiving her award. She would've been the one drinking with her if only she wasn't whisked away by the press.

Sakura turned to her silent companion as she felt him staring at her. She shot him a confused look as he shrugged.

"You're weird. You're the first girl I ever met who isn't jumping on her high heels about fashion."

"It's not that I don't like fashion per se," Sakura explained as another martini was place in front of her. "It's just I basically know shit about this you know? I mean, they're pretty, yeah, but I prefer wearing clothes I'm comfortable with." And she's only ever in the hospital anyway and scrubs is the hip fashion there. "And what about you? You seem to know your fair share in fashion than the average dude. What's up with that?"

Instead of being scandalized like she thought he would be, Sasuke just shrugged nonchalantly. "I know what you're thinking. I just know a fair bit. Doesn't mean anything other than I appreciate good clothes when I see them."

A guy who appreciates good clothes when he sees them eh? How rare, she thought, and still a little bit suspicious considering it's Sasuke.

Sakura scanned the courtyard as she nursed her drink in her hand. She's still not used to having celebrities walking about and had to compose herself every time she sees someone she normally just sees on magazines, the tabloids or the television. Her perusal ended with her eyes landing on the dance floor and her eyes narrowed on a certain figure—or rather, to a couple swaying gracefully to the slow song playing.

One of them, the woman, had long silky dark violet hair with aristocratic features. Sakura was sure she'd seen her on a few glamour and lifestyle magazines but she's not sure as to just who exactly. The other one, the man, she knew to be a certain blonde with blue eyes the color of the ocean and whom likes to jump on her makeshift bed even as she's sleeping on it.

Sakura thought she might be drunk, or getting there at least, because it couldn't be Uzumaki Naruto dancing gracefully (_gracefully!_) to somebody that looked to be from the upper echelons of Konoha society.

How many martinis had she had?

"Hey, Sasuke" she nudged him "am I drunk or is that Naruto dancing with someone that looks like someone important?"

"Ah. The dobe and Hinata are here."

"Wait. Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata?"

As in Hyuuga Hinata the heiress of Hyuuga Corp.? The one that owns multiple spas, dojos and other recreational facilities across the five nations?

"Aa."

"Wait. So, how did Naruto know her?"

"They're engaged."

Wait. What. How?

"They're_ engaged_?" Sakura asked not bothering to hide her shock. "How the heck did Naruto managed to bag that?"

The look Sasuke shot her is one of mild surprise, as if she doesn't know something that is common knowledge.

"Naruto's the Governor's son."

"Wait. _What?_"

Naruto? Really? Goofy, ramen-loving, free-loading on her junk food, jumping on her while she's sleeping, binge playing video games with Sasuke like their fourteen, hyper Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto is the Governor's son and she's been hitting him upside the head at least six times a week. How is she not in jail.

More importantly, she realized with sinking horror as she watched Naruto and her fiancée laughing as they glided (_glided!_ Naruto couldn't even make ramen without breaking a bowl!) through the dance floor, Naruto has more game than her like, wow what is her life.

"C'mon." Sasuke said beside her effectively knocking her out of her shock. "Let's dance."

He threw back his whiskey like a champ and grabbed her hand. She didn't even have time to finish her martini let alone protest as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"You don't know how to dance."

"Yes, well, it's not exactly part of my skill set."

A weary sigh escaped her as she walked with a slight limp. Dammit. She knew she should've paid more attention to her dance lessons back in Suna.

"Why are you even limping? I'm the one you've stepped on with your stupid heels the whole dance."

Sakura got a flute of champagne off a passing waiter before abruptly glaring viciously at Sasuke. She just practically humiliated herself in front of very important people. The least he could do is be a little sympathetic and not rub her utter failure in her face.

Speaking of which, Sasuke was phenomenal in the dance floor. Covered all her misstep and everything and didn't even flinch even as she stepped on him multiple times during the whole dance.

"Whatever. Where in hell did you even learn to dance? Did you and Naruto had the same teacher or something?"

"Hn."

She finished her drink and deposited her empty glass to a passing waiter's tray. Sasuke got drinks off another passing waiter and offered her one. Sakura immediately forgot whatever it was they were talking about and being angry at Sasuke for being so smug. Alcohol does things like that. Like liquid magic.

Sakura's eyes roamed around again happily sipping her drink as they walked around the courtyard. Her eyes landed on Naruto and Hinata talking to another couple and she gave a little wave and a smile when Hinata smiled her way.

In the five minutes she's met the Hyuuga heiress, Sakura ascertained three things.

One is that she's really pretty in an ethereal almost holy way, like, wow, she must've been utterly blessed to look like that. Ino will either be so jealous or super fluttery over her. Two, she's really nice and doesn't seem like those snooty aristocrat she's seen looking down their noses all night. And three is that while she may be lenient and tolerating and looked to be genuinely fond of Naruto and his antics, she can also keep him in line and that's saying something.

All in all, Hinata Hyuuga is a goddess sent from above and Naruto sure as hell did the right thing asking her to marry him.

She turned to her companion to catch Sasuke nodding towards someone a few feet from them wearing a fancy suit and looking like he's really important.

And maybe she's been drinking too much and the dance had muddled her brain further but she's pretty sure Sasuke's been nodding and making small talks to a lot of important looking people throughout the night. Once, a man even clapped him on the back and congratulated his mother and asked about his father. What was even up with that?

"Hey, Sasuke" She called out as Sasuke hummed. "How come you seem to know everyone around here? Are you some big shot somebody in fashion that I should know about?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you're the son of some CEO. I mean, it makes sense you being best friends with the Governor's son and all." She's babbling, she knew. She's had a little too much champagne. "And you won't even tell me your last name. Are you somebody famous?" She drawled the last word and Sakura resolved herself to lie low on the drinking now. She has yet to find Ino and if she's smashed, it means she'll have to drive them back to her penthouse and she can't be caught for DUI.

"No. I just know them from school."

"Oh."

A companionable silence lapsed between them as they continued to stroll in the lavish garden of the hotel. Her limping had subsided and she can now walk normally. Some time during their walk, Sasuke had grabbed one of her arms and tucked it under his. Sakura shot him a confused look.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I don't feel like dancing or talking to anyone. Besides, your drunken flailing almost knocked off a waiter."

"I was not flailing!"

Sakura just continued shooting him confused glares before her gaze drifted off to a group of young women to the side, eyeing Sasuke and whispering to themselves. A wicked smile spread across her face as she realized what Sasuke was doing.

"Tut, tut, tut, Sasuke you bad, bad, person you. Using your adorable roommate to keep all the girls at bay. What if they decide to come after me?"

"They wouldn't. They're afraid you'll stomp them with your huge feet and knock them with your flailing."

A low growl emitted out of her as Sasuke smirked but before she could even unleash her fury on him, he tugged them back to where the party was at.

"Sakura-Forehead Haruno there you are!" Ino wailed as soon as she spotted her looking very drunk and wasted. "I've been lookin' all overrr for yooouuu. Where've ya been?" She almost fell over before Sakura quickly slipped her arm off of Sasuke catching her swiftly and righting her up.

"Ino-pig, you're wasted. C'mon I'll take you home. You're done for the night."

"Mmkay, Saku-face."

She put Ino's arm around her shoulder and slipped her own around the blonde's waist. Sighing she turned to Sasuke.

"You need help?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Nah. I got this. Her car is parked out back. I'll just take her to her place then drive to the apartment. I'll see you at home, yeah?"

Sasuke just nodded, regarding her with impassive eyes.

"Don't drink on the way out. I'm not going to pick you up if you end up crashed into a tree or at the precinct"

"Asshole. I know that."

And with that she proceeded to cart Ino off from the party and into her car, Sasuke's infuriatingly attractive smirking smug face etched on her mind's eye.

* * *

It was a quarter to two am when Sakura got home from Ino's place. After she stripped her off her party clothes and change her to pajamas, she made her drink an aspirin before putting her to bed. Then she went to stop at Luigi's because it was still open and because hell, why not have pizza at two am before driving straight home.

She came home to the sight of Sasuke parked on the couch, flipping channels on the television with his tux still on and drinking beer. The lights in the apartment were off and the only source of light was coming from the television.

"Hey, you hungry? I got Luigi's."

"What did you get?"

"Meat lovers supreme overload."

Sasuke handed her a can of Heineken when she plopped down beside him and toed off her shoes, a sign of approval for her choice of pizza.

"Thanks. Whatcha' watchin'?" She made a face when she saw what it was. "Eurk. The news channel? Seriously?"

"There's nothing good to watch."

"Damn right there's nothing good to watch. I don't understand how Konoha cable can suck this much. You got, like, five hundred channels for God's sake!"

They ate and drank in silence as the reporter in the television drone on about the civil war in Ame that Sakura only half listened to. Sasuke looked so into it though, the nerd. Whatever. She has more pressing matters in her head. Like the fact that Naruto is the Governor's son and is engaged to the heiress of Hyuuga Corp. Like, what even? She just can't wrap her mind around it.

"So, Naruto and Hinata, huh." The girl had insisted Sakura call her by her first name making Sakura all kinds of flushed. "I never would have guessed." Her head lolled back to the back of the couch as she sipped her beer.

She caught Sasuke mumbling something that sounded like 'nobody did' on a mouthful of pizza.

"Tch. You should really learn more about the place you're living in. Maybe then you wouldn't have spiders gnawing at your apartment."

"I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY? I'm paying you rent and feeding you pizza. Get off my back."

"Hn."

But she supposed Sasuke is right. It's been nearly five months since she moved here from Suna and still the only thing Sakura really knows about Konoha is that they have shitty cable and commuting is an everyday struggle. Hell, she could've passed by someone important whenever she was up in WeKo with Ino and she wouldn't even know. Case in point Uzumaki Naruto, the Governor's son himself who she nearly impaled with a knife when he broke her favorite bowl. Heck, she doesn't even know if the traffic rules here are the same as Suna's. Seriously. How is she still alive is beyond her.

"You're right. I should really know more about Konoha. Truth is I know next to nothing about this place because I've lived in Suna all my life."

There was silence, and for a moment, Sakura thought Sasuke had dozed off.

"Don't worry about it. Konoha's simple. I'll show you around some time."

Sakura smiled, touched at Sasuke's offer. She nudged the pizza box towards him with the last slice inside. Sasuke can be an asshole sometimes but he still has his moments.

"Hey, you never did told me how you learned to dance. You were awesome out there. No wonder you're so popular with the girls."

It's true. Before he asked her to dance, she saw him on the dance floor more than once with some super model looking girl. It made her wonder why he even offered to dance with somebody like her.

Sasuke scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk. Guys were practically swarming all over you." He probably saw her chatting up a few men, before she stumbled to him on the bar, asking her to dance. "Was wondering why you kept turning them down then I realized it's because you can't dance for shit."

"I told you. It's not part of my skill set, okay?"

She's beginning to regret letting him have the last slice of pizza.

And then Sasuke threw back the remaining contents of his can and abruptly stood up and offered her a hand. She just stared at it and at Sasuke's ever impassive face wondering if he was drunk and what the hell is going on in his head. She can never tell with that emotionless face of his.

"What?"

"Let's dance."

"What...like now? But why?"

"So some other dude won't have his feet bleeding by the end of the night after a dance with you."

She scowled up at him. She's going to teach him how to dance now? At two fucking thirty in the morning?

"Sasuke are you drunk?"

He clucked his tongue and she let out a yelp when Sasuke abruptly pulled her up to a stand. He led her around the couch and to the vacant space by the window. When they stood in front of each other, he put one of her hand over his shoulder as he snaked one of his around her waist and took her other hand with his.

"This is the proper form for a waltz. Now try not to step on my feet."

He was about to sway them to step when Sakura stopped.

"Wait. We can't dance without music."

"Tch. I'm just teaching you the basics. We don't need music."

"Of course we do! C'mon, Sasuke hum something."

"The hell I'm going to fucking hum."

So maybe he's not yet drunk after all.

Sasuke guided her on the correct steps, positioning her feet and hissing whenever she would step on him. She laughed as he cursed and she whooped when she did a perfect twirl without elbowing him. She hit him on his shoulder when he stepped on her just to get back and before long they were reduced to trying to step on each other even as they kept in position.

When they got tired of trying to step on each other, their stance relaxed with both of her arms over his shoulders and his hands resting on her waist. They swayed in a slow sort of dance, the coldness of the floorboards sipping through their bare feet and the faint buzzing of the television as their background music. The moonlight shining through the window hit Sasuke's face just right and Sakura was reminded just how handsome he is even with his tux undone and his hair no longer slicked back. His hands on her waist was warm and Sakura felt a tingling she cannot explain as she looked up and saw him looking at her intently.

It was three am on a Sunday and she didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like kissing Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that was long (13 pages of 6,577 words!). See what awesome reviews do to me?

Also, sorry guys but it seems that this story won't be updated daily and naturally won't be finished in time by the end of SSM. But don't worry! I'm going to update and finish this joint with the prompts for each day still. I have it all plotted down until the ending. It's just going to take awhile because each chapter is at least half as long as this and I have school and I'm currently doing my thesis. I'm just squeezing writing this story in between my spare time (le sob). Hope that's okay with you guys and you still stick with me. My SSM prompts are updated daily on Tumblr though (because those are just snippets and easier to write hurhur). You guys might want to check that out too.

Right. Again, faves and alerts are great but if you want me to continue writing long-ass chapters like this, do your part and feed me reviews, yes? Letting me know what you think and giving constructive criticisms makes me write mooooorree.

-Angeline

**edit: **070115


	8. the student becomes the teacher

**Prompt ****08: **the student becomes the teacher

**Summary: **He tells her about Konoha. She teaches him how to live and love the city.

**To Skyllu: **I swear I have a valid explanation as to why the extermination is taking so long I swear. It will be revealed in the next chapter...or the other one? I can't remember. Hmm.

**notes:**I know. This took forever. Here. Have some more Sasuke Sakura roommate bonding.  
**notes 2:**warning: run-in sentences and the usual grammar errors maybe. Oh, and also parenthesis abuse. Bombard me with grammar nazi-ism after you read this bitch.

* * *

"Wait, so I take the sixth and then go down on the fifth before the bus turns right?"

"Yes."

"But that would take me downtown!"

"Tch. Have you been listening to what I'm saying? I told you, walk to the next corner and then turn left. The hospital is just a few blocks away there."

"Then I should just take the twenty-two then."

Sasuke sighed through his nose as he clenched his jaw. Never in his life did he thought he could execute this much patience over anything or anyone. He is a hair's breath away from snapping and he would very much like to throttle the pink haired woman standing beside him now.

"For the last time, you'd be better off taking sixth. That way you wouldn't get caught in the traffic and would actually get there _on time_."

"But I need to walk like, a _mile_ to get to the hospital."

It was a Sunday and Sakura had managed to talk him on teaching her the easiest commuting routes around Konoha. The promise of showing her around Konoha he had so haphazardly thrown on the night of his mother's fashion show (when he was half-buzzed on alcohol and half-distracted and happy about the glorious pizza his manipulative wench of a roommate had brought) had somehow stuck to her and she had pestered him ever since.

They're currently walking along the streets of uptown Konoha, just before the more posh WeKo district, on a hot afternoon sipping frappuccinos. Along with having talked him to teaching her the commuting routes, she'd also managed to convince him to leave his car (his _fully air conditioned_ car) on the apartment garage to instead actually _show _her the routes. They've agreed to start from the easier upper part of Konoha with all the fancy signs on each corner and the easier roads before going to the more complex routes of the city district. All of this while being subjected to the brutal heat and her constant whining.

Sasuke felt a headache coming more so from his annoying companion than the sweltering heat.

"Look, you've been whining about how your boss—"

"Dr. Tsunade" she emphasized in the way she always does when talking about her internship supervisor.

"Whatever," he easily deflected with a roll of his eyes. It's almost second nature now. It's not as if he needed any more reminding. Silly girl always gushes about it. "—is always chewing you off for being late. I just told you an easier route than the one you're taking. You've been here six months already. I do not understand how you still haven't figured this out."

He frowned as she nosily sipped her drink looking like she just completely ignored everything he just said.

"Are you even been listening to what—"

Sasuke was cut off as she held up a hand and stopped walking. He watched with narrowed eyes as she took one last noisy sip from her drink, drawing up her upper body exaggeratedly as she did, and finished it before throwing it to the garbage bin as if she's making a three-pointer. She 'yuss-ed!' and Sasuke felt his blood boil as he questioned his sanity. Sakura looked back up at him through her lashes, all innocent smiles and big shining apple green eyes as she chewed on her lower lip.

Sasuke hated himself for actually feeling his anger practically _fade _at the look.

"Of course I've been listening, Sasuke and I'm really grateful. I'm just really bad at directions, you know? I'm sorry I'm being such a brat. And you even sacrificed your Sunday video game binge playing to teach me."

Damn right she should be grateful. Assassins Creed 4 isn't going to play itself and Naruto will be coming by next week to try and challenge him. He has to prepare. Not that he needs to of course.

"Right. So, if I'm coming from the bookstore I'll take sixth, get down on the fifth before the bus turns right and walk to the next corner before turning left. Gotcha."

Sakura nodded to herself and Sasuke watched her bangs bounce. Her short cropped hair is tied into two low pig tails behind her head instead of her usual down do. She decided against clipping her bangs, said something about her forehead being too wide, and opted to wear a baseball cap backwards. She's wearing denim cut offs of a decent length (not like the ones that most girls like to pass off as shorts but are really just underwear in his opinion) and a loose yellow sleeveless crop top with the word 'NERD' printed in big black bold letters on top slightly exposing a bit of her midriff. She doesn't accessorize much apart from her usual ear piercings, a watch and some bracelets on her arms.

It's rare to see her in anything other than her scrubs even when they're at home and Sasuke took a moment longer to look at her. For someone who claims they know crock about fashion, he has to admit that she dresses up nicely.

Not that he cares much about what she wears. He just appreciates good clothes and nicely put ensembles when he sees one, being a fashion designer's son and all.

She slipped her hands into the pockets of her denim cut offs, causing her shoulders to shift up in a shrug and exposing more of her torso, before she started moving her Converse clad feet again. Sasuke followed suit after dumping his finished drink in the bin as well.

"You know how to get there from the apartment now?"

"Mhmm. If I'm coming straight from the apartment, I take the subway and get off on the second to the last stop."

"What's the second to the last stop?"

"Erm..." Sakura scrunched up her nose trying to think and Sasuke sighed. "...Murri, I think."

He rolled his eyes.

"Close. That's the last stop. _That _will take you downtown. You get off at Riva and then you go right when you exit."

"Right. Okay. So, tell me how not to get trampled on the rush hour home."

"There's no avoiding that."

Given her small stature, he wondered how she manages to get home every night.

"Okay. Then you can just come pick me up with your fancy car."

Sasuke twisted her cap around pulling it over her eyes and smirked at her indignant shriek that quickly turned into laughter.

* * *

Next Sunday found them seated side by side in the old theater house at the art district of downtown Konoha.

Sakura had mention in passing that she likes old movies, especially French ones, and has been wrestling him for the remote control every Saturday night (when the game is on dammit!) ever since she discovered that odd channel that airs old black and white movies. It's been six weeks since she moved in on his place and two weeks of having to wake up early on a Sunday just to watch the replay of the game. Sasuke has had enough.

"_Well, idiot, I'm in too much of a hurry to make up now. We'll smoke the pipe tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Sure, Lulamae. If you're still around tomorrow."_

He rolled his eyes as he heard sniffling beside him. Sakura is near bawling her eyes out as Holly Golightly is reunited with her too old husband. It's not even that sad. She's just talking to him and kissing his 's not as if they died or something. Silly girl cries at anything and everything.

The bucket of popcorn he'd bought for them to share is being hogged by the emotional female beside him even as she sniffs through the movie. He made a move to try and pry it from her but Sakura swatted his hand.

"Sakura," he hissed "give me the popcorn."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Sakura" he hissed louder and injected a bit of venom in his tone.

"Get your own fucking bucket and _shut up_."

"_I _bought that fucking bucket. Hand it over before I—"

"_Fine._" She hissed back. "Take it. Choke on it for all I care just _shut up _before we're thrown out."

Sasuke glared at her as she shoved the half full bucket of popcorn to him almost tipping it over. He made sure to chew deliberately louder than one should when eating a cinema snack just to annoy her.

When the movie ended and Sakura's out of her harpy-mode, they exited the old theater and out into the bustling hipster-y street of the art district. Sakura was all smiles as she linked their arms together.

It was one of those warm Konoha nights and she's dressed in high waisted denim cut offs with a hanging blouse, a plaid long sleeved shirt tied around her waist and ankle high combat boots on her feet. A bandana is tied around her head like a makeshift headband with the knot on top. She's wearing her usual accessories and a chain necklace with a black feather hanging from it. Sasuke thought she fits the hipster Konoha art district so well.

"That was fun. How did you find that place, Sasuke?"

He just shrugged. He's been around Konoha for awhile, enough to know the odd shops and the cool places to hang out at.

"Well, thanks for putting up with that. I can be such an emotional sap when I'm watching my movies. Especially Audrey Hepburn. God, I love her." She gushed squishing his arm against her side.

"It's fine." It's not as if he hated it. "At least now I don't have to miss the game."

Sakura threw her head back in a laugh and he almost smiled at the image it made. Sakura laughs in a way like she's really having fun—uncontrolled and loud with her shoulders shaking. It's a bit infectious. It makes you want to laugh along with her.

"C'mon. I'll buy you a drink as thanks. I saw this cool bar earlier with the weirdest hospital theme—"

"It's fine. Let's just go home. You have an early shift tomorrow, right?"

Sakura frowned, a pout on her red lips that made Sasuke stare at them longer than he should.

"Aww, c'mon, Sasuke! It's still early! We got time. And it's my treat so don't worry about it." She smirked up at him, red lips stretched over white teeth, all impish and devious. "C'mon, Sasuke. How often do you get treated to a drink by a hot girl?"

"What hot girl? I don't see anyone near."

"Sasuke!"

She squeezed his arm and he sighed exasperatedly and muttered, "More than I care to admit to be honest."

"Well, at least tonight you don't have to charm it off her. Or offer your body. Whatever it is you do."

Sometimes Sasuke doesn't know whether he wants to strangle her or kiss her. It's a real struggle.

Something must've showed on his face because Sakura laughed her infectious laugh again and began tugging him towards the nearest bar.

* * *

"Oh my fucking G_od_."

Sasuke looked up from the screen of his laptop. A thin brow raised behind thick-rimmed specs at his roommate stomping her way around the kitchen like the harpy that she is every morning before she's had her morning coffee.

"I fucking hate this place."

She dumped the brown paper bag she held on the counter top unceremoniously. Sasuke watched as she stood still with her hands on her hips looking fifty shades angry for a moment before she let out a feral growl like the animal that she is. She then proceeded to take off the jacket of her track suit rather viciously revealing sweat drenched sports bra worn underneath. The jacket was promptly crumpled into a ball before Sakura threw it on one of the dining chairs.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura is such a slob.

Whatever happened to 'I'm really neat so you don't have to worry' shit she spewed before. Fucking neat his lily white ass.

"Pick that up" he said his OCD tendencies automatically acting up at the sight of her jacket haphazardly strewn about. Sakura has a nasty habit of leaving her clothes lying around. "The hell's your problem?"

Sakura just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him instead of picking up her jacket. Usually she'd just comply with Sasuke's neat freakiness but not today it seems.

"My problem," she gritted "is that you can't get a decent coffee in this goddamn place without having to wrestle your way through _three skinny bitches_ _and their dogs_ ordering _fucking skimmed-low-fat-decaf-lattes-no-sugar-please-thanks_ and fat businessmen on suits who, I'm pretty sure, are just there to look down the barista's uniform and cop a feel in the horrid mob lining to get their caffeine."

Sasuke watched from the couch as Sakura paced back and forth in the kitchen practically breathing fire.

"And then, when I finally, _finally _got my coffee and I was happy—it's all I ever wanted, this is a fact—only to be shoved by some idiot and the next thing I know, my coffee is on the ground, _spilled._" She stopped pacing. "_Fucking spilled_, Sasuke! Five fucking dollars and quality coffee down the drain! God! This place is a jungle!"

"I don't understand why you can't just drink your stupid coffee here before you go out for your jog. It doesn't take ten minutes to turn on the coffee maker."

"Because, Sasuke," she started as if speaking to a five year old "I look fabulous walking back here holding a Starbucks venti cup."

He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his laptop. He's got more important things to do than listen to Sakura yap about her caffeine obsession.

"Here. I bought you those sandwiches you like so much. That's the only thing I managed to salvage after some barbarian bumped into me. Enjoy or whatever."

She stomped her way into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke frowned as he got up to get his sandwich.

Of course she didn't pick up her jacket.

.

.

.

The next day, Sasuke went with her to get coffee and Sakura watched as Sasuke ordered for them less than five minutes flat without getting shoved or touched in general.

"One black coffee, a cappuccino, an order of the clubhouse with extra tomatoes and a cheese croissant—to go."

He cocked an eyebrow at her when he saw her looking at him with her mouth agape like she couldn't believe something.

"What?"

"You just breezed through that—_nay_, the crowd practically _parted_ for you. What the hell are you?"

"You're exaggerating."

"No!" She exclaimed. He handed her her order. "Oh, thanks—I mean," she took a sip of her cappuccino "you just totally went up there and didn't even get touched. And you _actually_ got served in five minutes flat. I'm not kidding I checked my watch. What the hell are you?"

Sasuke sighed. Honestly. Sakura and her dramatics. The girl likes to exaggerate too much.

"The trick is to exert your superiority. You said it yourself—it's a jungle. Just go up there and get your order. It's not that hard, Sakura."

"Uhm." Sakura made a face. "No. You totally have some stupid supreme power or something that makes you do...that. Okay. That's it. You're going with me every day to get coffee."

"Hell, no. I'm not going to wake up this early every fucking day."

The only reason he's up right now is because of an early lecture he had to attend. And he only bothered because he needs it for a paper. Otherwise he'd still be in bed right now and not having a coffee run with his ridiculous roommate. Really.

"But, Sasuke" she stretched his name in a whine and Sasuke couldn't believe that she is actually a grown woman who's going to perform surgery on people in a couple of year's time. God save them all.

"Look, forget that place. The coffee tasted shit anyway and it's fucking overpriced. I know a place with better coffee and you don't have to shove your way to the counter."

* * *

He became a sort of a tour guide of hers now. He's the first one she goes to when she wants to go somewhere or try something she saw.

Like that hole in the wall sushi place up in WeKo that serves the best _ebi nigiri_. They ate their selves sick there and he felt like he couldn't eat another sushi for the rest of his life. (They went back the week after.)

Or the bookstore down fifth selling books wrapped in brown paper with only a short description written on it so people won't 'judge a book by its cover' literally. He bought a few good pieces while Sakura almost maxed out her credit.

Or the bar on eight with the supposedly great wings and beer but turned out Sakura only wanted to see if the bartenders really were as cute as Ino said they were. He really should've known something was up with that one. Sakura doesn't bust out her best dress and up her make up when they go drinking. And she doesn't wear heels either because they always come home with either one of them trashed. And the way Sakura was dressed that night looked like she was out to impress the world. Apparently Sakura agreed with Ino's sentiment and he almost went home alone that night. Almost because Sakura got hammered before she could even get the number of the bartender she was eyeing and Sasuke had to practically carry her back home.

Thank God he doesn't need to take her to the shopping districts though. It's the only place Sakura seemed to have bothered really knowing about since she came to Konoha. Sasuke literally heaved a sigh of relief when she once said she was going out shopping and didn't ask him to accompany her. He honestly doesn't know if he has the patience for that shit. He could take her out to drink and drag her home (mostly because there is alcohol involved) but he will not sit through six hours of _'does this dress make me look fat?_' and be a pack mule.

Sasuke will never admit it, but it was all actually...nice. He hasn't seen so much of Konoha as he does when he's with Sakura. He found that there are lots of places where he didn't even knew existed in the city where he was born and practically grew up in for the majority of his life that Sakura finds. And really, it amazes him how the girl finds all these places. She just bursts in on the apartment looking wide eyed and all smiles and excited (sometimes even holding a flier of whatever new place she's discovered) and Sasuke knew he's going to agree before she even opens her mouth.

In a way, he guess he was just like Sakura—too busy with school and work and just life in general to actually appreciate the place he is in.

But now, now that Sakura's taking the time to know the city she's in and is taking him along, he has to admit that it was refreshing and he finds himself actually having fun.

Of the activity or the companion he doesn't bother to think about much. It tends to steer him on dangerous and uncharted territories he doesn't ever want to explore.

"Hey, Sasuke! I found this place on eight that serves the best crab cakes! And look! They have bands on the weekends! We should totally go check it out."

At least not yet.

* * *

"So, hey, how come I never see you use the kitchen?" Sakura asked at random, sprawled on the couch and flipping through channels.

It's a Saturday and the sun is mostly setting. Sakura is bored and on her babbling-mode. Just randomly saying whatever comes to her mind. After two months of being roommates, Sasuke is already used to all her random questions and doesn't even falter when he answers.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I use my kitchen."

He scowled and snatched the remote control from her when she stopped at a channel that shows some foreign telenovela.

"Yeah. To make coffee and bagels."

Sakura shifted as Sasuke lifted her legs up to sit on the space they occupied before settling them on his lap.

"I made you ramen once."

"You boiled water, that so doesn't count."

"Yeah it does."

Sasuke flipped through the channels, slowly getting annoyed because he has a thousand channels and there is nothing good to watch. Sakura's right when she said Konoha cable is shit.

"You literally just _boiled water_. How is that different from making coffee? Anyway, but I mean, you never actually _use_ your kitchen. Like actual cooking and stuff."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like the petulant child she is and where is she getting with this?

"Hn. I don't have the time."

He finally settled on a cartoon channel. A million times better than those stupid trashy reality shows Sakura loves to watch so much.

"How can you not have time? You're a freelance for god's sake."

Something about her tone and the way Sasuke just knew she rolled her eyes made something in him bristle. Why does she have to make him sound like some bum?

"I also work at the garage and I have law school, Sakura. And unlike you, who seemed perfectly fine to look like the dead, I care enough to sleep so I don't have to rely on sugar and caffeine to stay awake you workaholic freak."

Because it's true. Sakura always looks like she's going to fall over whenever Sasuke sees her without a cup of coffee on hand or munching on an energy or candy bar. Between her ever changing shifts at the hospital, her work at the bookstore and whatever the hell she has going on in her life, Sasuke has rarely seen Sakura sleep more than four hours max. He knows because he's still home when she leaves in the morning and he's almost always back earlier than her. She stretches herself a bit too thin in his opinion. One of these days the girl will land on a hospital bed herself.

There was no reaction from the usually spit-fire girl beside him. Sasuke tore his attention away from the TV screen long enough to look at Sakura. Normally, she doesn't let any insult go over her head without returning a snarky reply of her own that Sasuke wondered if his words were so true (and they are) she didn't have anything to say back (for once and which means he wins) or if they were a bit too much and he somehow took it too far.

He expected a glare or her looking at the TV instead (because God knows how short the girl's attention span is) or even tears (he can never be too sure of Sakura), but instead he was met by wide apple green eyes staring at him with a peculiar look in them like she'd somehow figured something about him that even he doesn't know about.

"You—" Her lips are twitching at the corners into something of a half smirk half smile "you don't know how to cook do you?"

Sasuke gave her a blank look before he rolled his eyes and turned to the TV again. And he thought it was something important.

"Tch."

"Oh, my god!" She exclaimed thumping her legs on his lap and almost slamming her heel where it shouldn't. "You don't know how to cook!"

Sasuke pushed her legs off his lap lest she gets excited over nothing again and actually heel him in the groin this time.

"Why is that so surprising?"

Sakura brought her knees to her chest with her arms circling them and her chin resting on top. She just shrugged, her over sized sweater falling off the side and exposing a pale shoulder.

"I don't know. You're so nit picky at everything I figured you're the same with your food. So, wait, how do you eat?"

Sasuke swears she asks the dumbest question sometimes. What kind of a question is that anyway? She cooks for them sometimes when she's actually awake enough to turn on the stove right doesn't she? And they've been eating out on all the places he didn't even knew existed but she always somehow finds.

Sakura caught the look he's giving her and smiled at him like she wants to laugh but-it's-not-that-funny-so-she-doesn't with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean before we became roommates and I filled the void in your oh-so-boring life and cooked you awesome food and took you to awesome places."

Wow. That was spot on. The part about her cooking and the cool places, he has a pretty awesome life despite what she likes to believe.

"I eat out. Sometimes take-out." But mostly take-out.

And something told him Sakura realized this because her face morphed into something like horror. Her eyes widened and shot him a look that's a cross between disgust and concern.

"Oh, my God how are you still alive."

"I'm getting by just fine."

His previous diet mostly consisted of ramen, junk food and alcohol and his kidneys and liver may or may not snuff out before he reach forty but he managed just fine. And he's eating veggies now (occasionally and only if there's meat still) thanks to her so there's that.

"So, that's why your fridge is always empty. I thought Naruto just always eats everything you have or something."

Well, that was partially true too but the only thing he had in his fridge before they became roommates are left over pizzas and beer, so.

Sakura stood up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head.

"Right. C'mon. Put on some pants and get your keys."

And just when he finally found something decent to watch (Die Hard 2 is on Star Movies) she grabbed the remote from his hands and switched off the TV.

"Hey. I was watching that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. You've watched that movie so much you literally know the lines you dork. Besides, there's nothing else good to watch on TV anyway so come on."

And before Sasuke knew it, Sakura had managed to make him put on pants (on a Saturday evening) and his worn out Chucks. They were already down the flight of stairs of their old building before he even bothered to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going grocery shopping, doofus. C'mon. There's a sale up the supermarket on WeKo. With your driving we can still catch it."

The look Sakura gave him over her shoulder was all innocent smiles and don't-worry-this-won't-be-like-that-time-on-the-shop-at-fifth.

Sasuke got the feeling it's going to be exactly like that.

.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight" Sakura pushed their cart along the produce section, poking this and that and making a face at the price signs, "you know everything there is to know about Konoha and yet you never thought about learning how to cook?"

"Sakura, there's a difference between knowing the place because I've lived here my whole life to actually taking the time to learn something" he grouched as he followed her behind. "And I don't know everything about Konoha, don't be ridiculous."

Hell, he thought he did until she kept popping up with all these new places he's never even heard about.

"Well, you know the important stuff."

"It's called common sense. You should try getting some."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and snarled. He smirked just because he knew it will piss her off more.

"Shut up and come over here."

Sasuke walked over to where she stood between the poultry and the meat section.

"This," she pointed to an odd looking yellow-ish chicken "is a few days old. You don't want that. So you look for the ones that are still pale and don't look like they got hepatitis."

He watched as she poked and prodded the chickens laid out in the freezer before picking up one and handing it to the butcher to chop. She dragged him to the meat section next and proceeded to tell him what parts are good for what dish and to check the ground meat because sometimes it's just full of fat rather than actual meat. Sasuke had to bow his head in apology when the butcher whipped his head at them at Sakura's jibes.

They proceeded to the produce section next and Sakura taught him how to pick the fresh ones out and to know whether they were laden with pesticides or not. Sasuke learned that the more a banana has spots on its peel the healthier it is. When they got to where the tomatoes are, Sakura didn't ask why he put half a sack of it into their cart.

"What makes you think I didn't know everything you just said to me?" he asked as he pushed their cart to the cashier and Sakura started putting their items on the counter.

"Because, Sasuke" she said in that tone of hers that she uses on Naruto when he's being an idiot "you just said you don't know how to cook. How would you know anything of what I just told you if you don't know how to cook? What, do you just happen to know how to shop for produce and then eat them raw?" she rolled her eyes as she held a box of cereal. "Besides, you never stock your fridge with anything so I just figured."

"Tch. Whatever."

Because, really, what have he got to say to that?

"That'll be $49.75."

Sakura made to reach for her wallet but Sasuke handed the cashier his card.

"Sasuke don't be—"

Sakura made to argue but was cut off by the cashier.

"My, what a lovely couple. How long have you two been married?"

The amusement that Sakura's blushing face and her stuttering brought almost made Sasuke smirk.

"I—I—we—we're not—you thought—"

"Because there's a sale on bath and beauty products on aisle fourteen and there's a special discount for couples."

Sakura turned from flushed to sparkling in an instant and before Sasuke could even register what the cashier said that had Sakura changing moods again, he felt her grab his hand and intertwine their fingers together in a death grip holding it up for the cashier to see.

"Oh, yes. We just got married. Spring wedding. Very lovely. See this ring? It's a family heirloom. Now where did you say that sale was again?"

.

.

.

"So, a Spring wedding huh? And I gave you our family's heirloom ring? Where did you even get that ring?"

"Oh, hush, _darling_ and keep your eyes on the road." Sakura giggled. "Got it from, Ino. Pretty isn't it?"

"What are you even going to do with all those products?"

"One can never have too much rose-scented body wash, Sasuke, one can never."

* * *

She tried to teach him how to cook but it ended in disaster.

"How can you fuck up an omelette? It's just eggs for Christ's sake!"

Key word being: 'tried' because he's pretty sure food has to be edible and is not supposed to look like burnt...something. They've wasted a whole tray of eggs and half a carton of milk now and the kitchen stank of failure.

In the first place, it was all Sakura's fault. He was perfectly content with her cooking and eating out and ordering take out. He never asked her to teach him to cook. Hell, it's not like he wanted to learn.

"Well, you should" Sakura huffed as she scrapped the burnt eggs to the trash and dumped the pan on the sink. "It's a life skill."

And he rolled his eyes because he has plenty of life skills already. No use learning something he's not going to use much in his life.

"It's a life skill for girls."

Sakura stopped scrapping the burnt eggs that stuck to the pan and snapped her head up. The way she slowly turned her head to his slumped form by the counter with narrowed green eyes alight with sudden fury and the slight tick in her jaw from clenching it too much made Sasuke so aware of everything that was wrong at what he just said.

"_Excuse me?"_

Foot in mouth, really. That was such a stupid thing to say around Sakura. Or in general, really. Oh, how his mother will shank him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean anything, Sakura. Forget it."

The hellfire in her eyes told him she wouldn't and he mentally prepared himself for the shitstorm that is about to happen.

Sakura's lips are pursed in a thin line as she dumped the pan noisily back in the sink. The sound made Sasuke flinched and he watched as Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. She is petite—pint-sized, really—and Sasuke's half a head taller than her but she somehow look threatening with that absolute fury on her face and the wooden spatula on her hand that he found himself thankful she's on the other side of the knives rack. He can never be too sure of the crazy girl.

She stared him down for what felt like a long time with the smell of burnt eggs and failure in the air thick with tension. Her hand twitched and Sasuke thought she was going to throw the spatula on his head and got ready to duck.

"Right. Okay." Sakura sighed much to Sasuke's surprised relief. "What do you like?"

It was a moment before he was able to reply. He could never get used to Sakura's quick mood changes.

"...Tomatoes."

"Well, why didn't you say so! No wonder you bought half a sack. Okay. It's a good thing we bought pasta. Get the pot."

He cut up the ingredients while she prepared the pasta. Sasuke felt mildly insulted when she implied he couldn't work a knife and might slice himself. What does the girl take him for honestly? It's not like he's a complete fucking idiot in the kitchen. It's slicing tomatoes. He'd worked a knife within a distance of Naruto and he still has all his fingers. Hell, he'd seen her get paper cuts more times than what's considered average. _S__he's _probably the one that will get herself sliced. He honestly doesn't know how she's going to perform her surgeries. She'd probably cut her patient wrong and—

In the midst of his inner ranting of Sakura, blood somehow mixed with the tomatoes and Sakura was by his side in an instant.

He would later swear up and down that 'no, Sakura I did not yelp in pain shut the fuck up.'

"Seriously, Sasuke. What the hell."

He watched as she put his finger under a running tap and let the blood flow along with the water until his finger stopped bleeding. She carefully dried it and inspected it before deciding the cut wasn't deep enough to cause alarm but not that shallow to shrug off. Sakura held his hand gently as she fished a band-aid in her jeans pocket to wrap around his wound and Sasuke felt like a kid that got his knees scrapped.

Sometimes Sasuke forgets that Sakura's studying to be a doctor and is working in the hospital. It's things like this that makes him remember. The way she responded when she heard him hiss in pain and the way she didn't dismiss his wound, even if it is just a stupid shallow knife wound, and treated it carefully that makes him remember.

And it's not just that. There are other things too but Sasuke couldn't be bothered to remember them now because Sakura used a Dora the Explorer band-aid on him.

"Really?"

"What? I work at the pediatrics this week and our band-aids are all either that or Spiderman and I don't have a Spiderman on me now so deal with a Dora."

Tch. Whatever. He hates Spiderman anyway.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you." Sakura muttered later over a mouthful of spaghetti. "You can't make an omelette to save your life but you made perfect spaghetti and meatballs on your first try. I mean," she stabbed a meatball and shoved it in her mouth "the first time I tried making it I burned the sauce. Of course I was twelve then but my spaghetti never got around to tasting as good as this! I mean, oh my god, this is just—_mmm_."

It's almost ten o'clock and they're sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Sakura's on her second bowl of his spaghetti and it's not even the half part of the movie yet. Sasuke smirked and reached for the Parmesan after she finished dumping a shitload on her bowl.

"Thanks."

He was half distracted from the movie by Sakura's praises of his spaghetti but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be annoyed and the smirk on his face remained through the night.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke made her an omelette. And this time it wasn't burnt .

(He had to wake up an hour earlier than her and it took him three tries to get it right but she didn't really need to know that.)

Sakura's sleepy eyes opened as soon as she took a sip of her morning coffee and eyed the omelette with eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"With tomatoes?"

"Hn. I like tomatoes."

She shot him an odd look and Sasuke ignored it in favor of basking on her sudden awe.

"Why do I get the feeling that we'd be eating everything with tomatoes when you'd be in charge of cooking?"

"Shut up and eat."

He heard her giggle before taking a bite and humming in delight.

"Yeah, okay. This is actually pretty good. There isn't even an eggshell in it. I'm impressed, Sasuke."

He rolled his eyes as he opened the morning news paper. Sakura expects the worst of him every time, really. Even when she compliments him it has to have an insult in it.

"So, I know this place on seventh that serves everything with tomatoes on them. If I knew you like tomatoes so much I would've brought you there already. We should check it out sometime."

It's seven in the morning and Sakura thanks him for breakfast with an insult and an invitation to eat out.

And Sasuke found himself thinking of dangerous and uncharted territories that are looking more and more tempting to explore.

* * *

**notes****3: **_ebi __nigiri _is cooked shrimp sushi for those of you who don't know and _goddamn_ are they the best. Also, I got that bookstore idea from a Tumblr post where a legit bookstore actually does that. It's in my bucket list to go to that bookstore. And all the shit about the supermarket? Got them from my mother.

**notes 4:**So, this took forever but I finally finished it! Yeah, bitches! Told you guys I'm gonna continue this. Updates are gonna be slow though 'coz I'm doing the college thing and it's thesis season and I swear on everything I love that my groupmates and I are gonna win best thesis. Yeah. I already have half my soul invested in it. And then there's other school stuff to think about and I'm part of the yearbook committee. So, yeah. I got a lot going one.

Next update will be around the same time next month maybe. Depends on the feedback (reviews) I get from you lovely baboos. Th**e**se things inspire me to write like whoa.

Read and review, lovelies!

\- Angeline

**edit: **111815


	9. braver

**Prompt ****09:**braver

**Summary: **One of these days she's gonna have to move back in to her apartment—and to a life without Sasuke's constant presence.

**notes 1: **to natsutsulog on Tumblr because she 'found' me.  
**notes****2:**so...how about that awesome SS/NH ending huh? WE BOARDED THE RIGHT SHIP, BITCHES.  
**notes****3:**I AM SO SORRY. I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER. HERE HAVE THIS BEHEMOTH OF A CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start and a curse as her bleary eyes zoomed in on the reason for her rude awakening.

Her Neanderthal roommate oh-so delicately banged the door open and is now stomping his way around the apartment. She figured it's a Saturday today and she knew this because Sasuke is already up and it's not even noon yet, and this she knows because her alarm is set to go off at twelve (also because after three months of living with him, she's now very familiar with Sasuke's monotonous routines).

She snuggled further in her covers in an attempt to block out her asshole of a roommate stomping around like the caveman he is. All grunting and growling and shit. And it's a weekend too. Seriously.

The noises momentarily stopped and Sakura sighed as she buried her face in her pillows. Her makeshift bed somehow felt more comfortable and warmer than normal and—wow, what is that weird but wonderful smell? When did her lavender scented comforters started smelling like pine and Sasuke's aftershave?

Something was yanked underneath her accompanied by an all too familiar grunt and Sakura has confirmed she is so not in her sofa. No wonder the racket sounded clearer instead of a little muffled. Normally, she was able to block off all off Sasuke's Saturday grumping easily since he mostly kept it to his room and only slams the front door when he leaves. Why didn't she just kicked him off the couch last night again?

Oh, right. The idiot was up doing god-knows-what in his laptop in the living room and dozed off.

"Could you get any louder? God, seriously, why are you even up at such an ungodly hour on a weekend. Jeez." Sakura groaned as she flipped the sheets off her head to glare up at him. Her still sleep laden eyes squinted as rays of sunlight filtered the room.

Only to shot wide open as her eyes landed on her source of ire.

Sasuke stood beside the bed in nothing but a towel around his waist, droplets of water running down his naked frame looking exactly like he's fresh out of the shower. He held a shirt on one hand, the one he must've pulled underneath her, while his other hand was drying his hair with a towel.

"Like what you see?" he smirked down at her and Sakura was snapped out of her blatant ogling.

"Oh my god! Put some fucking clothes on!" She turned on her side and pulled the covers over her head. She did not want to see _that_ in the morning. Or ever thank you very much.

She dutifully ignored the sing-song voices in her head singing 'Liar' that sounded suspiciously like Ino and Tenten.

Dammit! It's only nine am on a Saturday morning and Sasuke probably thinks she's a pervert now.

_Godfreakingdammit. How is this my life?_

The resume of the stomping and Sasuke banging his drawers open and shut cut off her early morning embarrassment and she sat up in bed glare at a ready. _What is he even doing, seriously?_

"Do you have to make such a racket, really? How hard is it to get dressed and go? Some people are still trying to sleep for fucks sakes."

Sasuke whipped his head to her with a matching glare. Sakura is thankful he at least had on boxers and a shirt on now otherwise she would've lost the glaring match.

"I'm sorry. Was I too loud for you, _your highness_? Is the fact that you're sleeping _on my bed_ not enough for you I have to creep around _my apartment_ to not disturb you too?" He pulled on the skinnies he yanked out a drawer on. "It's nine-thirty on a goddamn morning, Sakura. People are up at this time of day and going places. Get your ass up and start moving."

"It's a fucking Saturday, Sasuke. Only you get up this early on a weekend, you freak."

"Don't remind me." He mumbled as we walked to the bedside drawer to get his keys. "When's your apartment going to be okay anyway? I'm tired of getting kicked off my couch and waking up to see someone else on my bed."

"_When the fucking spiders are gone!_" she screamed "I told you, when Kakashi gives me the go signal that's when I'll fucking move out. For now I'm paying you rent and feeding you actual food so I don't understand why you're complaining!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Sasuke shoved his feet in his shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Tch."

"Now, hurry up and leave. I still have a few hours before work and I want to spend that time _sleeping peacefully._"

She caught the sneer Sasuke sent her way and Sakura gave in to the urge to throw a pillow at him. He shut the bedroom door just in time and the pillow hit the wood instead. Seconds later she heard the apartment door slammed shut and she settled back on the covers still seething.

* * *

In the end she didn't get to go back to sleep after Sasuke left. There was something about Sasuke's crankiness that bothered her enough to wake her that morning. Instead of lying in bed pissed at Sasuke and life, she decided getting breakfast was a much better alternative.

She rolled around Sasuke's bed for a bit and inhaled its scent (which she grudgingly admitted sort of smelled divine and thus indirectly admitting Sasuke smells divine, not that she'll ever tell him that of course) she dozed off for another fifteen minutes before finally musting up the strength and will to actually get up. She flung the covers off of her and swung her feet off the bed. The floorboards felt cool against her bare feet and the urge to go back to the warm bed assaulted her again as she stared down at it longingly.

But the memory of Sasuke's bitch fit and of her rude awakening stopped her and she sighed. She stared down at the tangled mess of sheets and although she's still pissed at him for being a bitter ass and wanting everyone around him to suffer with him in misery, she also felt guilty. With a slight frown and a heavy sigh, Sakura decided to fix the bed. It's the least she could do after all for kicking the guy out of his room—even if it was his fault.

She yawned and stretched her arms up high as she exited Sasuke's room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she padded her way to the kitchen to get the coffee machine started. God knows Sasuke never does so on Saturdays.

Saturdays are the only time Sasuke wakes up before her. Something about meeting his brother or whatever. She never really bothered knowing or asking for that matter; when she did once he just grunted and told her to 'fuck off'. Neither of them is a morning person but usually Sasuke is milder on his distaste of mornings compared to her. He tends to be crankier on Saturdays and Sakura's learned to live with that (heck, she's got Dr. Tsunade Senju for her internship supervisor) but somehow he was bitchier than normal that morning. She wonders if it had something to do with his brother.

Two cups of coffee, the last tomato bagel (she made a mental note to buy a new bag on the way from work before Sasuke sees them all gone and go off the handle again) and half an hour of showering and getting dressed, Sakura is ready to go. She made one last final check of the apartment to see if all the lights are turned off and all the appliances are unplugged before she grabbed her keys and left.

As she made her way to the stairs (that elevator will _never _be fixed), she stopped in front of her apartment and stared at it for a moment.

Is it weird that she didn't feel any inkling of desire or longing to go back?

She ignored the little voice at the back of her head that said something equally absurd and unthinkable and told herself it is still because of the spiders.

* * *

"Yo, Sak! The new shipment came in this morning. Take care of them, yeah? They're in the storage out back."

"Okay! I got it! Good luck on that test!"

Sakura waved after Kiba as he disappeared to the employees lounge before clocking out for the day.

It's been six hours since she left the apartment and five hours since she started her shift and Sakura is still more than a little bothered by this morning's events.

She spent the time it took her to get to work from the apartment wondering why Sasuke was so cranky, had arrived to two conclusions by the time she started work and then had somehow managed to convince herself that it was all her fault by the time she was halfway her shift.

It's a given that Sasuke will always be crankier than normal every Saturday but there has got to be a reason for his fouler that usual mood today. Sakura initially suspected it has something to do with his brother. But then that's the reason for Sasuke's bitch-mode once a week so it must mean today has a different reason.

And that's when Sakura's neurotic tendencies decided to start acting up and replayed the morning's events in her head in full detail.

Sasuke not waking in his bed and Sakura occupying his bed instead. Sakura complaining about Sasuke making a racket. Sakura acting like a queen ordering Sasuke to up and go so she can still sleep while he went about his life. Sakura sassing him the whole morning when she knows he's already in a foul mood. Sasuke asking when her apartment is going to be inhabitable again.

And then her brain decided to be more helpful and replay all the other times Sasuke had woken up on the couch instead of his bed and all the other times he's asked her when she's going to move out.

Then it hit her. Sasuke's foul mood is probably because of her overstay.

Sakura bit her lip. She's tried to busy herself all afternoon hefting and stacking books in their proper shelves, taking inventory and labelling all their stocks to keep her from thinking about Sasuke and her little space problem. It had helped a couple of hours when she was stacking up medical textbooks and when Kiba was around to talk, but now Kiba's gone and she's stacking fucking pre-teen fiction novels. Shino doesn't work on weekends and Tenten's busy manning the counter with a long line of customers. She doesn't have anything else to take her mind off of Sasuke and keep her from drowning in guilt. Sometimes it sucks to have perfect muscle memory and a brain that can multi-task.

She wouldn't be choking in her guilt if she hadn't lied to Sasuke's face straight up. There's also that thing. The part about her apartment still not being okay was a lie. Kakashi had given her the go signal a month ago and told her she can move back any time she wants. She was just too chicken shit to move back (that and she really doesn't fancy having to move all her stuff back from the building's storage room up seven flights of stairs). Neurotic that she is she's convinced that the spiders are now out to get her for having them exterminated (even though _technically _it was Kakashi who did) and basically she now has to find a new place to live. The problem is that between the hospital and her work at the bookstore, she doesn't have any time to find another place.

She ignores the little voice in her head that somehow got louder saying it's because she's grown accustomed to living with Sasuke because what even. That is just ridiculous.

Sakura sighed as she finished stacking up the last box of new arrivals and scribbled some final notes on her clip board. Dragging her feet against the floor boards he made her way to the front of the store to relieve Tenten of the register. Maybe manning the counter and talking to customers will help take her mind off of her predicament.

"Hey, Tenten I'm done with inventory. It's your turn to stack the rest."

The older girl turned to her after smiling at the last person in the line. Sakura put her clip board on the counter and crossed her arms with her head on top. Her disappointment was obvious as she noted that there aren't any more customers around to distract her.

"Oh, I know that face" Tenten started "What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sakura mumbled with her eyebrows drawn.

"Did you have a fight with your knight-in-worn-out-converse-turned-roommate?" Tenten smirked at her from where she was perched behind the high counter.

"Please. We fight all the time. It's just—"

The bell on the door jingled signalling a customer and Sakura straightened up to greet them.

"Welcome to Paperback Emporium! How can I—what the hell?"

Figures the last person she wanted to see will come and drop by. Oh, irony how cruel is thee.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke how's it going?"

"Hn."

Wide green eyes shifted back and forth between Tenten and Sasuke in equal parts shock and confusion.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here? And Tenten you—no, wait—you two know each other?"

Sakura noted Tenten's smirk and Sasuke exasperatedly rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. You could say that. Sasuke here is my junior aren't you, Sas?"

"Tch."

"The better question is" Tenten eyes shined wickedly with a devious grin on her face as she looked at them "how do _you two_ know each other?"

Before Sakura could even stutter out a reply, Sasuke had beaten her to it.

"We're roommates."

Sakura swore she heard the gears kicking into life in Tenten's head as she put two and two together. She wanted to slap herself (and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke) for the shitfest that's just been created.

"Oh my god" Tenten gasped "So it_ is_ true! Naruto said you were shacking up with a girl and it was true! All this time I thought he was just full of shit, because c'mon let's be honest, you shacking up with a girl? Pffft! But I was wrong!" She let out a cackle as she banged her fist on the counter.

"And you!" she turned to Sakura "How come you never told me that Sasuke was your knight-in—"

"Tenten! Kurenai wants all of the books to be stacked by today. We don't want her to blow a gasket when she finds out it's not done! You know how her mood swings have been off the charts lately so go on move along, chop, chop!"

Sakura's voice rose as she half screamed and attempted to glare into submission the still smirking girl. There are a million questions buzzing in her head but right now but keeping Sasuke from knowing all the shit she's told about him to Tenten is top priority.

Thankfully Tenten seemed to be in a forgiving mood and just smirked at her one last time before she shrugged and hopped off the stool. She shot a cheeky grin, a wave and a "See you around, Sasuke" before she went to do her job.

Sakura scrambled with shaky knees on the high stool behind the register and made it her personal mission to not look at Sasuke at all cost and pretend he didn't exist. It would've worked too if only he didn't decide he suddenly wanted to be a fantastic conversationalist at the exact same time.

"I didn't know you work here."

Sakura shot him a pained look.

"What do you mean you didn't know I work here? This is the only bookstore in downtown Konoha."

Sasuke just shrugged and continued casually leaning against the counter as if that's what he came in to do. Sakura rolled her eyes. A few customers are starting to line up again and she needed Sasuke away from her lest he successfully distracts her into punching the wrong buttons on the register and get her fired.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"What time does your shift end?"

Of course he would answer her question with another question, of course.

She decided to just cave in. "In an hour" she sighed in exasperation.

Sasuke just nodded before he went off to the politics section.

Sakura rolled her eyes again as she stared at his back before he disappeared between one of the shelves.

What a weirdo.

* * *

An hour later found them entering the coffee shop right across the bookstore.

Sasuke had lingered around the bookstore for an hour browsing through politics and philosophy books and the law books at the back of the store. On one occasion she found him by the fiction aisle checking out what looked to be a mystery novel and then she saw him chatting up with Tenten with the girl doing most of the talking while Sasuke went on being his boring lackadaisical self.

When her shift ended she heaved a sigh as she hopped off the cashier's high stool and slipped into the employees' lounge to get her stuff. When she passed by the counter again to leave, she found Tenten perched behind it with a terrifying glint in her eyes and a wicked smirk. She reminded her to lock the shop securely and wished her a safe trip home and deliberately ignored the look she was giving her then even as the girl's eyes followed her as she exited the store.

"Fucking finally."

Sakura swiveled around at the familiar deep voice and nearly got her fingers caught between the shop's heavy door and the frame as it closed. She cursed as she clutched her fingers to her chest. Goddamn that was close. Green eyes ablaze turned to glare up at the offending person that startled her.

"Jesus Christ, Sasuke! What the fuck are you still doing here?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and stared down at her in all his arrogant glory. One of his hands is shoved in the pocket of his dark hoodie while the other clutched a paper bag with the shop's logo printed on it. How did she not notice him standing there?

"What the fuck took you so long?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"I've been standing here for half an hour."

"And I should care somehow because?"

The look he gave her, like she was the bane of his existence and he would like nothing more than to throttle her, somehow made her day infinitely better.

"Your shift ended an hour ago."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Tch. Let's go. I'm starving."

And that's when it dawned on her that Sasuke had waited for her to finish her shift. Sakura hated the stupid warm feeling that filled her inside at the thought even as she smiled up at him because heck she couldn't help it. This was Sasuke and the guy had a knack for somehow doing the sweetest things whether or not he knows it.

"D'awww. That is so sweet, Sasuke. You should've told me you were picking me up from work. I could've at least put on some lipstick."

Sasuke clicked his tongue but didn't shake her off as she linked their arms together.

"So, where are we going? I sure freaking hope you're paying 'coz I was just planning on making ramen for dinner."

In the months she spent working at the bookstore she had never once noticed the quaint looking coffee shop just right across the street. It's ironic how Sasuke would be the one to take her to see the seemingly hole in the wall cafe. Usually it was her bringing him to those kinds of places.

They were seated in a booth at the back part of the cafe beside a window. Sakura couldn't help but dart her eyes around the place. Everything about it just screams 'cozy.' The paintings hung about that looked like they were done by little kids who got hold of paintbrushes and paint, the little jars hanging by wires from the ceiling with candles lit in them, the wood furniture, the eccentric art pieces and the soft music in the background. How had she not discovered this place before?

"Stop fidgeting. You look like a kid on sugar high."

Sakura whipped her eyes to the man seated in front of her, bottle green eyes wide from all the pretty things she's seeing.

"Sasuke this place is amazing! How did you find this place?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "It's where my brother and I meet. He's the one who found it."

"I have to meet your brother. He seems like a cool guy."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he waved a waiter over. Later, Sakura found out that this was the place he was talking about that served what he claimed was the best coffee.

And damn was Sasuke right.

"So, you know Tenten." She started when they were in the middle of dinner. "And she's friends with you and Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Wow. Small world."

"We went to the same schools."

Sakura hummed as she finished chewing a mouthful of Fettuccini Alfredo. "So, then you must know Neji."

At the mention of her friend's beau, Sasuke froze from a forkful of spaghetti and narrowed his eyes to a glare. "Hyuuga" he sneered.

"Hyuuga?" she downed a gulp of her drink "Is he related to—"

"Hinata Hyuuga. They're cousins."

Huh. She knew Neji looked like someone. The long luscious hair must run in the family. She wondered how he's taking Hinata's engagement with Naruto. Damn her friends sure know how to hit the jackpots.

"Not well." Sasuke smirked over coffee and desserts when she asked. "He threw a hissy fit when the Dobe and Hinata first got together and an even bigger one when Naruto asked her to marry him." He looked mighty amused as he took a sip of his coffee. He opted to skip on dessert and made a face when Sakura ordered herself a double slice of Oreo cheesecake.

"You don't like Neji much do you?"

"Hn. He's a stuck up prick."

Sakura had to laugh at that. "You'd know all about stuck up pricks wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, Sakura."

Their easy banter made Sakura think that maybe she was just over thinking this morning's event.

And that maybe she should stop being such a bitch to Sasuke all the time. At least until she gets her shit together to move back—or find another place to stay.

She vehemently ignores the fact that the thought of living far from Sasuke and never seeing him again made her insides shrink.

Maybe she could start on the being nicer to Sasuke part.

"Hey, Sasuke listen. About this morning I—that is, I mean—"

Dammit why is this so hard.

"I was being a bitch and I'm sorry." She chewed her bottom lip and wouldn't meet his eyes lest she choke on her words more than she already has. "I mean, I know lately I've been hogging your bed and this morning you—I mean I—"

"Tch. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But I—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and fixed her with an exasperated look. Sakura just huffed because she knows that look and it means he's not having this conversation anymore.

When they finished eating and their bill arrived, Sakura made a quick grab for it but Sasuke beat her before she could even pull out her card.

"I could pay for myself you know. I was just kidding when I said it was going to be your treat."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he opened the door of the cafe for her. Sakura tightened her scarf around her neck as the cold autumn air assaulted her.

"It's fine. You cook for us all the time anyway."

His words didn't alleviate any of the guilt residing in her. Cooking for them occasionally is not equal to the amount of inconveniences her supposed temporary stay is undoubtedly giving him.

The walk back to their apartment is spent on companionable silence.

Autumn in Konoha is lovely Sakura thinks. Orange and brown leaves scattered about below the trees it used to be up at. The slightly cold wind is a very welcome change from the previous summer heat especially from someone coming from Suna, which really only has summer for a season. It really is a novelty for her.

Sakura shoved her hands in the pockets of her trench coat and burried half her face into her scarf. Sasuke walked beside her with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and the paper bag he's holding previously folded and tucked under an arm.

When they reached their building's steps Sasuke stopped to turn to her. Sakura didn't even notice and was about to go up the steps until he spoke.

"You're quiet."

Sakura bit her lip. For some reason she didn't like how she knew that there's more to just Sasuke's statement. After living with him for nearly three months Sakura has learned to decipher Sasuke's vague sentences. The underlying question in this one was not missed.

_What's bothering you?_

Sasuke's too kind she thinks. He might be this uncaring callous and rude person most of the time because that's what he wants people to think and he might think he is but really he's not. He took her in when she didn't have anywhere to go. He let her hog his bed occasionally. He picks up her laundry when she forgets to do them. He goes with her in all the places she wants to go and drags her drunken ass back home whenever they go drinking and takes care of her. He lets her watch her stupid reality TV shows and telenovelas and he doesn't complain even when sometimes her cooking doesn't turn out as awesome as it should.

And now he picked her up from work and treated her to dinner and even asked what's bothering her even when all she did all day was be a bitch to him. If anything she should've been the one to ask him what was bothering him so much that morning. She would've too except she's already convinced herself that it's because of her.

"Sakura."

"I..." she chewed on her lip not looking up at him. "I feel like I owe you too much already."

There was silence before Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and Sakura finally looked up to see him roll his eyes at her for the umpteenth time that night.

"Tch. I told you, don't worry about it." He said as he put a hand over her head to mess up her hair. He smirked as she scowled up at him.

"C'mon. Your stupid show is starting in ten. I'm not in the mood to hear you bitch about it if you miss it."

Sasuke made his way up the stairs and inside their building and Sakura found herself staring at his back feeling like warm liquid happiness has just been poured inside her, giddiness bubbling in her throat.

Sakura shook her head and convinced herself it's nothing because this is Sasuke and that is just not allowed.

* * *

Next Saturday, Sakura was up as soon as the front door shut.

Sasuke had been up earlier than his usual Saturday wake up time but surprisingly kept to himself. Sakura had to restrain herself to get up and check on him. He might've slipped and fell (and she is not going to clean that shit, blood is hard to clean off the carpet) or decided to go to bed instead and not meet his brother and she can't have him standing up his brother who's obviously a saint if he insists on meeting up with Sasuke at least once a week just to check up on him. Seriously. Sasuke is such an ingrate.

As soon as Sasuke was out the front door, Sakura kicked the covers off her and arranged her beddings. She traipsed to the kitchen to fix herself some coffee and a bagel. Can't exactly do anything without her daily cup or two of caffeine.

She was pleasantly surprised, however, to see the coffee machine full. Sasuke, who's usually too absorbed in his own misery and doesn't care about anyone (more than usual) on a Saturday, had actually turned on the coffee machine and had left it full.

Sakura is torn between being glad that her troll of a roommate is in a good mood for once on a weekend or thoroughly suspicious because she never knows if Sasuke has something evil up his sleeve. There was this one morning when they both had to use the shower at the same time and Sasuke had let her go in first (which he _never _does if he had anything to say about it) and it turns out it's because he knew there was no hot water left and the heater is just starting up again. He said it was payback for her using all the hot water last week or some other time Sakura could barely remember. It was the day that Sakura learned that Sasuke is one petty vengeful bastard.

There is steam coming out of the coffee pot seducing her with all its black glory and wonderful smell and Sakura thought 'fuck it' and drank two cups. She'll deal with Sasuke's petty vengeance for something she can't remember or whatever the reason he's being nice later.

It was still early when she started. She started cleaning the kitchen first just because she was already there and finished in under an hour. It's only ever used when she's home and they always eat out on the weekends—or order take-out. Sakura shuddered. There is something cringe worthy about the amount of take-out they order that had Sakura worrying for her kidneys in ten years time. She passed by the fridge on her way to the living room to check it and made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

The living room isn't all that hard to clean since Sasuke's apartment is close to Spartan-barren. All she had to do was dust and wipe the coffee table, the TV, the bookshelves (there was a pizza box lodged in between the books and Sakura made a mental note to whack Naruto upside the head next time she sees him. Mayor's son be damned), vacuum the rug and under the couch. She moved to vacuuming the hallways next and dusting over the dresser and wall cupboards lined on it before moving to the bathroom.

Sakura frowned when she got to their shared bathroom because she does not fancy slaving over the particular part of their abode, especially the toilet bowl. It reminded her of a similar event which involved her squatting over the flooring of her own once and scrubbing spider remnants off her tiles. Swallowing her disgust and irritation and reminding herself that neat freak Sasuke will be happy when he comes home to a sparkling bathroom, she scrubbed everything clean and even went so far as organizing their medicine cabinet. She denies to yielding under her curiosity however and smelling Sasuke's aftershave.

She is done by the time lunch time rolled in and was feeling pretty accomplished with herself. As she stood in the middle of their shared apartment Sakura mentally ticked off the whole of her cleaning routine.

The kitchen sparkling spotless and the dishes done? Check. Living room and hallways dusted and vacuumed? Check. Bathroom sparkling and disinfected? Check. And just because she can, she even did their laundry. She had ventured in Sasuke's bedroom and plucked off all the scattered laundry about (who's the slob now, Sasuke?). She didn't bother doing more than that though because like hell she'll clean after Sasuke's filth in his own goddamn room.

After taking a soak in the tub and fixing herself a glass of wine and mac-n-cheese (and reminding herself that she has _got to stop_ eating like Sasuke) she settled herself on the couch.

Speaking of rooms, there is one that she hadn't bothered going in.

At the end of the hallway opposite the one Sasuke's room is in there is another door adjacent to their shared bathroom. She didn't bother to check if it was locked or not, never did because...well, because it was Sasuke's and the man won't even tell her his last name. What if there's—

What if there's something he's hiding? Behind that door? Sakura has never seen him go through that door. Obviously he's got something hiding in there. What if the answer to why Sasuke won't tell her about his last name is behind that door?

A sudden fear crept up Sakura's spine. A million thoughts and scenarios ran in her head a minute.

What if Sasuke really _is _a criminal? What if behind that door is where he kept the bodies of all he's killed?

But that's impossible. A cadaver will start to smell under a week.

But what if Sasuke actually knows more than he lets on? Like, medically? Insane murderers usually do don't they? What if this is all just a facade? Him being nice to her and taking her in.

_What if the coffee she had that morning was her last and Sasuke's finally planning to dissect her when he comes back?_

Or worst. What if Sasuke turned out to have some weird fetish like that guy in that one trashy book Ino had gave her to read but she ended up throwing away because it was so trashy she couldn't stand it? How would she react to such a thing?

_And how would she turn him down and say she's not into that kind of thing?_

She couldn't take it. She has to know what was behind that door. Dead bodies and weird fetishes be damned.

Sakura hopped off the couch and approached the spare room slowly and carefully as if it might open up any minute and suck her in. She shakily laid her hand on the doorknob and very slowly tried to turn it. When it turned all the way she realized it wasn't locked and counted to three, mentally preparing herself for the worst, before shoving the door open.

The first thing that came into her mind was what a fucking hypocrite Sasuke is.

There were no dead bodies or chains or anything close to what she had imagined in the room would be. No blood or the stench of rotten flesh or weird sexual contraptions; just towers of boxes and picture frames and whatever the hell Sasuke stored in the room. The only criminal thing in the room perhaps is the amount of junk and accumulated dust.

Sasuke's always going on and on about how Sakura is such a slob leaving her clothes and her stuff everywhere when here he has a whole room full of his junk. And what a fucking liar. When he said he didn't have a spare room it was because of this? And what the hell! How come her apartment doesn't have a spare room? She could've turned that to a walk in closet if she had one. She is going to have a long talk with Kakashi one of these days. He said all the apartments were the same. First the spiders and now this? Is this building just infested with creatures from hell?

She ventured inside the grimy space with a hand over her nose and mouth. She picked up random pieces of whatever with her index finger and her thumb before tossing them over her shoulders. The room isn't as big as the bedroom but it's liveable—you know, if one cleans it of course.

An idea sparked. Maybe if she cleans this room she could move in here instead of eternally staying at Sasuke's couch! Or worst, having to find a new place to stay. That way she can just pay Sasuke actual rent and have her own space. No more coming home to Sasuke and his friends camped out in the living room, or Sasuke dozing in the couch forgetting he has a tenant sleeping there, or Naruto jumping on her! It's brilliant!

She was just about to get started on her plan when something caught her eye on a corner table.

It was something she never thought Sasuke would own. Sakura went to pick it up and dusted it off.

It was a camera, an instant camera. It looks pretty old, she mused, and looked like it cost quite a bit. She put it up to see if it still works.

When the picture came out and the image cleared, Sakura looked around her and realized what the room must be filled up with.

Sakura looked at the camera in her hands, old and worn down and looked like it hasn't been used in a long time, and decided to postpone her plans for now.

* * *

"I'm ho—"

Sasuke hasn't even finished what he's saying when he is assaulted by a flash of light and a distinct click.

"—ome."

Sakura smirked at his dumbfounded state as she waited the picture to clear. When it did she promptly burst out in giggles at Sasuke's image, gaping and looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Welcome back," she greeted as she pocketed the picture. It'll come in handy one day for sure.

Her roommate just stared at her from where he stood at the front door, his eyes fixed at the object at her hands, slightly confused but still managing to appear aloof.

"That's my camera. Where did you get that?"

"Oh, err..." Sakura looked down at her lap, her hands fiddled with Sasuke's camera. "I hope you don't mind. I cleaned a bit and I found this. I didn't know you do photography, Sasuke."

Sasuke just looked at her and said nothing. When he finally walked towards her she thought he might be mad (because what if there's a reason why all of those were in his storage room? God, Sakura you're such a nosy bitch) and she mentally prepared herself on the event Sasuke decided to throw her out, but he just sat beside her and took the camera off her hands.

"You cleaned it." He turned it this way and that and looked at it as if he's seeing it for the first time.

"Well, yeah I—"

She was caught off guard when he snapped a picture of her. Sakura frowned and whacked him on the shoulder as he snickered.

When the picture cleared out, Sakura looked like she was a kid caught with her hand on the cookie jar.

"What's with the face?"

"You're not mad?"

Sasuke raised a brow at her as if saying, 'why would I be?'

"Well, because... I mean, I figured you—"

"If this is about you feeling like you're in debt with me again or whatever crazy idea is in that head of yours, I told you to forget about it didn't I?" He pointed the camera to the ceiling and snapped another picture. "How many times do we have to—"

Sakura flushed at having been read easily. Dammit. Is she really that easy? "It's not about that!" she exclaimed a little louder than she expected as Sasuke snapped his attention to her. It only made her more flushed. "I mean I—I thought you—

"I mean, I realized I shouldn't feel too guilty about crashing in your couch because hell, I pay you rent and I make sure you ingest actual food. I just thought it'd be nice to clean up the apartment a bit because I know how much of a clean freak you are and shit." She rolled her eyes. "I did the laundry too, mind, but no way in hell am I cleaning your goddamn room. I am not your mother."

"You should've. You sleep there all the time like it's yours anyway"

"Irrelevant. Besides, it's mostly your fault whenever I crash in your bed."

They lapsed in silence then as Sasuke fiddled with his camera and Sakura kept to herself. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't ask where she got the camera.

"But it still doesn't explain how you found my camera."

She bit her lip. But of course he will because this is Sasuke, future lawyer extraordinaire. Nothing gets past the bastard.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something completely off topic but then Sasuke looked her down as if daring her and she pouted and fessed up.

"I was curious about the door in the hallway." She mumbled with her head down. Sakura feels like a child being scolded. "I thought you were hiding...something" bodies, a kinky hobby, something equally freaky "in there and decided to look."

"You thought I was hiding something illegal in there."

"No!" she denied as she abruptly looked up. She could see the faint hint of a smirk on Sasuke's face and she flushed, again. "No. Don't be silly of course not."

"Of course."

"I didn't touched anything though. Well, aside from the camera."

"Hn." He took another picture of her and it came out with her mouth awkwardly open. She snatched it from him.

"Ugh. Sasuke, you take the shittiest pictures you absolute—"

"You didn't have to."

"Huh?"

"Clean the apartment. It's not that unkempt anyway. It's your day off."

"Yeah, right. Says the guy who had a bitch fit when he saw the garbage not thrown out two days ago. And you are such a hypocrite wanting a clean house when you have a room full of junk and dust."

"I didn't have a bitch fit." He narrowed his eyes at her as he hissed.

Sakura shrugged, "Eh. It's fine, really. I didn't mind."

Sasuke didn't say any more and they lapsed into silence once again.

Sakura watched as he continued to fiddle with the camera on his hand. There was something to be said with the way he handled the little contraption. He looked like he really knows how to handle it and judging by the slightly worn out but surprisingly well kept condition of it, he really does—or did. She tried to imagine Sasuke with the device, tried to imagine him snapping pictures of people and places and collating them into one spectacular thing and she began to wonder why it was kept at the storage room, unused and forgotten collecting dust. She looked at Sasuke and he seemed like he's actually happy with his camera. And Sakura knows there isn't much that Sasuke likes in life, there isn't much that could please him, so why does something that makes him feel happy kept away?

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"How come you don't do this anymore? I mean, I saw some of your stuff and they're actually not bad. Actually, they're pretty decent." She bit her lip. "Oh, what the hell. Fine. They're pretty awesome."

"It's just a hobby."

"Oh."

The look on her face must've said something more as Sasuke smirked at her and seemed amused. "I'm not one of those frustrated photographers if that's what you're thinking. It's not like my family's against it or anything."

"Oh. So, it's not like photography is your true love and you just decided to study law because your family doesn't support your real passion kind of thing?"

He scoffed, "Hardly. My mother's actually pretty supportive. My life's not a tragedy, Sakura."

"I didn't think that!" Of course she didn't. This boy and his assumptions, seriously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her but she knows it's more out of his disbelief of her than actual annoyance.

"I dabbled with photography before. It really is just a hobby. When I got in to KU's law school, I got so busy with school and work that I eventually lost time for it."

"Oh." She looked down at her lap. The sudden realization that this was the most Sasuke has ever shared about his life and his family slowly crept up on her and made her feel something unexplainable. "Well, why don't you never display your work? I mean, even just here? It's pretty good you know."

Sasuke turned and pointed his camera to her. Sakura smiled just in time for the flash.

He looked down at the picture in his hands and said, "Yeah. They are."

There was something with the soft smile on Sasuke's face that made something in Sakura shift and made her want to never leave ever and this is so, so, so bad.

* * *

In the past week that followed her week long paranoia of Sasuke's annoyance of her overstay, Sakura had come to the horrifying realization.

Sasuke is the reason why she doesn't want to move back to her apartment.

On mornings she'd wake up with the coffee maker already turned on. Sometimes when she gets home extraordinarily late, there is take out in the fridge and Sasuke doesn't even make her pay. Once a week, when she forgets to do the laundry, she goes home to find hers neatly folded on her couch with the whites separated from the colors. On the fifth consecutive day she woke up on his bed rather than her couch, Sakura had reached an epiphany.

Her apartment's been done being exterminated for over a month now. Hell, she doesn't even cringe whenever she passes by her door. Kakashi's been asking her when she'll be moving back so he can start collecting her rent again or if he should start collecting Sasuke twice the rent.

The reason why she still hasn't moved back in isn't because of the eight-legged creatures from hell, no, partially still but not entirely. The real reason why she can't move back to her apartment is because she's become entirely too comfortable living with Sasuke.

This will not do. Isn't the point of moving to Konoha proving her independence? Not the other way around and to a man she barely knows no less?

Sakura decided that something must be done. Even if it feels like that something feels awfully wrong.

So on the night that marked her third month stay at Sasuke's apartment, Sakura takes him to the tomato restaurant on seventh.

"So, hey I have to tell you something."

Sasuke looks up at his from his spaghetti and Sakura giggle at the little sauce at the corner of his lips. She moves to wipe it from his face before she catches herself and motions for him to do it instead.

And that is another thing. She's become entirely too comfortable with Sasuke.

"Thanks" he says as he wipes his mouth "What was it you were saying?"

Sasuke's eyes are on her and the way she has his full attention, like she's the only one in the room worth noticing aside from his plate of spaghetti, makes the corner of her lips tug upward.

Sakura props her chin on her hand and smiles at him. "That your spaghetti tastes a hella lot better than this."

"Tch. Of course it is."

The smirk on his face is just brimming with smugness and Sakura finds herself thinking that she will miss this, dinner with Sasuke and the snarkfest that comes with it. She swallows it down before it makes her change her mind.

"So, I'm thinking of moving back."

Sasuke looks stupefied as he stops twirling a forkful of spaghetti.

"What?"

"To my apartment." She clarifies. "The extermination's finally done and Kakashi gave me the go signal to move back in" she lets out the part that the go signal has been given a month before "and hey, you can have your couch back! Isn't it great?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything, just looks at her blankly and Sakura has to down a gulp of wine to keep from cracking.

She cannot be too dependent on Sasuke—shouldn't be dependent on Sasuke at all. She tells herself she can't keep living with the man. She's moved from his couch to his bedroom for crying out loud! She has to get her shit together and move out and back to a life without the constant presence of Sasuke.

"I see." He says as he reaches for his glass of wine. "Congratulations, I guess." He tips his wine glass at her as a toast and downs the contents of his glass in one.

And Sasuke's dangerous, she tells herself. She doesn't even know the man's last name and only so much of his life and his family. And more than that, Sasuke makes her feel things she isn't supposed to feel towards him of all people.

Sakura tells herself this is for the best as she tips her glass back and finishes her drink.

* * *

**notes 4:** Hello! Yes, this story is still being updated. I'm sorry I know it's been ages. I was busy with my thesis as you all know and I'm happy to say that...WE GOT A HIGH PASS! This means my group is on the running for Best Thesis! Thank you to all you well wishers. Also, to everyone who had some questions regarding the story...DON'T WORRY. All your questions will be answered in the next chapters.

TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT AWESOME SS AND NH ENDING!

**e****dit:**111815


	10. impulsive

**Prompt 10:** impulsive

**Summary:** Sakura does things to him that he can't explain but at least he's not the only one.

**notes:** Sorry for the wait. Consider this as a sort of last Christmas gift for 2014.

Beware. Crazy!Sasuke is on your way.

* * *

Sasuke spent the walk back to their apartment in a dazed state.

He'd lost count of how much he's had to drink at the restaurant that by the time Sakura ordered her dessert Sasuke had gone numb. He ignored the questioning look Sakura shot him when he forewent his usual coffee after dinner and stuck to finishing their bottle. And he didn't even put much of a fight when Sakura went to snatch the bill. After that they took a cab and got down at the curb by their building because Sakura wanted to walk the rest of the way. He didn't even remember if they split the cab fare.

Sasuke stuffed his fisted hands further his coat's pockets as he buried half of his face in its collar. Beside him Sakura is babbling away over something like she usually does but then he can't find it in him to be interested. Her words from the restaurant are still ringing clearly in his head and he's still trying to understand why there is a certain heaviness in them that seemed to seep into his bones and stayed there.

That and he's trying his best not to fall face first on the cold pavement.

"_So, I'm thinking of moving back."_

How can six measly words make his stomach feel like it has dropped to his feet, make his chest tighten like somebody is seating on it, and make him feel like something is lodged in his throat he had to down three bottles of wine to get rid of it and even then it's still there?

And wow, what was that? No, that is not disappointment, nope.

Because Sasuke knows disappointment like the back of his hand. He's seen it in the way his father looked at him as a kid and even later on in his life when he did something he didn't particularly approved off. And he's been doing that all his life it seems judging by the way his father looks at him at the rare chance they do get to see each other.

So, no. That was not disappointment, he was sure. It was something else.

"Sasuke? Are you alright? You've been standing there for awhile now."

Sakura's voice jolted him out of his reverie and he realized they were already in the living room of their—soon to be only his again—apartment. Sakura's winter booths are off and she's half sprawled on the couch looking up at him with confusion and slight worry.

Sasuke grunted before making a beeline for his room and slamming the door shut.

The feeling stayed with him even after he's changed for bed and as he lied awake trying to pin point what the feeling in his gut was.

When midnight rolled in and he's still awake, Sasuke turned to his side as he grunted in frustration, slightly drunk and confused as fuck just like he always is when it comes to Sakura. The feeling in his gut remained and Sasuke convinced himself it's indigestion.

It's probably just because rent's coming up and with Sakura leaving he's got to work twice as hard again. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

The morning after was a Friday and Sasuke woke up with the mother of all headaches and his back in pain.

His alarm clock is still loudly beeping on his night stand and he pulled out whatever it was that was digging at his back (it was his hardbound copy of Konoha's bylaws and foreign policy and he cursed as he remembered the paper due on it later) and used it to hit the snooze button. That was clearly a wrong move because aside from the resounding thud that only made to worsen his already worst headache, he now also probably need to buy a new one after that but he really doesn't care.

He reached over for his phone to check the time (because turning his head is just not an option) and to check if he has any messages.

Eh. A text from Naruto. Unimportant.

Sasuke threw his phone somewhere beside him and contemplated why he was awake and whether or not he should get up. But if he's awake that means he needs to get up but somehow he can't manage to find a reason why and he really doesn't want to. His head is throbbing and his back is in pain. Clearly the world is sending him a message not to get out of bed today.

The reason came at the sound of the front door slamming shut and suddenly, like a movie fast forwarding in his mind's eye, the events of last night came flooding back to him and so did the reason as to why he has no motivation whatsoever to get out of bed.

Sakura treated him to that tomato restaurant on seventh. She told him she's moving back. He responded by drinking the wine on his glass straight up and then refilling it again and again and again until the whole bottle was finished and ordering another one—or two, maybe three.

The heavy feeling from last night was back with a vengeance coupled with his slight hangover. Sasuke, now half sober and the haziness of sleep gone from his system, finally realized what the godawful feeling in his gut was.

It was like every time Itachi says he's gonna watch his soccer game but never does. It was like that one summer Naruto told him they were gonna leave town to escape the annual gala only for him to ditch Sasuke because he was staying at the Hyuugas. It was like in third year high school when he was left to work on a Chemistry project for finals because his supposed partner already passed her own. It was all of the godawful shitty things he had to go through only this time it felt ten times worst because at least then from Itachi he knew there was never a guarantee that his brother would come knowing the constant demand of his familial duties. Naruto at least made up to him when he came back and had pictures of Neji, that prick, making a fool out of himself in an attempt to woo a very unimpressed Tenten and at least his lab partner was apologetic and offered to help him on his project.

But with Sakura there was no preamble. There was no buffer whatsoever. She just outright told him she was gonna move out and back to her apartment without even so much as a warning; like she just happened to stay the night at his place and not for three fucking months almost four.

And Sasuke realized that the heaviness in his bones and the sporadic jabs in his chest felt a lot like betrayal.

Sasuke felt betrayed.

By Sakura, who he'd only known for a couple of months, of all people.

And the bitch hasn't even paid her share of this month's rent.

Suddenly Sasuke didn't feel like staying in bed anymore. Suddenly, Sasuke felt so pissed and angry at the world he needed to get up and do something.

How fucking dare her. How fucking dare her lure him into a false sense of security and then leave him high and dry. How fucking dare her just suddenly decide she was gonna up and leave as if she didn't invade his home and his life for three fucking months.

Sasuke sat up and wrestled his way out of his sheets that smelled like fucking jasmine from all the times Sakura fucking slept on his bed (God, that woman is awful) and stomped out of his bedroom to his kitchen. He sent a sneer to the direction of the couch and the neatly folded comforter atop the pillows. Great. Now his couch smelled like jasmine too and that's going to be a bitch to get the fuck out once Sakura moves out. Fuck it. He probably smells like fucking jasmine already. No wonder the assholes at work keep on sniffing him like fucking dogs and smirking at him. Fucking Sakura and her obsession on smelling like fucking jasmine.

A mug of steaming coffee was on the counter beside a plate of freshly heated tomato flavored bagel. There was a folded note under the plate. Sasuke snatched it up and read the barely legible chicken scratch Sakura calls her handwriting (fucking doctors and their shitty handwriting) on the piece of paper.

_For your hangover. You drank a lot last night your head must be killing you. I'll be home early so I'll see you at dinner!  
Laughing at your misery but still hoping you feel better. –xoxo Sakura._

Somehow this only made him angrier because fuck it if he's not gonna miss all these dumb little shit she does.

Sasuke glared at the mug of coffee and the plate of bagel as if they personally offended him. He decided not to touch them and went to shower instead in hopes that the warm water might soothe his anger.

It didn't and by the time he got dressed and passed by the kitchen counter again, his resolved crumbled and he ate the now stale bagel and drank the now cold coffee too. God, did it taste bad yet good at the same time. Bad because it's all cold and stale but at the same time the coffee tasted just like how he preferred it. It settled wrong in his stomach and he blamed Sakura for it.

He grabbed his backpack from his room and on his way to the door. As he hastily and angrily shoved his feet in his Vans, he saw the envelope Sakura usually puts her rent in on the table beside the door. Sasuke glared at it for a moment before snatching it roughly. He cursed her again in his head he was sure Sakura was probably choking by now.

Sasuke slammed the apartment door shut so hard the sound echoed of the whole floor. He passed by Sakura's door on the way to the stairs and glared at it hard enough to almost set in on fire. He vaguely contemplated the thought of infesting her apartment with spiders again before he realized what the fuck he's thinking and questioned his sanity. He cursed and stomped all the way to Kakashi's office on the ground floor and didn't even bother knocking, only flung the door and threw the envelope of cash in his desk with Sakura's rent along with his.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's more brutish than usual behavior before smiling as he counted the money on the envelope.

"So, how's it going with Sakura? I trust you've made her feel welcome?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth and reminded himself that he cannot maim his landlord. Even if he is partly to blame for Sakura moving back.

"She's moving back to her apartment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're getting your number one tenant back." Sasuke snarled before slamming Kakashi's office door shut much like how he did with his.

Kakashi only chuckled and shook his head as he continued counting his money.

"Silly boy."

* * *

Sasuke went about his whole day seething and utterly pissed at the world.

In their court simulation exercise, he went and grilled the opposition and completely and ruthlessly destroyed her case. His professor gave him a grade a point short of perfect (because professors just don't give perfect scores on principle and this somehow made him angrier even when it doesn't normally bother him) and failed to feel unapologetic towards the opposition even as he sighted her leaving the room in tears. If she couldn't take it, she shouldn't be a lawyer.

(It has nothing to do with the fact that she has the same haircut as Sakura and that Sasuke felt a sick feeling of satisfaction imagining her leaving the room crying. Of course not.)

His raging anger continued on even as he drove to work, going over the maximum speed limit and almost running over a pedestrian or two. He slammed his card door shut hard and didn't even winced even when he normally would because damn if he didn't love his car. He stormed up the garage and ignored everyone around him as he timed in and don his overalls. He nearly hit Suigetsu in the gut when he grabbed his tool box and merely growled out a "fuck you" when Suigetsu called him out on it.

When he cursed after dropping his wrench for the third time Naruto came bounding over and hauled him up by the neck of his overalls from under the hood of the car he's fixing.

Fuck. He didn't even know the idiot was around. What the fuck is wrong with him.

"Alright, bastard. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Let go of me you fucking idiot. I'm fucking working here."

Naruto only rolled his eyes at him and proceeded to haul him off to where the others are. He dropped him on the beat up couch next to Shikamaru and tossed him a can of beer. He waited until Sasuke finished half the can before demanding answers.

"Alright. Talk."

"Sakura's moving back to her apartment."

Naruto looked surprised. He probably thought it wouldn't be that easy.

But Sasuke's anger was fucking with his brain and if they even asked him why he'd probably run his mouth dry telling them why he's so fucked over about his shrew of a soon-to-be-ex-roommate moving out.

"Oh, really? Hey, that's great! We could finally hang around your—"

Naruto's words died down along with his excitement at Sasuke's glare.

"Oh. Is that a bad thing? But, wait, why is that a bad thing? I thought it was only for awhile and you wanted her gone?"

Suigetsu slid out from under the car he's fixing. "Wait, wait, wait! Who's this Sakura chick and why are we only hearing about her now?"

Shikamaru snorted. "Idiot. This bigger idiot" he jabbed a thumb to Naruto resulting to an indignant 'hey!' "has only been yammering about her since summer. She's the girl living with Sasuke. You've seen her when we had poker night at Sasuke's last month."

"What the fuck—thought tha' was a 'untime thing? Thought she just forgot some'ing at the bastard's place. So, Sasuke really has a chick in his apartment? Since when are ya shackin' up with this chick ya sly motherfucker."

"Hozuki, how is the car going? Please refrain from doing anything else until the car is fixed."

"Shut up, Hyuuga. Didn't ya hear nothing? Sasuke's shackin' up with a chick. Obviously this is more important than your stupid car."

Sasuke opened his mouth to let them know just how much of an idiot he thought they all were in the most colourful language he knows before Naruto cut him off.

"Okay! Listen up kiddies! Imma tell you the story of how little Sasucakes and Princess Sakura met. It all started with The Battle of the Tarantulas..."

Sasuke tightened his grip on his beer as he massaged his temples.

He'd known them all for as long as he can remember. Naruto he'd been friends with since diaper days because of their parents and Neji because the Hyuuugas and Uchihas are major business partners so they run the same circle. He and Sasuke don't get along much most of the time and they both think the other is a prick but they do get along in terms of agreeing that Naruto is an idiot.

They met Shikamaru and Suigetsu when Sasuke started working at the garage. Shikamaru's a lazy piece of ass who does nothing most of the time. His father is the Chief of Konoha's Intelligence Division and he says he works at the garage just for the heck of it but Sasuke suspects it's because he's actually more interested in cars than anything. Dude's actually a genius especially in mechanics and parts. Suigetsu was the douchebag Ibiki assigned to show Sasuke the ropes around the garage but only ended up annoying him when he works. Like Shikamaru, he has a certain specialization when it comes to cars and his is oils and fixing up the really battered and trashed cars, the kind that looked like it has no hopes of ever working again but Suigetsu somehow always manages to get them up and running again.

Sasuke looked at them all enraptured (Suigetsu more so) as Naruto tells them a rather exaggerated and half-untrue version of why Sakura was staying at his apartment and why he's pissed now and decided that they are all idiots and he needs new friends.

"...and now Sasuke's in love with her and doesn't want her to go. Isn't that right Sasukins?

Sasuke threw his crushed can at Naruto's head and made to strangle him before Shikamaru held him back and Neji pulled Naruto away.

"I'm not fucking in love with her, dipshit." He growled as he shoved Shikamaru off him, "And don't fucking call me that."

"Uzumaki, if you sport a bruise or, god forbid, a black eye before the wedding I will castrate you."

"Dude, chill." Suigetsu sniggered, "It's Hinata's wedding, not yours. And I don't think she'll appreciate you castratin' Uzumaki here."

"Shut up and finish the car, Hozuki."

"Hey! It's my wedding too! And fucking Sasuke you bastard! If I get a black eye before my big day our friendship is over! O-V-E-R—Over!"

"Your big day? Man, you sound just like a chick. Are you sure you're not the one who's gon' wear the big ol' white dress?"

Naruto made a strangled sound at the back of his throat and tried to lunge at Suigetsu before Shikamaru spoke.

"Children," he drawled "I'm sure the big wedding's got you all high and shit but can we get back to the real problem here?"

Naruto straightened himself and plopped down next to Sasuke. Suigetsu wiped his hands off a rug before standing up and going to the mini fridge in the corner to get them more beer.

"I'll have the car fixed by tomorrow, Hyuuga. Let's be proper asshole friends ta this bastard first, yeah?" Suigetsu said grinning at Neji as he handed him a can before leaning beside him on the car. Neji only rolled his eyes but accepted the proffered can all the same.

"So, what's got you so angry now? I thought you wanted her gone already?"

Sasuke took a swig of his new can before letting the dam out. He raged at how his apartment had been altered and how it smells like fucking jasmine all the time; how his bathroom is filled with all sorts of girl products and tampons—fucking tampons! She helps him pay the rent. How is he going to save up now that she's moving back? And how there's always beer in the fridge because Sakura's twice the drinker as he is and how she makes him clean all the fucking time. How ever since she moved in he gained a pound or two because she's always cooking and what the fuck is he supposed to do with all the extra food and extra shit in his apartment now? How is he supposed to go back to living with just pizza and take-outs? He's gotten used to a certain kind of lifestyle now and how fucking dare her just up and leave and change that? How dare her just fucking leave as if she didn't just invade his home and life?

When he's done it felt like some of the weight and anger in his chest was lifted.

His friends looked at him as if he grew a third head.

"So..." Suigetsu started "you're mad about all the extra food at your place? Whaaaat? Dude, if that's your problem we can come anytime ta take it off your hands."

"Let me get this straight," Shikamaru shifted on his left "you're mad because your apartment is always clean, there's always beer in your fridge and she always cooks and now that she's moving out you're gonna have to go back to living like a slob and without someone like a mother to take care of you?" He sighed as if he's given up on his case and raised his hands up as if in surrender. "Okay, yeah, sure I can totally see your point."

"Uchiha, you are an idiot."

Sasuke glared at Neji. Clearly the prick is not sympathizing with him. Cold blooded selfish bastard.

"You're mad because Sakura-chan is moving out." Naruto said beside him as he looked at him as if he's just had an epiphany.

"That's what I've been saying, idiot. Were you even listening?"

"No, I mean you're actually mad because Sakura-chan is moving back!" Naruto grinned and actually clapped his hands in glee that Sasuke wondered how are they still friends. "I mean, I was just screwing around when I said you're in love with her but I never thought I'd hit the nail right on!"

Sasuke massaged his temples once again. "Naruto. For the last time I am not fucking in love with Sakura. Why do you—"

"Dude, is that why you're so mad? Because this Sakura chick's movin' back ta her place? Dude, what the fuck. Ya have no right to be angry."

Actually, why is he still friends with all of them? And why is he still talking to these idiots?

"Why the hell not?"

In front of him Neji sighed. "Clearly, Uchiha isn't seeing the real depth of the situation here."

You know what? Fuck Hyuuga. "Shut up. I'm the one having the problem here of course I know the depth of the fucking situation. I'm losing a source of income. I'm gonna have to go back to eating junk and shit. My apartment's gonna go back to being shit because you shitheads are always there and you never help clean the mess after. And clearly you have no idea how fucking expensive law school is. Just because you don't have to worry about finances doesn't mean all of us can be as fortunate as you."

"It is not my fault that you have trouble managing your finances, Uchiha. You should've thought of all the consequences before you went and got yourself kicked out. I've met Sakura and she is actually a very decent human being. I would understand if she would want to leave your presence as soon as possible." Neji shot him a condescending stare as he stood to his full height. "You just proved my point. You couldn't be anywhere farther from the real nuance of the situation. And you're supposed to be a lawyer?" he scoffed "Pathetic."

There was silence after Neji's spiel, all no doubt in a bit of shock at his words.

Sasuke was seething. How fucking dare Hyuuga bring that up. They all know the subject of his family was a taboo. He was not kicked out, he left on his own. Sasuke glared at Neji feeling his anger slowly rise into an all out rage.

"What did you say you fucking—"

Before a brawl could commence, Shikamaru, ever the voice of reason, cut in. "What Neji means to say is perhaps you're missing out on the real reason of your anger." When Sasuke didn't say anything he continued, "With the way you said it, it sounded as if you've gotten rather fond of her presence. You're not mad about the changes in your place or—heck, it's not even because you're losing income. You're mad because you just don't want her to leave."

"Dumbass. You're the one who let yourself get attached. She's gon' have ta move back out eventually. Didn't ya say that's the deal?"

Sasuke let their words sunk in. He glared at the smug looks of Naruto and Suigetsu and at Neji's ever condescending one.

"I'm not fucking attached to her." He growled as he stood up to get back to work.

Sasuke was wrong. Telling his friend didn't make him any less angry. If anything it only made him angrier.

At Sakura because she messes with him so hard and he has no idea why or how. At himself because he lets her.

And at his friends. Dumbshits decided to actually be logically the one time he didn't need them to.

* * *

The minute Sasuke stepped inside the apartment, he was greeted with the smell of something heavenly and the sight of Sakura's luggage parked beside the couch.

The combination was oddly ironic and Sasuke frowned. He knew it was gonna happen. It's only been the cause of the awful mood he's been all day but it didn't made him less angry to see it happening right before his eyes.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura called from the kitchen and Sasuke looked up from hanging his coat in time to see her come in the living room.

Sakura visibly brightened when she saw him. She stood on the doorway of the living room her well worn apron over her clothes and her hair in a messy ponytail while she held a ladle in one hand. The image made the coldness in his body disappear and managed to warm him in a way strangely only Sakura can. "Oh, you're just in time! Dinner's ready. Clean up and come eat."

When he came to the kitchen, the table was already set and there were at least three dishes prepared. Sakura was standing with her back on him pouring over something on the counter. She told him to sit down and when she came to, she placed a plate of stuffed tomatoes in the center of the table and beamed at him.

"I promised I'd make you them didn't I?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Well," she removed her apron and moved to sit on the chair opposite him "think of it as a going away thank you dinner."

Sasuke eyed the lime green suitcase beside the couch and the large tote bag beside it. Sakura's already packed all of her stuff and he wondered if she's really in that much of a hurry to leave.

"Hey, why the long face? I mean, I know that's your default but aren't you supposed to be celebrating 'cause I'm finally getting out of your hair?"

"Tch."

"Well, turn that frown upside down and don't ruin my going away dinner with your fugly face and your dreary brooding cloud."

They ate in silence after that. Sasuke didn't entertain her attempts at small talk and questions about his day like he normally did. Sakura tells him about her day but he was deliberately unresponsive that by the time she finished recounting how her shift went at the hospital and the horrors of Friday market sale their dinner was spent in moderate silence with nothing but the clinking of the table wares as background noise. The food was divine and the wine perfect but Sasuke failed to enjoy it all.

"Are you mad? Is it because I didn't tell you sooner? That I'm moving back?" She asked later after they finished washing the dishes. They sat on opposite sides of the couch by the fireplace finishing their bottle of Merlot thatSakura got for their dinner. She looked up at him through her lashes cautiously and Sasuke felt a little angrier at himself. She made them a wonderful dinner the least he could do is not be an asshole to her. "Because I could always stay of course but I have to have your bed."

Sasuke snorted at that and Sakura smiled and shifted to lean on him. He automatically raised his arm and draped it over the back of the couch as Sakura snuggled on his side her with head on his shoulder. It was already an instinct. Sakura would lean on him and he would move his arm up and around her so she could snuggle on his side better. Sasuke wondered if every instinct and second nature and every other muscle memory involving Sakura will go away with her.

"Shut up, Sakura. We both know you won't be completely out of my hair because you live right next door. You'll still come screaming to me when you see a fucking spider."

And probably to use his coffee maker because damn this girl just loves his coffee maker. Sometimes he suspects that's the reason why she stayed this long.

"And my coffee maker because God knows you can't function without drinking at least a bucket of caffeine."

"It makes me so happy that you know me so well, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hey, don't be mad at me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sasuke." Sakura poked his cheeks and Sasuke made to bite her finger. This only made her laugh. "You'll help me move back in tomorrow right?"

"And why the hell will I do that?" She's asking him to help her move out. Did she still not get that that is the last thing he wanted to do? Unbefuckinglievable.

And damn it if he didn't know he was gonna cave in before she even finished asking. Damn Sakura and her bewitching ways.

"Because we're friends and friends help each other out. Also, because I slaved over tonight's dinner and made you bitching stuffed tomatoes!"

"Tch. It wasn't that good."

"Liar! You had five out of seven! Five! And I saw you lick your finger after running it on the side of your plate."

"...lies."

"Sasuke!"

She laughed—head thrown back her shoulders shaking, loud and uncontrolled—and Sasuke smiled despite himself.

"Dammit. Alright fine, if it will get you to shut up, fine!"

"Thanks, Sasuke! You're the best!"

And goddamit he can't even stay properly mad at this girl.

* * *

The next day, true to his words albeit out of frustration, Sasuke helped Sakura moved her things back to her apartment.

Or, the more appropriate account would be, he moved all her things back in her apartment for her while she took pictures of him from his own camera.

"You know the deal was I was going to help you move back, not that I would do it myself."

They were on the sixth floor and he is carrying two boxes labelled 'medical books' while she sits at the last flight of stairs leading to their floor fiddling with the camera. Sasuke is used to carrying heavy things what with his work in the garage but damn these boxes are putting a real strain on his arm muscles. He could literally feel them tingling.

"Just how many of these boxes do you have?"

Sakura lifted the flaps of the box and peered over them. "Well, these are volumes ten and eleven. There's one more of these in the storage and then all my other stuff."

"How many of these medical textbooks do you have?"

"Your bookshelf with all your law books? Twice of that and then some."

"Jesus Christ."

Sasuke heard a click and scowled at her as she fished out the polaroid and waited for the picture to show.

"Oh, wow, Sasuke. You're arm muscles are looking _really freakin' good_. Damn."

The picture that came out was of him standing and slightly facing away from her after he just dropped the boxes he was previously holding. If he wasn't so annoyed he would be extremely flattered but as it is his annoyance over her won.

"If you have time to ogle at me like I'm some grade-A manmeat" he sneered using the term she often used when describing the models she ogled at "from one of your ridiculous magazines, you have time to help with moving your shit back. They are, after all, yours."

"Okay first of all, I cannot believe you just said grade-A manmeat. And second, excuse you. You don't look half as good as the grade-A manmeats in my magazine. Please." Sakura scoffed.

"That's not what you said."

Sakura sneered back at him as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever asswipe. Alright fine come on." She set his camera down on one of the boxes as she pocketed her latest picture of him. Something tells him she's had a lot of those and he doesn't understand why this somehow pleases him. "Let's finish moving me back in. You have somewhere to be in two hours, yes?"

Tch. That too. It's a Saturday and he's supposed to meet Itachi in two hours. That means he woke up three hours early than his usual time to help Sakura with her stuff. God, the things he does for this girl and he still has no idea why.

An hour and a half later found them slouched on his couch munching on pizza and drinking cold beer after just having finished moving back all of Sakura's stuff from the building's basement storage.

Sasuke couldn't even remember how many times he had cursed Kakashi and his incompetency as a landlord as they went up and down, up and down the fourteen flights of stairs of this godforsaken building. The thing could crumble tomorrow and Kakashi will still put off fixing it until it's nothing more than dusts.

"God, I'm beat." Sakura bemoaned beside him and he snorts.

"_You're_ beat? I'm the one who did all the work."

"Lies. I helped too and I treated you to pizza and beer. Consider yourself duly compensated."

Sasuke watched her as she practically inhaled two slices of pizzas in less than five minutes and then proceeding to throw her head back to finish her can. He shook his head when she shamelessly belched and thought something must be wrong with him because he found it endearing more than disgusting and he thought he would actually miss this.

"So, hey, Sasuke I know you don't like taking pictures because you're a grouch and all but can we take one right now?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want a photo of us together."

"We already have a lot of pictures together. We have _too many_ pictures together, Sakura."

"Shut up and smile."

Sakura leaned over him and pointed the camera at them. There was a click and a flash that temporarily blinded Sasuke after and he is once again reminded why he prefers to be behind the lens. When he came to, Sakura is smiling at the polaroid in her hand and Sasuke leaned over her to look at it.

She was leaning on his side again, with one of his arm draped over her and on the back of the couch. Sakura has a big smile on her face with her free hand doing a peace sign and Sasuke...

"Well, I'll be damned." Saskura breathed. "You're actually smiling here! I didn't know you could do that, Sasuke!"

He just rolled his eyes at her as he took a sip from his can.

"Hey, can I keep this? I think this is the only picture we've taken that you're not scowling at me."

"Whatever."

They were quiet after that, with him finishing the remaining slices and Sakura beside him looking through the pictures she'd taken. There are a lot of things that Sasuke will not miss when Sakura leaves, like the scattered female garments on the floor and mistaking her razor for his, but this he will. Sitting side by side in comfortable silence in the living room just enjoying each other's company. Sakura may be annoying most of the time but her presence is something that Sasuke had grown accustomed to. It's not to say that he wouldn't know what to do now that she's not going to be around all the time but it does messed up his routine and Sasuke likes routine.

"Why are you scowling on all the pictures we've taken since last night? Are you really that sad that I'm moving out?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much."

"Hey, don't be too sad." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll still cook for you whenever I can. God knows you'll kill yourself eating nothing but take out and pizza."

"I can take care of myself. You should worry about yourself more so you don't end up homeless—again."

"Meh. I'll be fine. Besides," she turned her head and smiled up to him "you'll be right next door if the spiders come back."

Sasuke shot her a look. If she thinks he is going to wake up in the middle of the night to her screaming about goddamn bloody spiders she is sorely mistaken.

"This is the last time I'll ever sit on this couch." Sakura sighed as she looked down at the couch while stroking it lovingly.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Good bye lovely baby. I will miss you and all the wonderful nights we spent together."

Sasuke scoffed. This girl and her theatrics.

"You're being overly dramatic."

"What? It's not like you're gonna invite me back any time soon."

Sasuke wondered at her words. Why does it feel like she thinks he hates having her around? Was it something he said? Or did?

"Well," she stood up and dusted her hands on her shorts "I gotta go. Actually, no, _you_ gotta go so I'll just leave now so you can—"

Before she could even make her way to the door, Sasuke sat up and grabbed her hand.

If anyone asks why he did what he did, Sasuke wouldn't know what to say. But in that moment, he swears his body moved on its own without asking permission from his brain and apparently his mouth was in on it too because the next words that left his mouth were, "You can come and stay over anytime you want."

The shock in Sakura's face was evident and Sasuke half expected her to either make a teasing remark about it as she is wont to do or something equally degrading to him.

But instead Sakura smiled a smile that made his heart ache and his grip on her hand tighten. He stared up at her wide eyed as she turned back towards him. He'd seen her smile at him countless of times. He's had them captured on film numerous times. But the smile she gave him then... if he wasn't frozen in place he would've captured and immortalized it in film but as it is he couldn't even take his eyes off her. Sasuke knew that Sakura was some kind of pretty but in that moment, with Sakura smiling down at him like a dream, the image of her will be forever ingrained in his mind.

"What? Miss me already?"

The next moment he felt something warm and soft against his right cheek as Sakura swooped down to place a chaste kiss on it.

Sasuke's grip on her hand slackened until it dropped. There was a stunned silence in which both of them digested what just happened. Sakura came through first and Sasuke watched as her eyes widened and her face colored at the realization of what she just did. He vaguely heard her squeak a good bye before storming out of his apartment.

He sat there still trying to figure out what just happened. Did he seriously just told her she can come and stay whenever she wants? Why the hell did he say that to her? He should really learn to control himself because who knows what he's bound to do next time? Invite her to stay over forever? Jesus Christ.

She did this to him, that bewitching pixie-girl. He has never been this brash and it's pissing him off.

He thinks of Sakura's reaction and the act that followed. He lifted his hand to where her lips touched his cheek and felt the stickiness of her lipgloss.

It pleases him that at least he's not the only one.

* * *

Sasuke deliberately took his time making his way at the cafe he and Itachi were supposed to meet. He was already late to begin with, what with him lingering in the apartment after Sakura left, it wouldn't matter even if he hurries up. Itachi would still call him out on it regardless.

He almost wanted to call to tell Itachi he didn't feel like going. But he was so hung up about that morning that the time passed and before he knew it, Itachi was calling him asking where the hell he was.

When he got there Itachi didn't say anything. Just shot him a look over his newspaper as he made his way over to him. Sasuke wordlessly pulled the chair opposite Itachi and sat heavily.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You're looking more sullen than usual." Itachi asked as he turned a page of his newspaper.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. I'm well used to it by now and I know you've been preoccupied."

Sasuke looked at his brother. As brothers there has always been a sort of gap between them and Sasuke knew this even when he was young. But as much as Itachi thinks he knows Sasuke's quirks and idiosyncrasies Sasuke also knows his. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi's doesn't show so much at his facial expressions or actions but in his words and the way he speak.

And something about Itachi's words tells Sasuke that his brother knows something.

"What do you mean preoccupied?"

Itachi waved over a waitress and asked a refill of his coffee. He turned to Sasuke and asked, "What would you like to order?"

"Itachi."

"So, how is it going with your roommate?" Itachi asked casually after the waitress left.

Sasuke sighed. He knew it was coming. They've delved into the topic of his roommate in passing before. Since his brother seemed to make it his personal mission to know everything there is to know about his life, naturally he knows about the move out too. That or Naruto babbled again. It's probably the latter. Sasuke is going to seriously murder Naruto now.

"How did you know? It's Naruto isn't it? I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Is that why you seem troubled, Sasuke?"

"I'm not troubled over it."

"Over what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at his brother's faux innocence. Itachi raised a brow at him. Sasuke watched as he finally put down his newspaper and took a sip from his coffee. It reminded him of the way Sakura nuzzled down mug after mug of coffee and he shook his head.

"I hope you aren't giving her a hard time over it, Sasuke."

A hard time? Sasuke scoffed. Heck if the events that morning were anything to go by he's been giving Sakura anything but a hard time.

"You've no right to be angry at her, Sasuke." Itachi continued "And if what I heard about your feelings for her is true, you're going about it the wrong way."

"I knew it was Naruto!" That fucking blabber mouth. Sasuke was going to maim him. Hinata's wedding photos be damned.

"Look, I'm not angry at Sakura." Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "and I don't have any feelings for her no matter what that idiot told you. Sakura and I are neighbors—friends. There's nothing going on between us."

"Of course."

"Look, I'm just being an idiot over it. Law school's expensive as fuck even with the scholarship and Sakura helped pay the rent while she was crashing over. I just gotta figure out how to budget the expenses again without her on the picture. It's fine. I don't even know why I'm so messed up about this. God."

Sasuke sighed and Itachi shrugged and they left it at that.

After Itachi, Sasuke decided to drop by the garage to do some extra work. Now that Sakura's not going to pitched in on rent, he has to work double again. He cursed himself for dropping his hours. Now he has to work double to make up for the extra money he could've earned when he didn't have to worry about paying the rent in full. Ibiki was surprised to see him on the garage on a Saturday but didn't complain and was glad to give back his previous hours.

It was late when Sasuke trudged back to his place. He fumbled with his keys and wondered why the lights were all off when he opened his door. Usually the lamp in the living room will be on because Sakura would still be reading her—

Sasuke almost said "I'm home" before he realized there was no one waiting for him, not anymore.

* * *

**notes:** I didn't like this chapter too much. Meh.

**edit: **111815


	11. a night with no stars

**Prompt 11: **a night with no stars

**Summary: **There hasn't been a single good thing that's happened to her since she moved to Konoha. Except maybe Sasuke and his penchant for bringing her dinners and making everything alright.

**notes: **I went on a whim on this one but oh well.

* * *

For the fifth time since moving back to her apartment Sakura found herself lying stiffly on the edge of her bed.

It is nearing a week and she is still used to having to sleep on her side instead of taking up the whole bed. Three months of sleeping on Sasuke's couch trying not to fall off it did this to her. The first couple of days she was back she found herself waking in the middle of the night either because she hit her head on her night stand after falling off or because of the feeling of her rough carpets against her cheek or face. One or two mornings she found herself waking up with a stiff back or an asleep appendage (usually her left arm because she used to always sleep on her left side on Sasuke's couch) because she had slept on it for the whole night. Having to move around to get ready for work and do everything with only one properly functioning arm is not fun—not fun at all.

She groaned and shifted in the center of her twin size bed.

Sometimes she finds herself wondering if she will ever get used to living alone again without Sasuke's constant presence. She'd often wondered about it on the days leading up to her leaving and now, now that she'd finally gone and done it, she's still mulling about it.

Which is silly because she's only known Sasuke for three, maybe four months and hell, she doesn't even know his full name. Hell, she still isn't quite sure if he's really not a rampaging nut-case hiding behind a pretty boy-next-door neighbour facade. How can she be so attached to that sociopath?

Sakura will admit though that Sasuke had sort of grown on her—but only to herself and only when she is bored, drunk or a little lonely.

She's not quite sure how (and why for that matter) but somehow she's gotten used to all of Sasuke's idiosyncrasies, his evil grumblings under his breath and his constant eye rolling and side eyeing of her when he thinks she's being ridiculous—which is, come to think of it, almost always (Sakura wonders if Sasuke doesn't get a headache from all those eye rolling and side eyeing)—and the way his mouth is tilted down in a permanent scowl like everything around him displeases him, and finds that she misses all of this.

Even his bitching and moaning about Saturdays. Usually it starts around this time, a whole day before he has to meet with his brother for Saturday brunch.

Which she still doesn't understand because if Sasuke's brother really was the devil spawn Sasuke makes him out to be, why would he waste precious time just to see how Sasuke's doing? Truly ungrateful, that boy.

Sakura's fifth alarm rings and the catchy ringtone she now completely hates reverberates across her bedroom. She reaches over her night stand and felt around for her phone. She accidentally swiped at her pager and she cursed as it fell to the ground.

God help her if she breaks another one of the damn thing. Tsunade had let her go unscathed the first time and was kind enough to give her a new one (and then sent her to scut duty for a month) the first time she broke one. She'll deduct the next one from her intern pay and some other dire consequences Sakura is sure.

After Sakura successfully got out of her warm bed and carefully settled her pager on her night stand, she hauled her thick comforter off of her bed and around her shoulders while shoving her cold feet on a pair of fluffy house slippers. She slowly made her way to her kitchen and was displease at the realization that she has to prepare her coffee the old fashion way again.

Another thing she misses while living with Sasuke, she mused, is his fantastic coffee maker. She missed having the smell of brewing coffee wafting around the place in the morning.

Thoughts of Sasuke's coffee maker inevitably brought her back to thoughts of Sasuke.

Again, what is up with that? This constant thinking of Sasuke and everything about him. This has got to stop right now. It is not healthy.

Sakura thought back to the day she moved back as she leaned on the counter waiting for the water to boil.

Did she really kiss Sasuke?

Granted it's nothing of course. Just an innocent peck on the cheeks and it was just a spur of the moment thing on her part. Sasuke was being sweet offering and saying she could come and stay over anytime and Sakura didn't know what to say because what was she supposed to say to that? How was she supposed to answer when she was so happy to know that Sasuke doesn't completely hate her and actually likes having her around she could barely even think? Kissing him on the cheeks seemed to be the most natural thing to do at the time. It was nothing of course. Just something of a gratitude for everything he had done for her.

Of course that didn't stop the heat crawling up her neck and the blush on her face. She remembers feeling so mortified she wanted the ground to swallow her.

The whistling of the kettle shook her out of her thoughts and Sakura dropped her comforter. She shrieks when the cold air hit her and immediately snatched it up as she made her way to make herself coffee.

Damn her and her inability to set her priorities straight. Her heater broke down after three days of her return and she still hasn't remembered to get it fixed.

She wonders if Sasuke has a functioning heater in his—

"Motherfuck!" she shouted as her scalding coffee hit her tongue and spilled some on her mint green comforters. She cursed because the stains are going to be a bitch to get out.

That's it. No more thinking of Sasuke.

* * *

When Monday rolled in again and Sakura woke up with her faced pressed on her carpet and her left arm dead, she knew it was going to be a bad day.

For starters, she forgot to charger her phone the night before and so her alarm didn't go off. Now, she's approximately an hour and twenty two minutes late for work and Tsunade is going to chew her head off.

Morning shifts are the shifts from hell. People think graveyard shifts are but they are so very wrong. She would take the graveyard shift over morning shift any day. Whoever decided to change her shift to such an unholy hour is the devil and clearly hates her.

Sakura hauled herself from the floor and scampered to the bathroom.

Konoha's morning rush hour has always been a bitch to get through but Monday morning rush hour is a fucking war; couple that with the snow winter had brought and it would be impossible to get to work on time. Even with all the shortcuts Sasuke had taught her she still has to wake up early to beat the crowd. She's gonna have to fight tooth and nail just to get on the train or the bus, and she's probably gonna be groped there too what with all the people being squished against each other. She'd take a cab but then it'll cost thrice her usual fare and she can't afford to splurge money especially now that she's back to paying rent in full.

She quickly dressed and made her way to her kitchen for her daily caffeine fix only to find out she'd ran out.

Sakura despaired.

She cursed and decided fuck it, she's late anyway so she might as well battle the savage crowd battling their way at Starbucks to get their caffeine fix.

When she was making her way down the stairs she couldn't help her eyes from wandering at the door across the hall from her.

It's still locked and the morning paper is still outside. Normally Sasuke has classes in the afternoon, but he works at the garage in the morning and is usually on his way out by this time.

Maybe he'd like to—

There was a sharp beep from her bag and Sakura flushed as she caught herself. She shook her head to rid of her thoughts that are so very close to dangerous territories. Dammit! She's late and her pager is beeping like crazy and there's the cold snow and the morning rush to battle and she's thinking if Sasuke wants to walk to work with her?

The knob of Sasuke's door turned as it slowly opened and Sakura booked it to the staircase.

* * *

Tuesday was no better.

After her shift at the hospital, she went straight to the bookstore ready to unwind via numbly stacking books and taking inventory and just not think.

Only to find out Tenten will not be coming in due to whatever the fuck it was.

Meaning she would be manning the store for a straight six hours in the beginning of the start of the hellish Christmas rush.

Shino looked absolutely glad to see her when she came waltzing in through the staff door. Apparently Kiba couldn't come because of some home emergency or something and Shino's been running the shop since it opened. Sakura couldn't quite see it clearly (because Shino has this weird habit of still wearing his round sunglasses even indoors; come to think of it, she's never seen him without them on even at night, huh) but the slight tilt of his lips and the way he practically rushed out of the shop with a hasty farewell was enough indication for her.

Sakura waited for a whole hour for the older girl to show, stacking up books and manning the registry at the same time. When the second hour rolled in and people started swarming in with Tenten still not showing, Sakura resigned to an evening of dealing with the crowd of Christmas shoppers frantically squeezing in some early gift shopping.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you direct me towards the fiction section?"

"Aisle three ma'am, to your right."

"Uh, hey, I'm looking for the children's section?"

"Second aisle to your left, sir—excuse me, please don't touch that. Those are yet to be stacked and recorded, thanks."

"Do you have any more Harry Potter book sets? It's for my niece you see."

"I'll check in the back, ma'am. Please wait for a moment. I'll just—"

"Miss, can you help me reach the encyclopedias."

"Just a sec—please don't stand on the shelf, sir. I'll get right to you after I—"

As soon as the last person left, Sakura flipped the 'closed ' sign at the door with a heavy sigh. She can't remember ever feeling this tired during the course of her residency. It was a series of people asking for assistance one after another. They just keep on coming before Sakura could even finish responding to the first, and the line in the registry is a fucking nightmare. Her arms and legs felt like they're gonna fall off if she even so much as move them another inch. She could still feel her arms throbbing from all the reaching of high shelves, punching buttons at the register and bagging. Sakura catalogued the number of times she's been yelled at, given the stink eye, and sniffed haughtily at to a grand total of eleven. Not bad considering it's the most stressful time of the year and everyone seemed to want books for present. Gone are the days when a majority of people crinkle their nose in distaste at the very idea of reading and only a few actually appreciate literature as presents.

Not that she has anything against people being more inclined to read nowadays. She thinks it's great really, but damn does she hates to be the only one to be on the other side of buying.

Sakura slumped against the counter deciding to rest for a while before cleaning up and going home. The mahogany wood is cold against her cheeks and for some reason the smooth lacquer finish reminded her of Sasuke opening his door yesterday and her reaction to it.

A groan tore out of her as she planted her face flat on the surface.

She didn't know why she did that, ran away. Now that she thought about it, it was such a ridiculous thing to do. What if Sasuke had seen her? What was wrong with her?

_Oh my god, _she mused, _I'm such a fucking idiot._

As if sensing her misery, her stomach decided to join in the fun and remind her that she hasn't eaten since lunch. Sakura thought dinner sounds good right about now before she remembered that she hasn't gone grocery shopping in two weeks and there is nothing in her apartment to eat or drink.

She very nearly curled under the counter to cry. It's only Tuesday and already the life is out to get her.

* * *

Wednesday was the worst.

"I cannot believe you would be that stupid, Sakura."

Sakura seriously cannot believe her life.

"You almost sent an old man on an open bypass heart operation that, in no way, did he need. The poor sod almost had a heart attack!"

It is not even noon yet and already she's standing in Dr. Tsunade's office being chewed off to hell and back by the one person she wished to impress all because of a stupid—_basic_—mistake.

And it's only Wednesday.

"It was a rookie mistake—the most basic of all mistake! I would have expected this from someone like Watanabe but you, Sakura, I expected better from you."

She doesn't know what was worse, her lowering to the level of that boobs-for-brains Dr. Watanabe (_how _in the blazes of the seven hells did she get in the program?!) or Dr. Tsunade being utterly disappointed in her.

Again, she asks, how is this her life?

She had gone to do her usual rounds and went to pick up her charts from the reception desk. Admittedly she should've been tipped off that something was amiss when she noticed an unfamiliar record in her hands. Dr. Tsunade usually gives them a heads up whenever she decides to dump a new case on them but as it is Sakura assumed that her mentor just forgot. When one is as brilliant as the Dr. Tsunade Senju minute details such as reminding your interns of a sudden shift in the routine tend to go over one's head. Circumstances of such have been known to happen; it's nothing short of normal.

She delivered the diagnosis, said that his heart is failing and the surgery needed to be performed the soonest possible, had actually managed to be calm and sound professional yet still sympathetic to the man and his family. It wasn't until the old man, who was really the patient under the care of Dr. Shizune and did not in fact have any problems of the heart whatsoever, looked like he was about to asphyxiate, did she actually looked down at the chart in her hands—_really_ looked at the chart—that she realized she was delivering the wrong diagnosis to the wrong patient.

She nearly sent a man into cardiac arrest. She is supposed to cure people, not kill them.

"I know. I'm really sorry, Dr. Tsunade. It won't happen again." Sakura said with a wince and her head bowed. The words almost coming out in a whimper and she had half a mind to grovel on Dr. Tsunade's feet to not kick her out of the program but she doubts she'll be impressed of such an undignified display.

Dr. Tsunade sighed seemingly done chewing her off for the day. "I know it won't," she said as she slumped on her chair. Sakura was beginning to feel a sliver of hope when Dr. Tsunade's next words cut her off, "That's why I'm sending you to a month of scut duty to make sure it will never happen again."

She was dismissed after that and despite having practically told to be non-existent for a month Sakura is just glad she wasn't completely kicked off the program.

Her glum mood followed her for the rest of the day in the bookstore and until she got home. In such a dreary mood and deciding it couldn't possibly get worst now that she's home, she allowed herself a brief weak moment and glanced at the door right across hers.

It's been more than a week since she moved in and since she last seen Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. Usually at this late an hour, Sasuke would've done something for dinner—ordered take-out or made something instant like mac and cheese. If she were still living with him, he'd greet her in his usual asshole way ('you look like death trampled you over') before handing her a plate of dinner and popping a bottle of wine. Then they'll seat in the couch and watch a movie as Sakura relayed to him her awful day and not at all pay attention to the movie.

Now, as Sakura opened her door, what awaits her at home is darkness and the coldness of her apartment. Dinner is often foregone in favour of sleeping off her fatigue early.

Tonight was no different except perhaps for the pile of mail she found on her mailbox that needed to be sorted.

Sakura went through them with as much enthusiasm as if she were flipping channels.

Bills. Bills. Junk mail. Bills. Her monthly issue of Medical Journal and Cosmo. Bills. Letter from mom. Junk mail. A card from dad. An invitation for a winter fashion show from Ino—this managed to put a smile on her face. A card from her jetsetter brother.

Sakura dumped the pile on a table by the hallway, save for Ino's invitation which she clipped on her large calendar by her room. Her machine blinked by the corner and Sakura pressed the button to hear the recorded message.

"_Hey, Forehead. It's me your ever fabulous best friend in the whole wide world. Hope you received my invite because I am expecting you there. Sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I've been busy. Listen, I have to tell you something—something juicy. Call me ASAP. Bye. Love you."_

When the message ended, Sakura punched Ino's number hoping to talk to her friend and be filled with such radiance that only comes after a long and juicy girl talk.

Only for the line to be busy and be sent straight to voicemail.

Sakura put down the phone and resolved to sleep off her misery.

* * *

Thursday found Sakura storming the hospital halls with a massive coffee stain on her uniform.

Her alarm clock failed to serve its purpose as it is wont to do simply put, Sakura woke up much later than she should and thus, the disaster in her uniform.

In her haste to get to work early her daily morning caffeine intake suffered. She can't be late. She already royally fucked up with that little incident with almost killing a patient_**. **_If she shows up late—again—and in the same week as her stupid blunder, Sakura is positive she'll never step foot inside a surgery room for as long as she's an intern (not even for preps) and she'll be on scut duty _forever_.

So she had no choice but to pick up coffee from the overpriced, over commercialized and overly glorified coffee shop that is Starbucks which is the closest to the hospital. She keeps on forgetting that she needs to go grocery shopping and is mostly surviving off of convenience store food and take out. The one time she actually remembered she wasn't able to make it to the night market and had to get dinner of mac and cheese from the convenience store near the complex. It was nasty and it tasted like cardboard drowned in yellow water.

If Sakura had a choice she'd go to the quaint coffee shop right across the bookstore she worked at, the one Sasuke took her once. But as it is the place is out of the way and opens quite late.

When she got to Starbucks, the coffee was overpriced (as usual) and she had to battle a long queue (as usual) and somebody knocked her off spilling her coffee on her uniform in the process. The fucker didn't even turn around to apologize and before Sakura could give them a piece of her mind and throw her remaining coffee down their pants they were already gone. She left Starbucks with no coffee and humiliation splayed all over her.

And now she has to walk with a huge massive coffee stain on her scrubs as all the staff, some patients and guests snickered at her. Even Tsunade had snorted at her when she saw her on the halls as she made her way to the supply cabinet to change.

Oh, sure they don't react when they see someone splattered with blood and carrying their intestines spilling out of a holes on their stomach but spilled coffee on scrubs and they all dissolve in hysterics.

Assholes.

No one even bothered to help her or ask what had happened. Fucking Ami Watanabe even smirked at her and Sakura was so pissed she's willing to bet that bitch was the one who made her spill her coffee. That bitch had been out for her blood since day one. Never mind that Sakura knew Ami was assisting in a surgery during that time. Logic be damned when Sakura is pissed.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan what's up?"

Sakura whirled around as she exited the supply room. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she thought she heard Naruto's voice but then she turned and saw him approaching.

Naruto grinned as he made his way at her. He was dressed impeccably in a suit with his hands in the pockets of his winter coat, his usual shaggy hair was neatly combed and if not for the orange scarf around his neck Sakura wouldn't have recognized him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked a little disbelieving that he actually looked respectable. "Wait, scratch that. How did you know it was me?"

She doesn't remember ever telling him where she works and there are a lot of people wearing white coats.

The blonde rolled his eyes and laughed before taking out one of his hands from his pockets to mess her hair. "Uh, duh. You're the only person I know who has pink hair."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed deep, partly annoyed at Naruto messing her hair and partly at herself and her stupidity. Duh. She's the only freak she knows that has weird freaking pink hair. This lack of caffeine in her system is really fucking with her brain.

"Granny Tsunade often talks about a very talented intern with pink hair." Naruto said as he laughed and retracted his hand at Sakura's glare. "Oh and Sasuke-bastard told me."

Sakura paused from fixing her hair. Wait, Sasuke talks about her? Wait, but more importantly, Tsunade talks about her and think she's very talented? And most importantly, _Granny Tsunade?_

"Wait, what did you just call Dr. Tsunade?"

"Granny Tsunade. Why?"

"Idiot! You can't call Dr. Tsunade that! She'll gut you with a scalpel!" Sakura exclaimed clearly scandalized. Even Dr. Shizune doesn't speak to her like that!

"Uh, I just did. She's really old you know."

"Look, just because you're the governor's son and all and you come from a family of political hotshots doesn't mean—"

"It's fine, Sakura." A new voice chimed in and Sakura whirled around towards it. "This nitwit is my nephew and I already tried gutting him with a scalpel and it didn't work. Kid's skin is too thick."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her mentor almost comically. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, granny but I got a feeling you just insulted me."

For her part Dr. Tsunade just smirked. "What are you doing here, brat? Don't you usually avoid the hospital like a plague?"

"Went with old man Hiashi for his check-up. Hinata-chan thinks it's good bonding or whatever. She said we need to get more acquainted before the wedding." Naruto mumbled morosely.

Oh, so Naruto's on some 'getting future in-laws to like me' trip.

This time Dr. Tsunade cackled, rather evilly in Sakura's opinion as if she's enjoying Naruto's misery, before her pager beeped and she left them to deal with whatever it was she was paged for.

"That old hag is always so mean to me." Naruto mumbled as they watched Tsunade's back. "So, Sakura-chan wanna go get some coffee? Old man Hiashi's gonna take awhile."

Sakura beamed up at him as she hooked her hand to Naruto's offered arm.

"So, you and Dr. Tsunade are related?" Sakura asked as they leaned against the wall beside the vending machine and sipped coffee from Styrofoam cups.

"Yeah. Don't be fooled though. She's my mom's aunt so technically I'm not her nephew. I'm practically her grandson."

"Oh." Sakura said as she took a sip from her cup and turned that piece of information over her head.

Sometimes she forgets that Naruto comes from a well known and well-like (judging by his father's third term in office) political family and is part of the upper echelon in Konoha's society. It wouldn't be unusual if he's actually related to someone as the Head Directress of Konoha General. Sakura wonders if Sasuke is also a part of that upper echelon. He _is_ best friends with Naruto and it will make a lot of sense if he also came from a family that's a part of the Konoha elite. Plus, he's refusal to tell her of his name is just—

Sakura caught herself before her thoughts went any further. She was going to stop thinking too much of Sasuke remember? Because it's bad for her and her health?

To distract herself, Sakura decided to satisfy her curiosity of Naruto's earlier statements.

"Is it true that Dr. Tsunade said that I'm, and I quote, 'very talented?'"

Naruto grinned at her shy questioning and the slight blush on her face.

"Yeah. She said you had a knack for knowing things that other interns don't. She said you're the only one in your batch who actually knows what you're doing and knows how to differentiate a scalpel from their ass."

Sakura is practically vibrating and she couldn't quite control the giddy grin that spread on her face as she turned to him and asked, "Did she really said that? You're not making that all up?"

"Sakura, do you seriously think I would know what a fucking scalpel is if I hadn't heard it from somewhere?"

Sakura let out a squeal as she jumped once and giggled. Naruto laughed.

"So, how are things between you and Sasuke? Heard you finally moved out last week. Congrats on that by the way."

And just like that her high dwindled down at the mention of Sasuke and of the realization that they hadn't spoke since the move. Sakura leaned back on the wall and sipped her coffee.

"Oh, uh, we...haven't really talked much since I move out. Actually, we haven't seen each other around much—at all." Sakura mumbled the last part as she nibbled on the rim of her cup.

Naruto gave her this weird look that made her a little uncomfortable before his face morphed into an expression of something like understanding, like he just solved a particularly hard jigsaw puzzle.

"So that's why the Sasuke's been extra bastardly lately."

"Wait, what—"

Naruto's phone rang and he held up his hand at her as he fished his phone from his suit's pocket to take the call. He turned back to her with an apologetic smile as he pocketed his phone back.

"I had to get back. Hiashi's check-up is finished and I have somewhere I need to be. It was nice talking with you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura never got the chance to ask what he meant as Naruto left with a smile and a quick wave. She waved back dazedly as she watched him disappear in the elevators still wondering at his words.

* * *

When Saturday rolled in Sakura has had enough.

The whole week since moving back to her place there had been nothing—_nothing_ but mishaps that have happened in the tragedy she calls her life.

Atop from almost always being late for the whole week, she was sent to scrubs for _a month_ because she almost killed the wrong patient from a wrong diagnose and it looks like her punishment wouldn't be lifted anytime soon. It only gets worst from there as she's been stuck manning the bookstore all by her own since the start of the week because all her co-workers decided to be struck by some calamity or other. Tenten has the flu, Kiba has his finals, Shino was doing god only knows what and Kurenai already left a week before with her family for their vacation. And this just all had to happen during the busiest time of the year where the bookstore is always full to the brim with people doing their Christmas shopping. The shop always has a long line outside before Sakura could even arrive.

The other day she had a couple of customers ask her why they only open in the afternoon. It took all of Sakura's willpower to smile politely at all of them and say, "I am very sorry but we're _severely _short of staff at the moment. Please bear with us. Thank you." Her face was stiff by the time her shift was over but at least she didn't hit any patron with a book on the face and add a case of assault atop of her already high list of misfortunes.

And now there is a fucking blizzard and her coat is drenched and her boots are all squishy and the fucking elevator _is still not fixed_.

She had to walk home from work in the middle of _fucking blizzard _because she is an idiot who doesn't check the weather forecasts and she refused to sleep in the staff lounge in the bookstore. She would have hailed a cab if there was one within the vicinity but of course there isn't because _there is a fucking blizzard and she is the only idiot she knows that will traverse the outside in this godforsaken weather._

A cold and empty apartment greeted her and her mood plummeted further if that was even possible.

Sakura kicked her soaked boots off and contemplated sliding down her floor in a defeated slump. Well, at least her heater is working moderately fine now. She had to kick and hit it a few times to get it to run at least a little before she freeze to death but she managed.

Just when Sakura was beginning to see the brighter side of things her stomach growled and she was reminded that she still hadn't gone grocery shopping and she forgot to pick dinner on the way home.

A strangled cry tore out of Sakura as tears started to form at her eyes, but before she could even curl into a pathetic ball of misery on her cold floor her doorbell rang.

Sakura ignored it and gave in to curling into herself. She's not really in the mood to be entertaining guests or any human interaction for that matter. Maybe if she ignored it long enough whoever the hell it is will just go away.

The ringing of her doorbell didn't stop and it was only followed by loud insistent knocking.

Sakura made a sound that's a cross between a whimper and a growl as she curled further in herself. Whoever the fuck it is can't they see that she's too busy being miserable to answer the door? Who the heck would it even be anyway? There's no way it could be a tenant wanting to be friends. Heck, she's hardly home enough to get to know the other occupants of the building. The only other person she knows is right across the hall and he's a recluse as far as she's concerned.

"Open the door, Sakura. I know you're in there," Sasuke's monotonous voice drifted from the other side of her door. "There's light coming out under the side of your door from where you're not slump into a pathetic ball of yourself."

Sakura gave a sigh as the ringing and knocking didn't stop. Sasuke can be such an asshole at the most inconvenient of times—not that he's not an asshole almost all the time anyways.

She already resolved herself into a night of crying herself to sleep. That's all she needs. A good cry and tomorrow she'll be okay and ready to take on life and loose—again. Sasuke should just return tomorrow when she can properly deal with his doucebaggery.

When the ringing and Sasuke had turned his insistent knocking into some sort of an annoying beat, Sakura sighed and hauled up herself from the floor.

She opened the door a crack and peered up at him, not bothering to care of how she must have looked—barefoot, hair a mess and her make-up running down her face from self-pity tears.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked as well-put as ever in his dark sweater, dark jeans and black Vans. He was smirking down at her and Sakura wanted to rip the arrogance right off his face.

"I heard you cursing from a floor down. You look like a drenched rat."

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked none of the usual cattiness in her tone when it comes to throwing insults at Sasuke. She is very much aware that it's been almost a week since she actually last saw him and maybe she should actually be glad or at least relieved that he still wants to talk to her and actually went to check up on her but Sakura is too absorbed in her misery that she can't. While she would usually fuel the banter, she is currently not in the mood to deal with Sasuke's usual douchebaggery.

Sasuke shrugged and it was only then that Sakura realized he was carrying something—or s_ome things_—in his hands.

"I dropped by Luigi's before coming home and I have a few extra beers."

Sakura recognized this as Sasuke being nice, but why, she is not sure.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. It's been a week since they last actually seen each other and Sakura has never known Sasuke to be the first one to make a move.

In return Sasuke glared down at her and there was a slight reddening to his face which Sakura chalked up to the cold. "Look, do you want dinner or not?"

A few seconds passed with the two of them glaring at each other before Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"Dammit, Sakura! Let me in! It's fucking freezing out here."

Sakura sighed and grumbled under her breathe before closing her door again to properly remove the other locks. She stepped to the side and opened the door wider for him and sighed again before closing her door shut.

When she got to the living room, Sasuke was setting down the pizza boxes and the six-pack in her coffee table. "Go shower. Dinner will be ready when you're done."

Sakura made a face at him. He sound as if he's actually gonna make dinner or something.

"What's there to be done? It's _pizza._"

"Shut up and go take a fucking shower, Sakura."

The disparaging look Sasuke shot her and the pained tone of his voice was enough to almost tug a smile on her lips. Almost.

* * *

When Sakura was done taking her bath she felt much better.

She had decided against taking a long hot bath in favor of a nice warm dinner. Dressed in sweatpants and her biggest and thickest hoodie she shuffled in her living room to find Sasuke sprawled on her sofa with his laptop in front of him drinking beer. He must've gone back to his place to get it.

"If you're here to leech off of wi-fi you might as well just leave because I don't have any."

Well, she's rarely ever home and when she is she just either sleep or study. That and she can't afford it.

Sasuke ignored her and continued doing whatever the hell he's doing. He only looked up when she slumped heavily beside him as he opened her own can of beer. There was this look on his face, where his brows are furrowed and he's looking at her like he's confused or something and Sakura raised her brow.

"What?"

"That's my hoodie."

"No it's not, it's mine."

"That's mine. Naruto gave that to me after he ruined my old one by puking at it, and last I heard you don't go to KU Law."

"Fine!" she slammed her drink on her coffee table "Fine, whatever! Take your stupid boyfriend hoodie—" she struggled to get it up and over her head "—and get the fuck out! I don't need your special brand of asshole on top of my already shitty day!"

The hoodie failed to come off over her head and was now awkwardly hanging around her neck with one arm still in a sleeve. Sakura let out a miserable sob when she felt how cold it was in her apartment and the realization that she probably looked like a fucking idiot now.

She honestly didn't know how the stupid hoodie got in her wardrobe. There must've been a mix-up the last time she decided to be kind and do both hers and Sasuke's laundry. It hadn't even occurred to her how the fuck does she own a _'KU LAW Established 1908' _hoodie until Sasuke pointed it out to her.

And now he probably thinks she's some weirdo who steals people's clothes.

At the sound of another sob, Sasuke rolled her eyes at her and tugged the clothing down.

"Keep it on and don't cry. Geez, Sakura. Seriously. I only said it was mine, I didn't say I want it back now."

It was seriously still cold in her apartment because her stupid heater refused to work properly. Sakura tugged her shirt that had rode up in her little tantrum and Sasuke's hoodie properly back on. She grabbed the thick comforter she's taken to hang at the back of her couch on the nights she couldn't even make it to her bed and draped it over her shoulder.

"I didn't know why it was in my closet. I'll give it back after I wash it."

"Whatever. Here. I bought that vegan supreme you like so much."

Sasuke handed her one of the pizza boxes as he returned his eyes to his screen. Sakura accepted it graciously and laid it on her lap.

"ER or Grey's Anatomy?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment as she nibbled on her pizza not really understanding what he meant. When it dawned on her, she wanted to hit herself over the head. She recognized this routine. They did this whenever she's feeling down. This is Sasuke realizing she's miserable and trying to cheer her up. This is their thing, pizza dinners and movie nights.

She wanted to hug the man. Really.

Sakura shuffled closer to Sasuke and when he didn't do anything to ward her off she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke's arm instinctively went around her shoulder and Sakura finally felt warm.

"Ugh. Something not hospital related please."

"Scrubs it is."

"Jackass."

He snickered and put on Tangled instead.

Sakura doesn't know whether to laugh or weep. Here was grumpy Sasuke cheering her up, equipped with pizza, beer and Disney movies. The set-up only served to remind her of her thoughts earlier in the week.

Halfway through their second movie (now they're watching Frozen at Sakura's insistence and much to Sasuke's chagrin—"There's a fucking blizzard, Sakura." "Yes, and your point?") while Elsa was belting out the chorus of 'Let It Go', Sakura grew bored and let her attention wander.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice to you."

Sakura thought this over. True, very true, but he didn't need to know that so instead she snorted.

"Yeah, of course you are" she snarked "but seriously, why?"

"Tch. Shut up and watch the movie, Sakura."

"Why do you even have this in your laptop? I thought you hate Frozen."

"Sakura..."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Hn. A little."

Motioning for Sasuke to lift his laptop up, she draped her comforter over his lap before snuggling back to his side.

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore."

At this Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and closed his laptop. He turned to Sakura—her thick comforted over her head—and asked, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," she mumbled "Just talk."

"Bad day?"

Sakura doesn't know what alluded to the next things. Maybe it was the shitty week she's had finally weighing down on her, maybe because she was half drunk and Sasuke's radiating warmth and his smell is making her more intoxicated enough to let loose and let it all out.

She felt the telltale signs of tears as her throat tightened and her eyes stung. She was too busy trying to control the tears that she wasn't able to hold back the soft sob that escape her. And when Sasuke pulled her closer to his side the dam just broke.

Sakura sniffled and attempted to snort except it came out as a cross between a sob and a hiccup.

"More like bad life."

She thought back to her week since moving back—being late for work, fucking up and getting sent to scut duty for a month, working alone in the bookstore during the holiday rush, her broken heater, having no food in the apartment and the fucking blizzard.

"It was a rookie mistake, Sasuke!" She said as she told Sasuke her horrible week and her equally horrible blunder. "How could I have been so stupid? All I had to do was read! That's all! Read. Now Dr. Tsunade probably thinks I'm an incompetent bimbo like Ami and I'm never gonna assist on any surgery. I'll probably just get a placement at a rundown local clinic. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm a fucking failure."

The last of her words coming out disjointed as a sob broke out of her and more tears fell. Literally nothing good has happened to her since moving out of Sasuke's place.

And the one good thing that has happened so far—this, a free pizza dinner and movies—it involved Sasuke.

Maybe the universe is trying to send her a message about Sasuke and the possibility of him being her godsend lucky charm or whatever.

"Tch. Quit worrying so much. You're not an idiot and you're not a failure."

It was quiet between them then. Nobody said a word and the only sound could be heard was Sakura's light sniffling and occasional sobs. She didn't know how long she cried but Sasuke just let her not caring the least of the wetness on his shoulder and the fact that Sakura just basically ruined his shirt by soaking it with her snot and tears. They lay in her couch side by side as Sakura cried her misery and Sasuke held her.

When she felt that she's had enough pity crying for the night (and had slightly sobered up from all the beer she drank) she pulled away from Sasuke to wipe her tears on his hoodie's sleeves

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"It's fine."

"And your hoodie. I'll return it after I washed it."

"Keep it." Sasuke mumbled as he shifted to put his laptop on the coffee table. "It probably smells like fucking jasmines now."

"Hey, what's wrong with smelling like jasmines?"

Sasuke didn't answer and instead shifted so he was lying on his back

"Aren't you supposed to be bitchy because it's a Saturday?" Sakura sniffed as she arranged the cushions and shifted to a more comfortable position. "What, was your brother finally hit by a car and died like you always wished?"

"Close but no." He let out a sigh as he gave in and laid down beside her. "There's a fucking blizzard, Sakura. You're the only crazy one I know who would still go to work in this frigid weather. My brother's not insane enough to risk freezing his ass and ruin his perfect hair in this cold."

"Yeah, well, just because there's a blizzard doesn't mean people will stop getting sick or dying." It's actually worst during this time of the year and Sakura hates it. Don't even get her started on the shitton of people frequenting the bookstore every day since the first snow fell.

"Hn. Whatever"

And heck, if she were Sasuke's brother she wouldn't want to ruin her hair in this goddarn weather too. Ever since winter started her hair has been more uncooperative than usual and it is such a bitch to get the snow off of it too and—wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You just said your brother has perfect hair."

"Yeah. You've seen Neji right?"

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed as she shot up from leaning against him, "You're brother has long hair! I bet he must be _sooo_ pretty!"

She imagined Sasuke having long hair, pointedly ignoring his scoff of 'yeah, pretty gay', and decided that yes, if Sasuke looked marvellous (this is not news, she's long accepted that she finds him a hella attractive the moment she laid her eyes on him and it's not like Sasuke doesn't know) imagine how gorgeous his older brother is.

Older brother. Meaning, prettier and more mature Sasuke. Yes.

"You have to introduce us!"

"Tch. I am not going to introduce you and my brother, Sakura. You're already crazy as you are, you don't need to meet that sociopath."

"You're a sociopath!"

Sasuke shot her a look she recognized as him silently contemplating whether to throttle her or wring her neck. When Sakura let out a sneeze and a light shiver, Sasuke let up his glare and put his arm around her again so she could tuck herself to his side and lay her head on his shoulder. Sakura let out a shuddering sigh as she tried to tamper down more impulses of tears. While Sasuke's in an unusually sympathetic mood she might as well tell him all her woes.

"My heater is still broken and I'm still cold."

"I'll ask Kakashi to have it fixed."

"And the plumbing's faulty. I only showered thrice this week because sometimes there's no hot water."

"Hn. That too."

"Getting coffee in the morning is a bitch. The coffee shop across the bookstore opens late and the Starbucks' crowd is vicious."

"I'll bring you coffee in the morning then. Or come to get coffee with you. Whatever's convenient."

"And the rush hour is horrible. Horrible. And I hate walking home alone."

"I'll walk with you then."

Sakura shifted so she was lying on her side, her face buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck. She inhaled and the scent of Sasuke's familiar aftershave invaded her nose.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"I missed you." She whispered against his skin. "And don't pretend that you don't miss me either because you wouldn't be here with pizza and beer and letting me hug you if you didn't."

"Whatever." She didn't need to look to know that he rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

Sakura felt him squeeze her shoulder and smiled; all thoughts of her horrible week and any and all feelings of misery dispelled. She mumbled a sleepy 'good night' as the combined warmth of her comforter and Sasuke lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sakura wakes up on her couch with her back in slight pain and the smell of coffee in the air.

The back pain is nothing new. She's always had the unconscious nasty habit of sleeping in the wrong position since she was a child. Her confusion lies on why she is on the couch and why does the air smell wonderfully like coffee.

She shot up and hastily rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

She didn't go home with some random stranger last night did she? Impossible. It's been a long time since that last happened she can't even remember. And what the heck, this is her couch and—oh yeah, now she remembers, she fell asleep on her couch last night. Right.

Gods, she just had the weirdest dream. She dreamt that Sasuke came over with pizza and beer and then they watched Disney movies until she fell asleep. She must seriously be missing that grumpface if she's already dreaming about their movie nights. Maybe it's about time she go over and see how he's doing or if he's still alive.

Stretching her arms over her head and arching her back like a cat she let her still sleepy eyes roam her apartment.

Huh. Is it her or did her place looked a lot cleaner? She can't remember the last time she cleaned. Oh, but there's pizza boxes and cans of Heineken on her coffee table. Wait, when was the last time she ordered pizza? And what the heck, she doesn't buy beers in can.

And why does the air smell gloriously like coffee?

She was cut mid-yawn as her eyes scanned her place and landed on Sasuke in the middle of her kitchen.

As if sensing someone looking (gaping) at him, he looked up to see her in what she would later dub as her most unfabulous state in front of Sasuke ever—hair a mess and mouth wide open mid-yawn.

He smirked and Sakura could only stare as he balanced two plates and two mugs of coffee while he made his way to her.

"Here. Breakfast."

He handed her a plate and set the mugs of coffee down the low coffee table. She managed to snap herself out of her surprise induced stupor and mumbled her thanks.

"Did you clean?"

"Aa. A little. I don't understand how you can live in this filth."

"Says the one who can't even pick up his dirty laundry from his bedroom floor."

"Tch."

Sakura smiled as she looked at her plate of toast and omelette and was washed with unexplainable warmth.

"I knew we'd be eating everything with tomatoes whenever you're cooking."

"What? I like tomatoes."

"So you do." She said as she took a bite.

Not for the first time, Sakura thinks of all Sasuke has done for her. Letting her stay in his place, patiently teaching her and showing her around Konoha, helping her move back, bringing her dinner and keeping her warm in more ways than one.

And this is how Sakura realized.

With too much tomato on her omelette and the too bitter coffee that she still finds incredibly the best breakfast she's had in months, with the grumpy boy who can match her snark and despite her still puts up with all of her crazy, with Sasuke and all his idiosyncrasies and secretiveness and reluctant kindness, this is how Sakura realized.

So this is how it feels to fall in love.

* * *

**notes:** It seems like my chapters just keep getting longer and longer. This was a whopping 20 pages of 9,527 words bar the author's notes, summary, title and other frivolities.

Anyway, I got in trouble at uni for cussing out loud and guess who heard me? THE HEAD OF THE FREAKING DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE. Even my dean winced when I told her. I might lose my scholarship because of this mishap and the worst part is IT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING EVER. WHOEVER HEARD OF A SCHOOL REVOKING A SCHOLARSHIP BECAUSE A STUDENT CUSSED OUT LOUD? I FUCKING HATE CATHOLIC COLLEGES.

Be kind enough to drop me a review, yeah? (Or talk to me. I'm always on tumblr.)

-Angeline

**edit:** 111815


	12. silver lining

**Prompt: 12: **silver lining

**Summary:** There's something to be said about the hell Winter finals bring. But then he comes home to Sakura lounging on his couch with warm dinner ready and he thinks there's hope.

**Note:** Yes, I know. Four months of absence. I have a valid reason I swear. See end notes for that. Here's a loooong chapter as an apology. :)

* * *

"...and then Dr. Tsunade asked me to assist in the surgery and gave that boobs-for-brains Ami scut duty for two months! Two fucking months, Sasuke! The look on her face—oh my god, Sasuke, it was _glorious._"

Sasuke smirked as she listened to Sakura tell him the first half of her day. They've taken to having lunch at the deli five blocks from the hospital and three blocks down KU Campus. She was gesturing wildly with her hands and the smile on her face was gleeful as she stabbed a lettuce in her garden salad and noisily munched on it.

"…granted the patient was already weak and was practically a breath away from kicking the bucket but he still died on her watch—which, by extension and all technicalities, is her fault so, hah!"

It's been nearly a week since he knocked on her door bearing gifts and let her sob herself dry on his shoulder. It had taken more than a week and a cup of coffee with Naruto for Sasuke to finally man-up and see how she's doing (but of course he will never tell him that).

"Oh, but it's not as if I'm happy he died, of course not. I feel really bad actually. He has a wife and two kids you know? He was on top of the list for a kidney transplant but…well, he didn't make it."

'_She looked pretty down, man,'_ Naruto had said as they walked to the building of his Comparative Foreign Policy lecture that chilly Thursday afternoon. _'Grow a pair already and make a move!'_

Sasuke had rolled his eyes then. It's not as if he was waiting for some calamity to strike before he even went and see how Sakura was doing. They lived together for nearly four months for god's sake, they're friends. They ate burnt toast together and split money on pizza and beer and watched late night talk shows on a _weekend_. If that didn't make them friends he doesn't know what will.

"I'm just glad that Ami took the heat for it."

It's just that he's been busy and he's sure Sakura's barely been at her apartment. It's not like he thinks Sakura was in such a hurry to leave his place he's afraid she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. No, of course not.

He took a bite of his burger and glared when Sakura reached to nick a fry from him.

"That doesn't make me a bad person, right?"

But now he wonders if it was worth it since Sakura has been mooching off of his lunch for the past week.

"You really get off the misery of others do you?"

Sakura scoffed at him and filched another one of his fries. By this point Sasuke has resigned himself to actually sharing it with her. Seriously. Who is this girl fooling ordering a garden salad?

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black, Sasuke." She points the fry—_his _fry—at his direction before shoving it in her mouth. "The only times I ever actually see you smile is when Naruto gets in trouble. And it's not even a smile. It's just this little quirking thing your mouth does it's not even noticeable—a smirk! That's what you do! Just a smirk. And you probably think it's hot and mysterious" here she did a what he supposed are jazz hands but only looked like her hands were spasming and she looked totally ridiculous in his opinion "but it's not. It's just creepy."

Sakura shoved another fry in her mouth aggressively as if to make a point and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Chatty little shrew philandering his fries and calling him a creep. He does smile thank you very much.

And the smirk? He doesn't _think_ it's hot and mysterious, he _knows _it's hot and mysterious. Barely noticeable. Hah. Then how come she sees it? Who's the creep now?

"And anyway I only get high off of the misery of people I hate—like Ami. I'm generally nice to everyone."

It was his turn to scoff. Sakura terribly reminds him of a succubus—looking like a perfect dream with her pixie fairy hair and her shining green eyes and innocent smile but is really a she-demon out for your blood on the inside.

"Yeah. Of course you are."

"Hey. Before I came to your life you looked like a half-dead starving child. I practically fed and nurtured you. If that isn't nice I don't know what is. Really, I should be a saint."

Sasuke stared at her deadpan as he swallowed the last of his sandwich. Yeah, if mooching off of another's food and calling them an asshole every ten minutes counts as nice then Sakura's canonization is long overdue.

"You talk out of your ass, Haruno. Finish your salad. Today's a Monday in case you've forgotten. You have five minutes 'til your shift starts again." He said pointedly looking at his watch. Five more minutes and she's gonna have to run the whole five blocks back to the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey are you gonna finish that?"

She pointed at his remaining fries and Sasuke, for what seemed the nth time in the span of half an hour, rolled his eyes again before pushing his plate towards her. Sakura ate them down three at a time and Sasuke wondered why he keeps on making friends with a certain type of people. Well, at least Sakura is a little more poised than Naruto. He doesn't know how she manages to_ daintily _eat the fries in record time.

A fry was shoved at him and Sasuke looked up from sipping his soda to Sakura smiling expectantly at him.

Sasuke smirked before taking the fry in his mouth.

At least Sakura knows the unspoken rule of he-who-buys-gets-the-last-fry.

* * *

That afternoon was something short of straight from his nightmares.

That afternoon's court simulation is a case about experimentation. A pharmaceutic lab is being accused of illegal human experimentation and throwing toxic waste in the Valley of the End river. Sasuke was on the offense while a transfer student from Oto Law named Zaku was on the defense. Long story short the defense creamed Sasuke.

God. How he hates envi debates.

Zaku has the backings of someone currently majoring in intellectual property law—copyright, if what Sasuke heard was right. Sasuke 's major is in criminal law but the case was still fair game. Neither of them had any training with environmental law principles as far as he knows and even if the defense may slightly have an upper hand on corporate principles, he shouldn't have lost that badly.

Medical law is all about morals and ethics Sasuke could admit that he lacks knowledge in that particular part of the practice, and Zaku did too if his case was any indication, but envi law is just an outright joke. It was something of a known secret that only few ever really take on a particular liking to envi law.

Give him a criminal case any day and he'd crush the other bench. Economics and finance is still somewhat a strong point of his and even to an extent international crime. With the right principles and a little more research Sasuke can even win a debate against Naruto who specializes in diplomacy and public international law but environmental law is his worst. Heck, as far as he's concerned it's the worst for anyone who isn't into it. Envi law is practically something of a joke in the field. There's no money in it, you almost always lose especially against the corporates and you're labelled as a tree hugger. It's the law school equivalent of the loser clique in high school.

But what pissed Sasuke the most was despite both their specializations being far from it, Zaku managed to defend his case without sounding like a fucking hippy whereas Sasuke even considered using an extemporaneous case just to salvage his. It was fucking pathetic.

It was so bad that he was asked to stay after the simulation was over. Zaku spared him a smug glance before leaving the classroom. Sasuke would've happily tackled the bastard and wipe off his smug face if he wasn't so busy keeping whatever dignity he had left in front of _T__he_ Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Attorney Hiruzen Sarutobi is without a doubt a legend in the law and politics field. He was Konoha's governor two terms before he went on to become one of the greatest parliamentarians of the country. He mentored the infamous Jiraiya who was one of the best ambassadors Konoha has ever produced and of which became the mentor of the incumbent governor Minato Namikaze. In his old age he has taken to retire from the political arena and now teaches public international law in KU Law and occasionally as acting adviser to powerful political figures.

"Having an off-day, Uchiha? Your defense was incredibly sloppy." Sarutobi remarked after everyone left. "You were lucky Zaku didn't seem to know his case very much as well otherwise I would have completely failed you in this simulation. Relying on principles, forgetting your pragmatics and complete misuse of the evidence. Preposterous."

Sasuke saw him write a C- beside his name and struggled to hold in a wince. He's never had anything below a B+ before.

"Environment and medical law principles are not one of my best points. I just need to review them and brush off on my matter, sir. It won't happen again."

"Indeed and that is not an excuse. These are merely basics. A freshman can identify the difference between the right to a quality of life and right to choose and expound why animals are used instead of humans. Juniors such as yourself should be able to do all that and explain why even animal experimentation has laws." Sarotobi said as he lit his pipe and puffed once.

Sasuke's grip on his back pack strap tightened. He couldn't help but bow his head feeling very much like a child being reprimanded for failing a test. There's something to say however when it's _Th__e_ Hiruzen Sarutobi who's shaking his head disappointingly at you as he puffs on his pipe because you failed to defend why there is a steep fine for throwing toxic waste in the environment. Sasuke wondered if this is how Naruto feels every time and how does he live with this kind of pressure.

Not that Sasuke doesn't live with the same pressure, but still.

"I expect a ten page paper on why the defense failed on this case to be submitted not later than Friday this week are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're dismissed."

* * *

By Wednesday afternoon Sasuke had nearly finished half of his third pack for the day.

He's standing outside KU's Law building with a cup of coffee he got from the vending machine on one hand and the other holding his cigarette pack. There is snow everywhere he looked and just a few ways to his left, beyond the low brick walls surrounding the campus, he could see people skating over the frozen pond of the park. Konoha rarely gets snow in the winter but when it does, man does it snow hard.

And damn, Sasuke thinks as he took a sip of his now cold coffee and made a face, it's so fucking cold he almost missed the usual almost hellish heat Konoha is known for.

Their professor gave them a ten minute break before they proceed to the remaining hour and a half of the lecture. Sasuke suspected he probably went off to warm himself not unlike how he is currently doing now. Sarutobi's hand kept on twitching towards his pipe the whole lecture. He cursed the man in his head. Hiruzen Sarutobi is brilliant and all and Sasuke knew he's got a lot going on other than teaching hopeful lawyers, but fuck professors who are always absent and then they do this catch up lecture marathon expecting the students will get it right off the bat. It's like fucking college undergrad all over again. Not that Sasuke is having any trouble, but the weather is getting to him and a five hour lecture on public international law is enough to make anyone want to puke their guts out.

Sasuke shook and peered at his pack of Lucky Strike half considering saving them for later. A gush of wind blew causing a slight shiver to run down his back and he thought 'what the hell' as he upended the small box for a stick. He fished around in his coat's right pocket for his lighter, hurriedly lighted the stick between his lips and took a drag. A few ashes fell on the pavement as he took the thin stick between his thumb and forefinger.

Damn, he can't even remember how many packs he's finished and it's only the middle of the week. Never mind that, he can't even remember the last time he ate a decent meal (heck, the last meal he remembers eating is a bowl of pork ramen with Naruto and that's only because the man saw him on his way to Ichiraku's) and he hasn't slept since the week started. Mostly he lives off and relies on three things to wake him up and make him function: Red Bull, coffee, and cigarettes. He vaguely thinks this will probably kill him by the end of the week but what can he do? Caffeine is the only thing that keeps him awake and smoking helps calm his nerves.

But Christ, he can't remember ever being this stressed since the week before graduating college.

It doesn't help that at the back of his head he can hear a voice that sounds suspiciously like Sakura telling him off and saying something along the lines of if he wants to kill himself she can do it for him quick every time he even thinks of putting a stick between his lips. He chalked it off on lack of sleep.

He is in the middle of lighting his second stick when his phone vibrated in his pockets.

_From: Sakura Haruno  
To: Just Sasuke_

_Hi! Can I call you?_

Sasuke blinked at the message because Sakura never asks permission to call him. She calls him even at 3am and laughs at the misery she's caused.

_From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura Haruno_

_Yeah._

A couple of seconds later his phone buzzed continuously. Sasuke took a long drag first before answering.

"_Hello? Sasuke?"_

"Yeah."

"_Hi!" _Sakura sounded breathless _"Hi. It's a good thing you're free 'coz I have something to tell so shut up and let me talk. I mean, it's not like you talk much anyway but yeah I—"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes because she's rambling and it's going to go on if he doesn't interfere now.

"Sakura."

"—_and—oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Shut up now, here goes. I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other now."_

Sasuke paused mid-drag, his fingers slackened and he almost dropped his cig.

"What."

"_Shush. Let me finish. I'm telling you this now 'coz I might not be able to in the next ten minutes. I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other this week or the next. People keep on coming in because of the stupid holiday weather and the hospital's super freakin' busy. We're also understaffed because of the stupid holidays—have I mentioned that it's stupid?—and almost everyone just decided to be assholes and take a vacation early. What is up with that, right? They work in the hospital for god's sakes. They don't get to have holidays on holidays. I mean, at least not right away."_

He sighed in relief. For a moment he thought something happened and Sakura was never going to—never mind.

"_So, lunch dates are a no go as well. My break is shortened to fifteen minutes, you know? How fucking cruel is that? Anyway, it's for the best. I heard next week is your finals? Tenten told me about how Neji is pretty stressed right now with his MBA finals and papers due next week. Don't smirk. I can feel you smirking through the phone. And you tell me I get high off of others' misery."_

Sasuke smirked anyway as he could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him.

"_Yeah, so that's that. I'll be busy saving lives and you're gonna be busy studying whatever. I don't want to distract you. I'll see you next weekend, maybe?"_

There is an unexplainable urge within him to call her out and say by all means distract him. Take his mind off all the stress. _'Let's go out to eat on Saturday. Go down to that bar in sixth and come home shit faced. You are the only distraction I want' _is what he wants to say.

"_Sasuke? Are you there? I mean I know I told you to let me talk first but you could say something now you freak."_

"Yeah. I—yeah. See you next weekend."

"_Okay good. I have to go. I can hear Dr. Tsunade roaring in the hallway. Good luck on your exams! Bye."_

"Sakura—" the line was dead before he could finished. "Yeah. Bye."

But he doesn't and their conversation end there.

* * *

_To: Sasuke Uchiha __uchihas _

_From: KU Admissions kuadmissions  
Subject: Announcement_

_Greetings._

_This is to announce that finals week for all colleges and departments have been moved a week earlier. This is to make way for the holidays and to avoid any anticipated delays that the winter season might bring so as not to disrupt the academic calendar. Please be guided accordingly._

_Konoha University Admissions office  
3/F Room 357 Hokage Tower  
Konoha University_

—

_To: Uchiha Sasuke uchihas  
From: Atty. Hiruzen Sarutobi _hiruzensarutobi _i_

_Subject: Finals_

_Good day._

_Attached in this email is your final exam. I have handpicked a hundred of the most historical and important cases in the history of law practice. Your final exam would be to **hand write **each and every one of these on __**yellow pad paper using blank ink**__. Since finals week have been moved early, I expect this to be submitted on the last day of the finals week, 18__th__ of December (Friday) at exactly 14:30. Late papers will not be submitted. I shall answer no further questions regarding this matter as my instructions are simple and clear._

_Good luck and happy holidays._

_Atty. Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Dean, College of Law  
Konoha University _

Sasuke stared disbelievingly at his laptop as he finished reading the email blast.

The world just won't give him a break would it? A heavy sigh escaped him as he mentally ticked off everything he has to do in the span of two weeks.

For school he has that ten-page paper report on his court simulation fuck up due on Friday. He just lost a whole week to study for finals because the school's admin decided to move the finals earlier to make room for the stupid holidays. There's also the fact that he has to brush up on his court simulation skills, specifically in areas that are not his expertise (fucking envi principles) in case Attorney Sarutobi decides to throw another curve ball his way.

Then at work, Ibiki has them all working to the ground because more and more cars are coming in for repairs due to the holidays. Snow and slippery roads sure brings joy to Ibiki's stoic face and that smile brings a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Rent's coming up again so he has to take up extra freelance work if he doesn't want to be thrown out and freeze his ass halfway through the winter. He wouldn't put it past Kakashi to do that. Bastard.

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face and let out another heavy sigh. It's time to stock up on Red Bull and coffee again.

Christmas break couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

Thursday noon found Sasuke driving back to his apartment to meet Itachi.

His brother called yesterday saying something about being busy and not being able to meet on Saturday so it was best to meet today instead. Sasuke doesn't understand why his brother still adamantly insists to see and check on him. If he's busy and can't come then it's fine. It's not like Sasuke's just gonna drop dead if he didn't see him for a week.

Although, with finals week coming up and all the stress Sasuke has put upon himself lately with school and work among other things, he is a few cheap shots away from actually dropping dead.

He tried to talk his brother out of it of course, saying he doesn't really have the time either because of school and work but Itachi wouldn't take no for an answer. Sasuke eventually caved in (as usual) when Itachi said it was of utmost importance because his brother never used that unless it really is important.

Sasuke had been thinking about it the whole day. What's so darn important Itachi will be willing to go off his usually tight and strict schedule just to see him? Is it Mother? Did something happen? Is she sick?

The more he thought about it the more the nagging feeling in him grew that by the time he parked his car a block from their usual meeting place, he's thought up of every worst case scenario.

He found his brother seating on their usual booth at the back of the coffee shop for once not holding up a newspaper. Itachi looked up when he was just a table away and nodded and smiled when he pulled the chair opposite him. Sasuke only returned the nod.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, just wanting it to be over and put the worry in his chest to rest.

"Hello to you too, little brother."

"Just spit it out, Itachi." He sighed and ran a hand through his face and hair. "Is it about Mother?"

"Not quite." Itachi does not elaborate and takes a sip of his coffee instead.

"Then what—" Sasuke stopped and looked at his brother, at the way he seem more reserved than usual, his hesitation and his deliberate prolonging of the subject as if he's not quite sure how to proceed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and breathed through gritted teeth. He didn't know why, it must've been because he's been too preoccupied the past couple of weeks, but he somehow forgot that this always comes up at the end of the every year since he left home.

He clenched his jaw and gritted a sharp, "No."

"Sasuke, please. If you would just stop being unreasonable for a minute—"

"No! If you people would stop hounding me for a minute you would understand that I mean it when I said I don't want the fucking company and I'm not coming home!" Sasuke half hissed and half shouted rocking their table in the process and almost spilling his brother's drink.

Itachi gave him a look and Sasuke scrambled to recompose himself.

"Look," he sighed "I'm sure Father is pissed and I sure as hope he already gets the message that I am not coming home. Not if he will keep shoving down that damn company down my throat. I haven't been home in five years and I haven't been an Uchiha since then."

"And yet you still carry the name and all its privileges."

Sasuke had to scoff at that. Privileges? It feels more like a heavy load on his shoulders.

Why won't they just let him be? Give the damn company to Itachi. He's the first son after all and the rightful heir of that burden.

"Why don't he just give it to you? We all know the first son is the rightful heir and it's always been you who's supposed get it."

Itachi sighed. "When will you stop fooling yourself, little brother?"

Something in Itachi's words and the look he's giving him made something in Sasuke bristle that he turned to look away.

"Is that all?"

His tone was hard and quiet, a clear signal that he no longer wants to continue the conversation. Sasuke refused to meet Itachi's eyes, refused to be stared down by him.

"Mother asked me to give this to you."

Itachi slid something over and Sasuke looked down to see a silver card intricately designed and with fancy engraved letters on it—an invitation.

"She said if you won't come home for Christmas at least come to her winter fashion show. Bring your lovely neighbor along."

Sasuke clucked his tongue at his brother's teasing as he snatched the invite off the table and stood to leave.

"You can't run forever Sasuke. You're not child anymore."

Sasuke stopped at his brother's words and glared at his feet. The only thing keeping him from clenching his fists is his mother's invitation he still held in his hands.

"I know that." He grounded out before storming out of the coffee shop and blindly walking until he reached his car. He revved up the engine and just drove to wherever, his mind never leaving the conversation he had with his brother.

Great. Just great. He really needed this a top of everything that's been going on in his life.

* * *

When he reached the park near Konoha General he considered just heading straight there before he stopped himself and parked two blocks away from the hospital. Sakura's busy and it's not like she can go out and eat lunch now. He remembered her saying her break is cut to only fifteen minutes.

Pathetic. In his frenzied state all he could think about is if Sakura wanted to have lunch and forgetting she can't.

Sasuke didn't fancy eating lunch by himself and so decided to satisfy his hunger with something else. He sighed in relief when he reached in his coat pocket and felt his box of cigarette and a lighter. He lighted one, immediately took a drag and relished the burning feeling at the back of his throat and down his lungs the urge to drive straight to the hospital and drag Sakura out slowly subsiding.

This is his problem. He shouldn't be involving anyone else in his mess especially not—

His phone buzzed showing Sakura's number and against his better judgement, Sasuke opened it and read the text.

Sakura says that Dr. Tsunade praised her for thinking fast on her feet and stopped a poor sod from bleeding to death. She says she's now scrubbing in for an—insert name of surgery procedure that Sasuke has no idea how to read and wondered how she has the patience to type such a long word—and that she hopes he's having the same wonderful day as she is.

Sasuke smirked and took a drag.

* * *

The sound of the fast tick-tacking of his laptop keyboard resounded in the dark apartment as Sasuke crammed his paper for Sarutobi and he is a paragraph away from dropping dead.

There is something to be said about the ironic kind of hell winter finals bring; especially in such a frigid weather that you want nothing more than to curl up in ball and hibernate until summer.

He currently has seven pages down with three more to go. If his balls were any bigger and not shriveled up by the cold, Sasuke would've cheated his way through the paper. But as it is Hiruzen Sarutobi is not only famous for being goddamn amazing at what he does, he's also notorious for sniffing out students' cheat tricks. The man may be wrinkled and just about three breaths away from kicking the bucket but he is thorough as fuck. And it's not like there'll be a lot of papers to go through, Sasuke's was the only one. If he even so much as put an unnecessary line in a middle of a paragraph—like a whole verse of a song or a poem just to reach the page quota—he is going to fail for sure.

He sure picked a grand time to fuck up.

But whatever. Sasuke is above that anyway. Inserting ridiculous lines on papers are undergraduate level shit, totally not law school material.

So he settled for using complex flowery words and elongating phrases into full blown compound sentences. Just generally stepping up his bullshitting level skills.

These are the moments he wished Sakura was around, at least she could help in the medical principle part. Granted she'd probably laugh at him because she'd make him recount how he fucked up first before actually helping (because she's a sadist and lives off the misery of others especially his) but at least Sasuke knows she'd make bitching arguments. That girl lives and breathes science and eats medical principles for breakfast.

He was on his ninth page and his sixth point of why he fucked up his defense _(__'the argument 'animals are more acceptable to use than humans' should not have been used. The defense should've gone hard line and should've highlighted the moral code and ethics on human experimentation. The latter argument could only be used in pragmatics and should be expounded on thoroughly'__) _when his stomach decided to betray him—loudly. It's been more than twelve hours since he last ingested a proper meal. He's had nothing but coffee and his last meal was lunch—if a Twinkie could be called that.

Sasuke sighed, resigned as he made to stand up and winced at his stiff shoulders and the pain in his neck and lower back.

Another thing why he wished Sakura was around. Sakura wouldn't let him sit in front of his computer on hours on end in such a posture and she wouldn't let him starve to death. She'd probably make him stand to stretch every hour and shove food down his throat if he refused to eat because his body is so stressed to feel hunger. And she'd say it's for his own good and he'll thank her later because she is a doctor and she knows what she's doing and because she is right and heck, really, she probably is. Sakura is almost always right.

God. He must be so tired and fucked up if he's admitting to himself that Sakura is almost always right. Hell, he's probably crazy if he's thinking about her at a time like this. His brain must've short circuited some time along his sixth page or something.

When he got to his fridge Sasuke wasn't even surprised to find it empty and was more surprised that he even bothered to check. Of course it would be empty he hadn't thought of buying any food since Sakura moved out and anyway he never does. Sakura is the the only one who actually bothers. When she moved out he returned to just eating out or ordering take out. Sometimes, when Sakura has the time to cook, she'd give him half of what she made and that's how Sasuke survives.

But lately she hasn't and it's too cold to go out for a snack run and it's too late for takeout. And even if there's still some place that'll be crazy enough to actually deliver in this weather, Sasuke only has fifty dollars cash on him until next week. He's gonna have to spend that fifty bucks wisely if he wants to survive and pass all his exams until he gets a hold of next week's paycheck.

Sasuke angrily snatched a bottled water from the fridge (the only thing in there aside from the rotting cheese in the bottom right corner) and trudged back to his computer to finish his report.

When 3AM rolled in Sasuke wanted to weep as the last of his paper was printed. Ten pages of why he fucked up a simple defense on animal versus human experimentation slaved over for more than ten hours. He is so fucking tired and so fucking hungry.

Sasuke plopped down on his bed and curled into a pathetic ball of himself. He is broke, cold, tired and hungry on the most wonderful time of the year. He has never been this miserable in his life.

He missed the days when he'd come home to a nice dinner and a warm presence lighting up the whole apartment. He wonders if Sakura's home or if she's still in the hospital. She probably still is. She won't get back until morning because she'd rather cut open and stitch people up than traverse the goddamn streets in this snow.

In his half asleep, exhaustion and hunger induced delusional state, Sasuke admits that he misses Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Saturdays are just the bomb. Saturdays are godsend. Saturdays are abso-freaking-lutely fan-fucking-tastic.

The snow had been falling non-stop that day and still hadn't let up. He wasn't planning on getting out of bed that day had there not been a make-up lecture on public international law and a five page paper due.

While he didn't have to meet with his brother, Itachi, for some reason, still found time to call and ruin his already shitty day from the start. Sasuke just got off the phone with him about another argument he really doesn't care to think about at the moment. He nearly had three road accidents in the span of the half an hour phone call because he was so pissed at Itachi and what he was saying he couldn't even watch his goddamn speed.

The roads are ridiculously slippery but due to school and all the other things that have decided to pile up on him lately, Sasuke forgot to have his tires changed for the weather and he is now convinced he is going to die in a winter car accident. With his luck lately, he wouldn't expect any less. He'd probably have his breaks give up on him so he'll swerve to his death and get hit by a snow mower or something before he could reach his apartment. Morbid, yes, but also very probable.

He works at a garage for fucks sakes how can he forget to change his tires?

And Naruto's bitching and moaning about his stupid wedding is driving him nuts. Every time he sees him he's always going on and on about fucking flower arrangements and color swatches and the catering and the fucking cake. He wants all the groomsmen for fitting next week _and _he wants Sasuke—_him _of all people—to organize a bachelor party for him because, apparently, it's the best man's duty.

Sometimes he seriously wonders if Naruto is actually a girl in disguise. He wouldn't be surprised if he goes to the fitting and sees Naruto in the big white dress.

Fuck. He didn't even want to be the idiot's best man. If it wouldn't cause a bigger headache and an even bigger pain in the ass to decline he never would have agreed to it. He just thought Hinata wouldn't want to be anymore humiliated than she surely already is marrying someone like Naruto. That idiot is fucking lucky Sasuke is such a fucking saint.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he came to a slow stop and glared at the SUV in front of him—and at all of the other cars in front of him.

And now he's stuck in traffic. Of course. Great. Just fanfuckingtastic.

By the time Sasuke pulled up to his space at the apartment complex's garage he was so drained of everything.

He didn't even bothered cursing Kakashi in his head or give him the stink eye when he passed him by the lobby and just went on climbing the twelve flights of stairs to his apartment. Fours hour of being stuck in traffic tend to do to that to you, especially when it's cold and you haven't had a decent sleep or meal in a week. Some calamity struck in the corner of fifth and sixth just right about where he has to make a turn. Apparently, some poor sod got his breaks broken and swerved all the way down the road right when a snow mower was coming through. The car got bulldozed and last he heard the paramedics was in a frenzy trying to get the driver from the carnage.

Sasuke stewed on his anger for four hours that by the time he reached home the fight is drained out of him. The only good thing, perhaps, was at least it wasn't him in that car wreck but he is so tired, cold and hungry he just wants to curl up in his bed and die.

He fished for his keys in his coat pocket but when he turned the knob of his door it was already unlocked. He closed is eyes and turned his head heavenward wondering what he had done in his past life to deserve everything that is happening to him. Because, wow, he thought, he had just been robbed. Fanfuckingtastic. What a way to end his shitty week.

Mentally he thought of the things that could have been taken (his flat screen and maybe half of his kitchen, thank the gods he has his laptop with him) and considered moving to a different place after he sued Kakashi of all his worth. It's one thing to never have anything fixed in the goddamn building and have it infested with whatever else is lurking inside the walls, but it's another thing to have super shitty security that tenants could be robbed—or robbed _and _be killed.

When he entered the den all the lights were on, Game of Thrones was playing and Sakura was fully lounging in his couch looking like she belonged there.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed. A little confused of what he should feel about Sakura breaking in but mostly relieved.

The door closed with a soft click and Sakura only looked up long enough to see him hanging his coat. She didn't sit up and didn't even tore her eyes away from the TV again until he was staring down at her from one end of the couch with a scowl.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. Welcome home."

A small part of him wanted to respond with 'I'm home' like he used to when she was still crashing at his place but he was still pissed and even more so because he worried over nothing when it was just Sakura who had snuck in. Speaking of which—

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

Sakura just shrugged.

"Spare key you never bothered getting from me and I never bothered returning."

Right. He did give her a spare key. Why hadn't she returned it yet? Better question, why did he let her keep it?

Sasuke sighed as he moved her feet off a part of the couch and plopped himself down. It doesn't matter now because whatever the hell Sakura wanted he is not in the mood and he does not have the patient to tolerate any of her crazy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It is only then that Sakura turned her gaze away from his TV to actually looked and smile at him.

Her smile stretched across her face, big and bright enough to light the whole room. Her eyes are shining in a way as if she is really happy to see him that Sasuke found it hard to keep his annoyance at her even as she says, "You look like death trampled all over you."

Damn Haruno Sakura and all her bewitching ways.

"What are you really doing here?"

"It's my day off."

"I thought we won't be seeing each other until next weekend."

Sakura shrugged and lifted her legs up to rest on his lap. Sasuke found comfort in the familiarity of it that he didn't even bothered to fight her and just picked at the loose threads on her mismatched socks.

"It's my day off."

Sasuke sunk deeper on the couch. When the closing credits rolled he pushed her legs off of him and headed towards his bathroom, stripping along the way. He heard her lightly shrieked about being in the presence of a lady and rolled his eyes because shouldn't she be used to it already? Four freaking months. Seriously. What a prude.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he said as he unbuckled his belt.

"You sound like you don't want me here. And to think I even made tomato soup."

He stopped and turned to her looking at him over the back of the couch modesty thrown out the window in favor of staring at him unabashedly. Her smirk was mocking as she shrugged in a faux show of nonchalance.

"Well, I guess I'll just take it home and eat by myself. You probably ate already. Okay, bye—"

She stood up and stretched. The mocking lilt of her voice ever present and Sasuke understood the real meaning of the saying: desperate times, calls for desperate measures.

"Wait."

Sakura turned to him, her smirk smug and almost maniacal. The fucking witch. Sasuke shot her a look that is a cross between haughty and imploring. Half of him wanted to keep his pride while the other half of him is really cold and hungry, and apparently this half of him is crazy too because this half actually wanted Sakura to stay as well.

Sasuke was torn and speechless as he stood in the middle of the den and hallway half-naked and unwilling to open his mouth lest it betrays him. Meanwhile, Sakura is getting smugger by the second and no doubt enjoying every bit of his struggle. Sasuke was so close to caving in when she finally decided to take pity on him, shook her head and broke the standstill, a smile on her lips.

"Go shower and change. I'll reheat the soup. It'll be ready when you're done."

* * *

Halfway through their dinner (more like _his _dinner. Sakura only had a bowl and she's not even finished with it, meanwhile Sasuke's finished half the pot) Sakura sat up and turned to him abruptly. She looked at him as if she just remembered something and that something somehow involved him. When she muted the TV without turning away from him, Sasuke stopped eating and was rightfully suspicious (and a little scared).

"Say, Sasuke" she started all casual but her expression said anything but.

"…what."

Sakura scooted a little closer to him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"D'you have anything to do, say, I don't know, next Sunday?"

Sunday after finals? What does he have to on Sunday after finals? Now that Sakura mentioned it, it feels like he has somewhere to be next Sunday. Is that Naruto's fitting day? Nah, that's on a Saturday. He knows because it's right after Itachi. Is it something about work? He doesn't have a shift in the garage on Sundays as far as he can remember. Another work deadline? Did he take any freelance work this week? What the hell is it?

In the middle of internally figuring out what's so special about next Sunday, Sasuke felt Sakura's expectant stare boring through him. He knew before she even asked that she was on to something. He just doesn't know what and he knows this will lead to something definitely not in his favor if he answers without thinking.

But her staring at him had always, for some reason, unnerved him so he decided to take the bait.

"Nothing...I guess." Nothing that he can remember at least. "Depends. I'm not sure yet." He paused maybe two or three seconds before deciding fuck it and asked, "Why?"

He wasn't going to ask, really he's not, but he knows for a fact that Sakura wouldn't let up until he does. This he knew from experience.

As expected, Sakura turned her gaze away and adopted a relaxed position. She scooted away from Sasuke and reclined on her side of the couch, staring at her nails as she leaned on the arm rest, and looking anything but innocent.

Sasuke knew the stance. He knew it all too well. Sakura is on to something. Or more accurately, Sakura _needs _something from _him._

"Oh, nothing." She exhaled, that faux innocent exhale people do on movies when they have something up their sleeves but want to suspend the tension. "Personally I might just sleep in. Watch some Christmas reruns on TV and drink some hot cocoa. Or I might go to work at the hospital. You know, if there's an emergency or an accident and I get paged to scrub in for surgeries, the usual. And then, I'd go home and take a nap."

Here it comes. Sasuke could feel it coming he's not even gonna bother waiting for it. It's gonna come snowballing down any minute now. For now, he's gonna savor the last of his dinner because he'd probably lose his appetite when Sakura let goes of whatever it is. He rolled his eyes as he finished his fourth, maybe fifth, bowl. Sakura had always had a flare for the dramatics.

"Oh, and I have this thing to go to. It's the Uchiha Winter Fashion Show? Ino's designs are gonna be in it and she gave me an invite."

Sasuke paused mid-sip of his soup. Oh, right. Next Sunday is his mother's winter fashion show. Damn. He almost forgot about that. Itachi's gonna be pissed if he missed it—or worst. Forget Itachi his mother is gonna _shank_ him if he doesn't show up.

He smirked over the rim of his wine glass. He knew it. It's just suspicious of Sakura to suddenly turn up at his home with hot tomato soup on hand. Of course Sakura has an agenda.

"Okay."

"And…um. I need a date."

"Oh? Ino's not gonna be your date this time?" He couldn't help the teasing and slight mocking in his tone as he raised a brow at her.

Sakura just narrowed her eyes at him but there was no mistaking the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Have I ever told you how hilarious you are?

"You need a date or you need someone to drive you there?"

Sasuke smirked as Sakura groaned. If she's going to be like this he's gonna be as impossible as he can just to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and made a face at him that had him covering an almost smile by taking another sip of his wine.

"Is there a difference? So, what? Are you free to take me there next Sunday?"

"What do I get from wearing a suit and freezing my ass off?"

"I thought you said you like pretty clothes?"

"I never said that." He likes good _ensembles,_ not just pretty clothes. There's a difference. When she puts it like that it sounds off. Like he's a chick gushing about 'pretty clothes.' Pretty clothes and good ensembles are two very different things.

"You get to see me all pretty and dolled up?"

At this Sasuke snorted. It might be the wine talking but he thought she looked pretty all the time to him anyway. What's the point of freezing his ass off?

At the back of his head, he knows his gonna be freezing his ass off next Sunday night anyway even without Sakura asking him to take her to the show because he's still going to be there. He doesn't have the guts to stand his mother up—he never will.

"What? Are you in or not? I could always just ask someone else to take me."

"Like who?"

"I have plenty of male friends I'll have you know and they won't even think twice about taking me. Maybe Tenten will loan me Neji or something."

Sasuke shot her an incredulous look. Neji Hyuuga. Of all people she says Neji Hyuuga.

"Seriously."

"Yeah, seriously. I went there. Seriously."

"Fucking ridiculous."

"I really don't know what you have against Neji. He's really nice, you know? And he's a perfect gentleman. You say he's an arrogant prick but then you're an arrogant prick _and _an asshole. So, really. I don't get why—"

A perfect gentleman his ass. The guy bullied his younger cousin for years when they were kids. Clearly Sakura doesn't know Hyuuga at all. What she knows is his outer shell of girly hair and good manners and not the rotten asshole he truly is in the inside. This naïve stupid girl.

"Fine, fine. I'll take you to the stupid fashion show just shut up."

Sakura sprang up from her she was sprawled and latched on Sasuke's arm. She beamed up at him, like a kid who got exactly what she wanted, and Sasuke didn't even mind when she didn't let up her grip and decided to lean on him instead.

"Thanks, Sasuke! You're the best."

Sasuke took another sip of his wine as he narrowed his eyes on the TV. She knew how much he disliked Hyuuga and that's who she used. Her words perfectly crafted to arouse the bubbling hate he harbors towards Hyuuga Neji. The sly cunning witch.

And wait just a darn minute. Hyuuga is sure to be invited as well and he sure as heck will not be taking Sakura even if she asked because he'll be taking Tenten.

And now he's just been conned by his neighbor to be her chauffeur. Fucking great.

"I knew there was a reason why you were here. With bribe. Tomato soup. How low even for you, Haruno."

And she even conned him into being her date as well. Clever, evil, manipulative shrew. Sasuke doesn't know whether to be in awe or pissed.

"Hey, that's not true! I just thought you might miss me and want some company. Also, that you might have forgotten to feed yourself with all your studying and that you're probably starving—and I made too much soup so yeah."

"Really? And it _just so happened_ to be _tomato soup_?"

"Oh, shut up and eat your stupid soup."

He sighed with the sinking realization that he will never win against Sakura and her bewitching ways.

* * *

Some time between waiting for their coffee to brew and washing the dishes, Sakura asked him if he'd want to spend Christmas together.

"So, hey Sasuke are you doing anything for Christmas?"

Sasuke turned to her as she handed him the last bowl to dry and made her way towards the coffee maker to pour them a mug each.

"You're not going home to Suna?"

For a moment Sakura is quiet as she busied herself with making her coffee (two sugar cubes and a dash of cream). She tries her best to hide the small frown that marred her features but Sasuke is quick to see it and he watched the slow play of emotions on her face before she sighed and handed him his mug with a wry smile.

"I've never told you about my parents have I?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Well, they've been divorced for more than a decade now and they already have their own family so." She shrugged "There's nothing to go home to Suna for."

Sasuke suddenly felt like an ass for asking despite knowing it's not his fault because he didn't really know about her parents until now.

"What about Yamanaka?" Didn't she said they grew up together?

"Oh, yeah. Ino's going home. She invited me actually but she's bringing Sai along to introduce to her family. I think it's getting serious between them and I didn't want to intrude on that—or get involved. Her father's pretty protective of her and I don't want to be there when shit blows up. Anyway, there's that. I just asked in case you wanted some company on Christmas. But if you have plans then you should go ahead it's fine! You're probably going home to your family and—"

"No." Sasuke cut her off and Sakura looked confused.

"...No?"

"I don't have any plans either."

"You're not going home for the holidays? Wait, if you're doing this out of pity then forget it. You should—"

"Sakura." He walked the short distance between them to grab her mug and washed it with his. "I'd rather tolerate your annoying penchant for the holidays than sit through an hour with my family."

"Wow. They must really suck balls if you'd rather spend Christmas with poor 'ol me."

Sasuke wondered at her self-deprecating tone. If only Sakura knew the kind his family is. And anyway even if they are a pleasant bunch, he'd still chose to spend Christmas with her. At least Sakura won't force him to greet pompous family members and make small talk with them when all he really wants to do is lock himself in his room like a child and drink himself to a stupor.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll make it worth your while. I make a mean eggnog."

"I'll hold you to that."

They watched the rerun of Home Alone while drinking beer and eating popcorn. Sasuke reveled in the familiarity of it he didn't even mind when Sakura drifted off on his shoulder and promptly followed suit.

* * *

**edit: **111915


	13. drowning

**Prompt 13:** drowning

**Summary:** There's something about Sasuke that overwhelms her in the worst and best ways.

**Notes:** Was supposed to post this yesterday as a Christmas present for you guys but I got wasted and then I forgot. Anyway, here's a behemoth of a chapter (25 pages and 11,164 words). Consider this a late Christmas gift and an apology for taking too long to update.

**Dedication:** MorrisCole, for thinking that this silly story of mine is good enough to enter a contest.

* * *

Next Sunday found Sakura rolling her eyes in her vanity mirror and trying to finish her make up in record time Ino will be so proud of.

"Dammit, Sakura. How long does it take to put on a fucking dress and shoes."

Sakura rolled her eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time in the span of half an hour. Sasuke is such a brat. He walked in her apartment half an hour early than the agreed time he was supposed to pick her up and he had the gall to complain to her and demand to hurry the fuck up. She knew it was a bad idea to give him a spare key to her apartment and dammit! He was only supposed to use it for emergency purposes! Of course it's freezing in the hallway. Kakashi doesn't bother to fix the heating in the damn building enough for the hallways to be warm but that's not Sakura's problem. If Sasuke's cold, then he should stay in his own apartment to wait and leave her to prettify herself in peace.

She put on a last coating of nude lipstick before snapping the cap shut.

Instead her Neanderthal ex-roommate chose to barge his way in her home, eat her food and make himself comfortable on her couch. He even had the gall to complain about her lack of an entertainment system. What a fucking brat.

Sakura grabbed her purse and her coat from her bed before exiting her room. Striding down the hall to her living room, her heels click clacked on her floor boards and Sakura pondered how nice it would be to stomp all over the boy currently grumbling on her couch. Sasuke called out her name impatiently again and she could hear his annoying evil mumbling halfway. At this point she's seriously considering if this was worth the free ride to the show.

"Quit your evil mutterings, you creep. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're more excited than me to go the show."

Sasuke shot up from where he was sprawled on her couch, glare at a ready and a scathing retort at the tip of his tongue. Sakura satisfyingly watched it all die out as he stared at her, his initial reaction morphing to wide eyes and the slacking of his jaw instead.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She smirked; she had always wanted to say that. "Told you it would be worth the wait."

Sakura's wearing an original from Ino's winter design. A long sleeved ombré cocktail dress that graduates elegantly from a rich champagne color charcoal black at the hem. It's a modest length ending two inches above her knees intricately embroidered with beads and has a thin nude belt to accentuate her petite waist. She paired it up with nude stilettos and light make up with dark smoky eyes.

Perfect lips stretched into a smug smirk as she watched Sasuke give her a quick once over that if she were a lesser woman she would've missed it. It was quick and obviously Sasuke wanted to be discreet about checking her out but if there is one thing Sakura is an expert on, it's checking people out. She had to be after being friends with Ino for so long (and she's had a lot of practice being roommates with Sasuke before but she's not going into that).

But clearly, if the way Sakura caught him staring at her legs longer than the rest of her, Sasuke isn't well-versed at the quick once over.

"Well? Say something. It's polite to compliment your date you know."

She almost laughed when Sasuke snapped his head up and off the side. What a dork.

"Y-you," Sasuke coughed, swallowed. A slight frown marring his features at clearly being caught. "You look nice—great."

Her smirk was full blown smug as she flipped her hair and tilted her head to a side.

"I know I do."

Of course she looked great. She's wearing an original Yamanaka design. Scratch that, she doesn't look great, _she's fucking phenomenal_. She may not be an expert in fashion but she's a big fan of Ino and Sakura knows that girl could never go wrong. Plus, her make-up is done immaculately and her hair decided to cooperate for once and is in perfect loose curls just above her shoulders. And if her mirror didn't assure her Sasuke's priceless reaction sure did.

"Shut up, Sakura."

Sasuke got up and gruffly snatched his coat at the back of her couch as he moved to her door. Sakura let out a slight laugh, ignoring Sasuke mumbling under his breath what sounded suspiciously like 'conceited harpy,' as she followed him. She grabbed her coat from the couch and draped it over her arm. She snatched her keys on the table by the door and dropped it in her clutch before closing it with a snap.

"Oh, Sasuke. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know you think I'm pretty."

"Tch. Shut up and lock your door you narcissistic harpy. Doesn't the show start at 8? Traffic's gonna be hell and we're gonna be late."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke, his coat and gloves already on, helped her with hers. She thanked him and checked her door one last time before heading to the stairs.

"Shut up and quit worrying Sasuke. We'll be there on time. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're actually excited to go to the show." Sakura said as she tugged on her gloves while carefully maneuvering through the stairs.

"Yes, actually. I can't fucking wait to get there and out of the cold and get drunk off the open bar. You're so fucking blasé about it because you're not the one driving in the frozen road in this fucking cold."

Well, he's not wrong that's for sure. But, really, Sasuke should be used to the cold by now since he's such an ice cube most of the time anyway.

She didn't realized she said this out loud until Sasuke turned to glare at her.

"I will fucking push you and go back to my _perfectly warm_ apartment. See if you get to that show without freezing your ass off."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'm sorry."

Sasuke walked ahead of her and muttered something about getting the car from the garage so she could just meet him up front. She smiled because Sasuke can spout all the threats he wants but she knows he'd still put up with her and won't actually leave her out in the cold. Not Sasuke. Never Sasuke. He even went out and got dressed for the occasion nicely. Very nicely.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and turned to face her from where he was standing on the staircase going down the first floor. Sakura was standing at the one above him, her hand on the railings as she looked down at him in all his black suited glory.

He's wearing a three piece suit that looked like it was tailored specifically for him. It fitted and cinched in all the right places displaying, what Sakura knows to be true, a well toned physique, all broad shoulders and lean muscles. He completes his ensemble with a black wool winter coat and leather gloves. His pinstriped tie is a little loose and Sakura, with slightly shaking hands (it's because of the cold, she tells herself, her gloves are really thin), reached over to tighten it just right.

Sasuke thanks her with a nod and a slight smile. The dim lighting of the hall making his eyes dancing with amusement look like they're smoldering and the shadows casted by the staircases above them only serves to accentuate the sharp planes of his face, his sharp jaw line and his aristocratic nose making him look more boyishly handsome.

Her grip on the railings tightened and she felt the coldness of the metal seeping through her leather gloves. Sakura had to swallow down a sudden lump in her throat and physically prevent herself from swooning. It felt as if the room miraculously got warm.

"You..." she swallowed, her throat suddenly tight as the leather on her hands, "don't look so bad yourself either."

"I know."

Sasuke smirked, all boyish and sure and a little irritating but she still so incredibly charming—and oh, he is going to be the absolute death of her—before turning away and going to get the car.

And Sakura had to hold on to the railings with both hands lest she actually tumble down the steps to her death because her knees suddenly decided it would be a great time to give up on her. Damn Sasuke and his stupidly handsome face.

* * *

When she finally got down the steps and out the building, Sasuke was waiting in the car and fiddling with his phone. He looked up when she was a few steps away and got out to open the car door for her. She stammered out a thanks (and almost had her dress caught until Sasuke shoved her skirts in himself) before going inside.

Sakura knows she should get used to it but no matter how many times Sasuke opens the car door for her it still always manages to fluster her. Especially in times like this, when he didn't have to get out of the warm car to do it because, really, Sakura is capable of opening car doors by herself, and yet he still did it anyway. Sasuke can be an asshole and a douchebag most of the time but Sakura can't deny that the guy is really a gentleman, as if such manners are ingrained to him or something.

"What took you so long? What, afraid of slipping down the stairs in your pretty shoes?"

And then he opens his mouth and he's back to being an asshole.

"Shut up. I ran into Kakashi on my way out. He had a few nice things to say about my prettiness."

"Of course."

Sasuke revved up the car and Sakura strapped on her seat belt. As they drove out of the curb her eyes caught something shiny and familiar beside her and reached for it. When she managed to push aside all the other junk—parking ticket from a month ago, what looked like a year's receipt of gas and other paper that's really, well, junk—away from the cup holder space she saw that it was the same invitation that Ino gave her for the show.

Except it has Sasuke's name engraved in elegant script writing at the bottom right of the card.

"Hey, where did you get this?"

Sasuke turned to look at her briefly before returning his eyes on the road. He was silent and seem to ignore her question before he said, "Someone asked me to come."

"The same someone that asked you to come on the last show?"

"Aa."

"So," Sakura turned the invite over in her hands, her perfectly shaped brows scrunching together slightly, "you were planning to go to the show after all?"

"Aa."

"Then what the hell did I bribed you tomato soup for?"

"I thought you said that wasn't a bribe."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. There's and inexplicable nagging feeling at the back of her mind as her eyes skimmed the elegant script on the invitation, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it and so decided to just put down the card between them. Whatever it is it's probably nothing. But Sakura couldn't quite shake it off completely because it feels like something dreadful, like she ought to know but shouldn't. Sakura hated the feeling and figured she probably shouldn't be entertaining such thoughts especially since they're going to Ino's show. So, she did what distracts her best—annoy Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke, am I your plus one as well?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road but the long suffering sigh he let out was definitely not a denial and so Sakura's mood was lifted.

"Whatever."

"What, couldn't land yourself a date? Good thing I asked, huh? Otherwise you'd be single as a Pringle tonight."

"Shut up, Sakura. I could get myself a date anytime I wanted. I was feeling generous since it's Christmas and took pity on you."

"Shut up, Sasuke. You couldn't have done better than me if you tried. I look smoking hot, the ice on the pavement melted when I walked to your car. Please stop kidding yourself."

After that they lapsed into silence as Sasuke drove and Sakura fiddled with the radio. She wondered who the person who keeps of asking Sasuke to come to the shows is. Sakura wanted to ask who but thought better of it. It's probably just someone he knew from school or work or something.

She shifted and felt the sharp corner of the invitation poke her hand. Sakura 'tch-ed' and pushed it down under the pile of Sasuke's car's junk.

* * *

Arriving at The Hidden Leaf Suites took longer than it should have. The outside was so swamped by the press and people hoping to get a glance of the A-list packed show that the guards were having a hard time clearing a path for the cars to pass.

The minute her car door opened, Sakura was assaulted by camera flashes left, right and center she had to blink a few times to see the hand offered to her by the hotel staff. She had to cover her eyes and look down as she tried to put her foot properly on even ground because hell no she's gonna have her photo slipping and falling face first splattered on the tabloids the next day. She'd rather gut herself with a scalpel, thank you very much.

It was a good thing Sasuke came when he did because the hotel staff just left and Sakura is so blinded by the flashes she couldn't even see where she's walking. Sasuke swiftly took her hand that was not holding her clutch. He tucked it in his arm as he smoothly walked them on the red carpet towards the hotel entrance.

"Sasuke, I think I'm blind. I literally can't see where we're going." She whispered to him as she tried to adjust her eyes.

"Stop squinting your eyes and smile. You look like you're being suspicious of everyone without reason. Look straight ahead. Ignore the flashes and smile unless you want a rigid picture of your face on tomorrow's tabloids."

"Oh, like yours?" Sakura quipped. She tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm when he threatened to let go of her hand and leave her.

The flashes didn't die down when they got inside, in fact, it looks like it doubled.

Sakura looked around to see a lot of impeccably dressed people mingling about. She also noticed that, hot damn, she and Sasuke make one gorgeous pair. Individually they're already dressed beautifully as it is but put them together and they just make the whole place more fabulous than it already is. If there's an award for Best Dressed Couple they'd totally win. In fact, they should just be awarded by default.

Of course discounting the fact that technically they're not a couple, just two single friends going together, but who really needs to know.

At one point Sakura found herself being pulled by someone somewhere and the next thing she knows there are more cameras flashing in front of her and somebody is asking, "Who are you wearing tonight?"

Not really understanding what the person was asking, Sakura just stared at him and smiled and posed when someone from the crowd of camera flashing photographers asked her to look in front. She mentally patted herself on the back at how smoothly that was. That would look so good in The Konoha Times.

She turned back to the person asking her what and said, "Pardon?"

"Who designed this lovely ombré dress? Who are you wearing?"

Ohh! He was asking about Ino's dress.

Okay. How did the people in those awards show Ino loved so much say it? How did Ino say it?

"I'm wearing Ino Yamanaka. It's from her winter line."

"B-but her winter line is just about to be shown tonight."

"Oh, well, I'm her friend. She gave this dress to me for tonight."

"I see. What's your name darling?"

"Sakura."

"And who did you come with here tonight? Lovely thing like you surely wouldn't be alone coming here."

"Oh, I came with my—"

When she looked around and didn't see Sasuke by her side she momentarily panicked before she saw his back heading for the open bar. Damn that boy has his priorities straight.

"I came with my friend. He just headed to the open bar right there. He's been dying to get a drink since we got here." And she is too. Dammit Sasuke you self-centered ass.

"Oh, honey you meant boyfriend, right? Fabulous, darling. Have a wonderful night."

The interviewer moved on to another somebody before Sakura could properly register what he said and correct him when she finally did. Whatever. Who cares anyway?

Halfway through making her way to the open bar someone grabbed her by the arm again and Sakura got ready her 'I'm-wearing-an-Ino-Yamanaka-orignal' game on.

"I'm wearing an original Ino Yamanaka. It's from her winter line and—"

"Bitch, if that's what you've been telling the presses with that voice just stop."

Sakura stopped her robotic spiel and smiled as she saw Ino right in front of her. Dressed in one of her creations, Ino looked immaculate in a dark purple off the shoulder empire cut dress. It's embroidered in lace and small crystals that made Ino sparkle and shine like the star that she is. She told Sakura she sketched it while she was drunk after an after party last month. She knows because Ino was drunk calling her the whole time and she had to hide out in the supply cabinet in the hospital for a whole half hour. Dr. Tsunade herself came to find her giggling over the syringe shelves like a lunatic after somebody snitched (she bets her new celebrity status it's Ami) that she's been gone more than five minutes. Ino's hair is a perfect contrast to her dress and is done in a fancy curly up do with curled tendrils framing her perfectly pretty face. Light make-up with a touch of eye shadow, perfectly lined eyes and dark purple lipstick and everybody knows this girl is the absolute star of the show.

"Ino! You look fucking amazing!"

"Tell me something I don't know. Finally you're here! I've been looking all over for you ever since I heard someone said 'champagne and charcoal ombré dress' and 'pink hair' in the same sentence. Traffic was hell wasn't it? Did you take a cab going here?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I came with Sasuke. He's right there over the open bar getting started on—"

"Listen, Sakura I need to tell you this. I swear I didn't know they'd be here. I was busy with all the preparations and—wait. You came with Sasuke?"

"Yeah. We're each other's plus one. I know it sounds slightly pathetic but I'm telling you if there's an award for Best Dressed Couple, we'd probably win it." Sakura smirked and flipped her lightly curled hair. "God, Ino this place is amazing. You're amazing."

"Listen, Sakura I don't know what to tell you first but about Sasuke. Did you know that he's—"

"Never mind him. Listen, this place is amazing and I mean _ah-ma-zing_. Did you know that people were taking my pictures the minute I walk in and they asked who I was wearing? Of course I said it's an Ino Yamanaka original but _fuck_, Ino. I felt like a fucking movie star. Do you know what that feels like?"

Ino bit her lip, inwardly cursing herself for probably smudging her lipstick and getting some on her teeth. She looked at her friend and at how gorgeous she is in the dress she made especially for her it won't even be on sale after the show. She watched as Sakura glowed under the flashes of camera and the fancy lighting of the chandeliers above them. Sakura's eyes are gleaming like Christmas Eve just came early and her smile is so contagious Ino's having second thoughts on what she's about to say.

Because in retrospect, Sakura probably already knows who Sasuke is, right? She can't not know, she lived with the guy for four months. And Sakura is the smartest person Ino knows, she probably looked the guy up on the internet or something, or seen him in the news at least.

But judging by the way Sakura talks about Sasuke like he's some common boy she just happened to meet and built a friendship with based on mutually insulting each other it kind of seems like she doesn't really know who Sasuke is.

"Yeah. Of course I do, bitch. I'm one of the reasons for this fantabulous show. Don't be so sure about that Best Dressed Couple Award though. You haven't seen Naruto and his date and I bet they're one of the contenders."

"Aw, what! No way!" Dammit, Sakura thinks, they'll never win against Hinata and Naruto. Hinata looks like a fucking water nymph. Sakura can't even begin to imagine how perfect she must look right now in this winter wonderland themed ballroom and she'd seen Naruto all-dressed up and heck the man can hold his own! But wait—"Aw, no way! There really is an award?!"

"Maybe. Who knowS? But, wait, Sakura, listen. There's something I need to tell you about—"

A passing waiter drifted by and Sakura, the alcohol connoisseur that she is, got them drinks and handed one to Ino. But just before she could wrap her hands around the glass, the floor manager got a hold of her and whisked her away backstage. Some model couldn't find an outfit or other and another one of hers got into a fight with the make-up artist about the color palettes. Dammit, Ino inwardly cussed, can't she get a break from these stick thin divas?

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later after the show. I have something important to tell you."

"It's okay, Ino whatever it is can wait. You go do what you have to do. I'll see you after the show."

As Ino maneuvered her way through the crowd and to the backstage, she wondered if Sakura really doesn't know who Sasuke Uchiha is. But more than that, Ino thought as she inwardly cursed again, she forgot to tell Sakura something more important than the fact that Sasuke is an Uchiha. She can't believe she let that stupid little thing make her forget of the really important thing.

God, she desperately needs a drink right now—but not as much as she will when Sakura finds out the Sabaku siblings are in Konoha.

* * *

Sakura put the two glasses of champagne at a passing waiter's tray as she finally made her way to the open bar. Sasuke was already there nursing a glass of rum and coke as per usual and looking at her with those dead eyes of his and a smirk on his lips, slightly condescending and judgmental as ever.

"Drinking two glasses of champagne in one go? How very classy."

She tilted her head to the side and matched his smirk with her own mocking grin.

"I'm sorry. Who are you? I'm famous now so I don't talk to non-famous people."

Just then the bartender approached them and slid an apple martini, shaken not stirred and perfectly chilled just the way she likes it, on the counter.

"Then I guess you don't want this apple martini then." Sasuke said as he swiftly slipped his hand on the base of the glass and pulled the cocktail away from her.

"Bitch, are you kidding. Give me that martini. I need that after what just went through."

"It was just a short interview, Sakura."

Sasuke slid it back to her and they toasted. Sakura felt an inexplicable affection for Sasuke then. Not even ten minutes in the party and he's already got a martini ready for her. What a guy, really.

"You know, I was so ready to curse your ass to hell and back when you left me like a deer in the headlights there. I was ambushed by a fucking interviewer and the press. I almost choked and lost it."

"Yeah, I saw. Bet you had a real thrill. What's it like being somebody for five minutes?"

The bartended asked if she wanted another and she almost shouted 'hell yeah!' to his face from excitement.

"It was fucking awesome, Sasuke! I hope to God, Ami Watanabe is watching—and I damn know she is—because she can just _suck it_. I can't wait to get to work tomorrow!"

"You won't be saying that when you have a shitastic hangover tomorrow."

"Whatever. I'll take my hangover to work if it'll make that bitch even more jealous. And believe me, she will be."

"You're fucking crazy."

Sasuke shook his head at her as he ordered another rum and coke. They shared one last toast before heading out to find their seats.

The thing about big time galas, Sakura realized, is that you get so distracted by all the shiny, fancy, pretty things around you that you forget where you are and you completely lower your guard to hell.

And that is why when Sakura saw a familiar shock of red hair across the ballroom; she just completely froze up in the middle of making her way to her seat.

Gaara Sabaku looked at her from across The Hidden Leaf Suites ballroom, dark eyes intense as always as if burning a path towards her. In her frozen state, she noted that his eyes shifted higher beside her and towards Sasuke. Did they nod at each other? Do they know each other? But how is that possible? Sakura didn't know nor did she have the time to ponder about all the possible questions. She was too busy wanting the ground to swallow her up.

Dammit, feet, move while he's distracted with Sasuke. Don't fucking fail me now, move!

Nope. Too late. Gaara is staring back at her looking like he wants to approach her and—oh, lovely. Looks like Gaara successfully burned a path towards her with just his glare and is now making his way to her. How is she going to explain this to Sasuke? How is she going to explain everything to Sasuke? Oh, God. What if Gaara makes a scene? No, he won't, will he? This is Gaara after all. But on the off chance that he does she will be embarrassing Ino. And speaking of, why didn't she tell him he'd be here? Wait, if Gaara is here then that means—

Just then Sakura saw Temari Sabaku swooped in out of nowhere and distracted Gaara. She bent down to whisper something to him and he immediately turned around and walked to his seat and back to Kankuro Sabaku. Just as she predicted, where there is one of them the other two is never far off. Sakura thank the Gods that this habit never left the siblings. She caught Temari staring at her before she turned around and walked back to where she came from but Sakura didn't miss the small smile sent her way.

Right. Disaster avoided. That all happened to fast she needs a drink. Now.

She grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter and downed one in one gulp.

"What, do you want to be drunk before the show even starts?" Sasuke asked beside her. "Move your ass, Sakura. We're blocking the way."

When he moved to take the other glass from her hand, Sakura swatted him hard.

"Excuse you. Get your own."

"Sakura."

"This is the last, I promise! Look, there's our seat."

It looked like Sasuke didn't notice her brief freeze and the whole thing with Gaara. Sakura swear sometimes Sasuke's denseness and lack of social awareness is such a blessing.

Their seats are by the side of the catwalk. Sasuke helped her maneuver around the people already seated—famous people, she is seating amongst famous people!—and even held her clutch when he realized she'd rather drop it than her drink as she tiptoed her way to get to her seat. When they finally got to their seats the lights show was on and classical music was playing as the first line was introduced. Sakura can't help the feeling of déjà vu.

"Why is it that I am always _coincidentally_ seated beside you?"

"As if I'd know."

Of course because Ino's family lives too far and Sakura is the closest to a family she has in Konoha Sakura will always get the best seat in the house on Ino's shows but Sasuke? The fact that he also has a seat by the catwalk tells Sakura that whoever it is that's inviting Sasuke must be some big shot or whatever. But as usual, Sakura brushes this observation under the rug because there are more important things to think about—like the fact that Gaara is seated directly across her on the other side of the stage.

Sakura tried her best to ignore Gaara's intense stare and by the time the fifth model walked by she was starting to get better at ignoring him. She heard Sasuke lightly snort at the seventh model that walked by and like clockwork they lapsed into a comfortable banter about the clothes; an exchange of comments here and there, a subtle making of faces every now and then. At one point they even started sharing Sakura's champagne. Sasuke, gentleman that he is, let her have the last sip. This continued until Ino's line was announced next.

Despite the comfort of being distracted by Sasuke and the models around them Sakura couldn't completely focus on the whole show because she could still clearly see Gaara staring at her from across the catwalk. She could feel him trying to burn a hole through the parade of fabrics and straight through her. Honestly, what type of sick coincidence is it that she just so happened to be seated right across the Sabakus?

In hindsight, she probably should've anticipated this. This is an A-list gala, of course people from other states and countries are sure to be invited, but nothing could have prepared her for this. What the fuck is she gonna do if he decides to continue his pursuit later and actually catches up to her? It sure will be a scene to see the son of the Governor of Suna trying to corner a common girl on a social gala. It's gonna be a fucking field day for the press and this is supposed to be Ino's night. People are supposed to be talking about her.

Screw it. She'll catch up to Ino some other time. Whatever it was she was gonna say this was probably it. She'll maim her later for not telling her in advance but for now she'd rather shoot herself in the foot than steal her friend's spotlight and embarrass her. She's gonna have to floor it and book it the hell out of the ballroom as soon as the show ends. And she'll take Sasuke with her of course. He has to drive them home and it's not as if he has some socializing to do. The man would probably thank her for getting him out and if not, she could always just bribe him with pizza and wine. That always works.

When the last of the models had walked and Mikoto Uchiha had made her bow Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura, what—"

"We need to leave. Now."

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked him off his seat while all of the guests were busy giving Mikoto Uchiha a standing ovation. The applauses masked Sasuke's verbal and rather colorful expression of his confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Besides the obvious that you're fucking insane."

"No time to explain. I'll tell you over pizza and wine."

Not really. Like hell she'll tell him why Suna's Governor's son is after her. Anyway, Sasuke will probably forget it when he's drunk and stuffed with all-meat supreme.

"Make it vodka and I won't even ask."

"Deal."

Sakura did her best to run-slash-power-walk in her heels but it proved to be different on the smooth marble floor of THLS. Even Sasuke is just striding normally behind her and her legs are starting to cramp. At one point she considered just taking the damn things of and just run on the cold floor but they're still only halfway through the enormous ballroom and the presses are everywhere. She would look like a total lunatic running across the ballroom barefooted.

God, Sakura thought angrily, curse the men who invented these torture contraptions to make it hard for women to run away.

"Sakura Forehead Haruno where the heck do you think you're going?"

Sakura winced halting in her strides as she heard Ino's accusing voice behind them. And they were so close to the exit. So close.

The sound of Ino's heels against the marble floor is like the tick of a time bomb in Sakura's ears, clip-clop-clip-clopping away in hurried and angry steps. When she turned around, Ino was up in her face all fifty shades of red, from the hype of the show or her annoyance at her Sakura didn't know. She wants to note though that Sasuke is still standing beside her relaxed as fuck that made Sakura wish she has that kind of chill.

"Leaving without congratulating me and a proper goodbye? How dare you. You didn't even go to the autumn show because of some lame ass surgery you chose over me and now you're leaving without even seeing or having a drink with me? How dare you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Seriously. Ino and her dramatics.

"Ino seriously I—"

Sakura caught Ino looking down at hers and Sasuke's intertwined hands and immediately dropped it like it burned her. If she saw the confused look Sasuke threw at her she pretended not to notice.

"It was an important surgery, okay? I already said sorry! I—"

"Of course it is. You never have time for me and—"

"Look here you overdramatic drama queen, stop being such a needy lover and calm the fuck down."

Ino crossed her arms and shot her a look that said, 'I'm listening.'

Over her shoulder, Sakura saw the people coming out of the show and into the ballroom. She gotta make this quick before Gaara sees her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in your last show but it was a really important surgery and I really needed it after all my fuck ups last time. But I'm here now aren't I? And I got all dolled up in one of your originals and I plugged you. _I am wearing heels_. Heels! In winter! My feet should be in Uggs and I'm wearing heels and _I cannot feel my feet. _What more do you want from me, woman?"

Ino rolled her eyes, trying to reign in a smile but failing completely when she burst into giggles.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I know. I'm glad you came tonight. Let's grab a drink at the bar and get wasted. I haven't had a single drink since this show started and I'm just dying for a round of shots."

"Ino, I can't I—"

"Sasuke, there you are."

Just then a voice called after Sasuke and Sakura practically felt him bristle beside her.

"I've been looking all over for you. Leaving so soon?"

The voice sounded nearer but Sakura couldn't see it over Ino's shoulders and she couldn't distinguish it among the throngs of people. It was so rich and dark and something else and holy shit whoever it is Sakura needs to see them.

"Excuse me."

But before she could angle her head just right, Sasuke had excused himself and Ino had grabbed her arm tight and hauled her to another part of the ballroom. All she saw was Sasuke's back and the one beside him who she assumed was the one who called him. He had long hair that was tied in a neat low ponytail. Sakura vaguely remember a conversation with Sasuke about someone with long hair but she couldn't quite remember who. She's sure it's not Neji because Neji always ties his hair near the ends. Who was it that they were talking about then?

Sakura didn't have time to ponder about it more because the next thing she knows she is seated in one of the plush arm chairs of THLS's lobby with Ino pacing in front of her. Sakura should've known she won't be getting out of here sooner once Ino spotted her. Nothing is ever quick and easy for her. Nothing.

"Ino what—"

"I said there was something I need to tell you earlier right?"

"Yeah."

"Then here it goes. Do you know about the—I mean he's—no, wait! I mean—"

"Ino, can you calm the fuck down and stop pacing? I'm starting to get dizzy just watching you. Come here and sit. Jeez."

Ino moved to sit beside her and Sakura let out a sigh.

"And whatever it is you're about to tell me, I already know."

"You do? Oh, thank God. I thought you didn't."

"Yes. How dare you not tell me the Sabakus will be here! Ino! You know why I can't be seen with them! Gaara nearly approached me and I froze and almost choke on my champagne!"

"What the—oh, fucking fuck!"

And with that Ino forgot yet again about the whole Sasuke-is-an-Uchiha issue.

"That was what I was trying to tell you earlier. Oh, Sak I am so sorry. I swear didn't know they'd be here, honest. I was so busy with the designs I barely checked the guest list. Heck, I didn't check the guest list. I didn't even know Konan of Akatsuki would be here and you know how obsessed I am with her as a teenager."

"Yeah, okay. I believe you. That was why I was trying to book it the hell out of here before you came. Gaara saw me when we were making our way towards our seat. He nodded at Sasuke once and then looked like he was gonna come over. Good thing Temari came and stopped him. Speaking of which, they're probably looking for me now and I should really get the hell out of here."

Ino's faced morphed into a disappointed one it didn't look right with her wearing such a gorgeous dress and looking like the princess she is.

"Guess this means we won't be getting wasted at the bar and have our drunk pictures splattered all over the tabloids tomorrow, huh?"

Sakura shot her an apologetic smile and lightly patted her on her arm. She hates seeing Ino sad. She also hates herself for being the cause of it and ruining Ino's night.

"We'll catch up soon, okay? I'm free Saturday next week."

"Bitch you better be. You owe me a whole bottle."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll double it if work next week is hell. And it will be so count on a third bottle as well."

Ino sighed wistfully. She tucked a stray hair behind Sakura's ear and smiled at her.

"That boy has always been fond of you, you know? Gaara. Never really got over you leaving and always asking when you'll come home."

"There's nothing for me to go back there, Ino, not anymore. That place will never be home."

"Yeah, well. Anyway, I'm so glad you could come tonight. Even if we couldn't hang out much."

"Yeah me too. I got a ride from Sasuke after I bribed him with tomato soup. Did you know he's invited too?"

Realization hit Ino again and she closed her eyes not believing herself. How many times must she forget to tell Sakura? What other catastrophe will happen again before she tells her? And by God, her suspicions were right. Sakura really doesn't know who Sasuke is.

"Lord God, give me strength." Ino whispered to herself as she slumped on her seat.

"What's that?"

"Sakura, first of all whatever it is I promise I only just found out a couple f weeks ago, okay? So don't freak out on me or anything."

"C'mon, Ino just spit it out. What is it?"

Ino stopped. Does Sakura really need to know? And does she need to know _now_? Isn't the Sabakus being here enough for the night? Sakura has enough to worry as is it with them finding her.

"It's nothing. You've had enough shock tonight as it is—with your cousins being here and all."

"Tch. C'mon, Pig what is it? Whatever it is I can take it."

Well, personally Ino isn't sure she can but for what it's worth Sakura needs to at least know who she's been spending her time the most with for the past months. At least she could decide for herself if she really wants to remain as close to Sasuke as she currently is. As much as Ino thinks that Sasuke seems to be a decent fellow she also thinks that things could end very, very badly for Sakura in the long run.

Thus, as her best friend and sister in everything but blood, it is her moral obligation to let Sakura know.

"Sakura, you know how Sasuke is always invited to these things and always sits next to you?"

"Yeah? Hey, I do wonder about that."

"Well, it's because—"

But before she could the man himself appeared out of nowhere and all but yanked Sakura from her chair.

* * *

"Sasuke! You rude shit what the hell! I was talking to Ino!"

"You said we have to leave didn't you?"

"Yeah but—"

"Then we're leaving _now._"

Sakura doesn't understand why Sasuke is in such a hurry to leave now. Wasn't he just talking to someone? His strides are so wide and fast that Sakura had to practically run just so she wouldn't trip on her own feet. She is so going to take him down with her if she falls. And she'll make sure he'll take the full weight of their fall!

They were just short of five more Sasuke-strides from the hotel exit when someone caught Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke halted and she cursed when she bumped to his rigid back. She was so ready to cuss him to Sunday (to hell with the presses!) when she looked up and saw the look on Sasuke's face. Sakura stopped. She had never seen such a soft expression on Sasuke's face before. There are no creases in his forehead, his eyebrows suddenly smoothened out and the perennial scowl on his face was suddenly gone. Sakura thought he must've seen a ghost before she turned to where he was looking and saw _her._

Mikoto Uchiha, Queen of the House of Uchiha Fashion Designs, standing in the middle of THLS lobby. Beside her is the man who Sakura remembers the one talking with Sasuke earlier while two bulky men in suits serve as barricades from all the photographers and the presses. She looked very regal and almost holy in her form fitting white dress with full sleevespaired with silver gladiator heels_**. **_Half of her hair is pinned at the back by a diamond encrusted Chrysanthemum hair ornament while the rest of it cascades down her back. She's standing with her hands clasped in front of her with the most benevolent smile Sakura has ever seen on, all tall and perfect posture looking like the Queen that she is. If Sakura thought Ino was the star of the show then Mikoto Uchiha is—she doesn't know what she is but she is in a whole new level, she's something else. Probably the Aurora Borealis or something.

"Oh, there you are, Sasuke." She said as her smile widened and damn, Sakura thinks, can anything be as soothing and smooth as Mikoto Uchiha's voice? "Leaving so soon?"

Sasuke doesn't turn to her but in a low voice loud enough only for her to hear he whispered, "Go ahead and wait in the car. I won't be long."

She wasn't aware that Sasuke was speaking to her until he felt her pushing his car keys in her hands. She was too busy staring at Mikoto Uchiha and all her grace to even realize where she is. When Sasuke's words finally registered she threw him an incredulous stare as she pushed his car keys back to his hands. He almost dropped the keys in her abruptness and Sakura heard him growl a curse.

"What, why?" Sakura hissed. He had the nerve to interrupt her conversation with Ino and then he'll tell her to go ahead and _wait in his fucking car_? While he goes off to slum it up with _The_ Mikoto Uchiha? Because clearly she knows Sasuke and by the looks of it he does too and if he's gonna chat it up with her she damn well will too. She has to know to what God did she sold her soul to to look like that.

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed back. "I mean it. For once just do as I say and wait in the car."

She didn't plan on backing down and she had a retort ready at the tip of her tongue but there was something with the urgency in Sasuke voice that made her stop and look at him, really look at him.

Sakura had always known Sasuke can be intense and spastic at times but there was something with the way he looked at the moment that made Sakura feel like he's panicking. The look on his face made Sakura's demeanor about the whole thing turn a whole three-sixty.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Are you—"

Just then she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision. Her head whipped around to see, just behind the crowd of paparazzi swarming about Mikoto Uchiha and being fended off by security, Gaara speed walking his way towards her. Temari was hot on his heels as well as Kankuro. Gaara looked ready to bulldoze anyone on his way and Sakura had a vision that he will part the presses crowding around Mikoto Uchiha like Moses in the Red Sea.

"Be quick. I'll wait in the car."

Sakura snatched the keys from Sasuke's hand and booked it to the exit. As she looked back she saw a glimpse of Sasuke talking to Mikoto Uchiha and leaning towards her as she give him a kiss in the cheek before they were swallowed by the crowd.

Later as she sat in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car with the heater on and her shoes off, she commended herself for not embarrassing Ino and getting out of THLS without making a scene. Ten minutes later she unlocked the driver's door and Sasuke climbed in with a heavy sigh—tie loose, cuff links unbuttoned and looking like the universe took a dump on him.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke cut her off.

"I won't ask anything if you don't."

"…wanna go get Luigi's and get shitface drunk at my place?"

* * *

Two boxes of All-Meat Supreme, a six pack and a bottle of vodka later Sasuke and Sakura are lying side by side on Sasuke's carpeted floor.

One of Sakura's shoes is over by her door and the other is still half on her feet finding it too troublesome to remove halfway through and didn't bother finishing. Her dress is rumpled under her, make-up less and her hair messy and off its elaborate do as she munches on the last slice of pizza. Sasuke is right beside her with his socks on and his dinner jacket strewn over the back of the couch. His vest and tie is somewhere in the room with Sakura's gloves and his shirt is untucked as he sipped on the last can of beer. His hair is still neatly combed back and Sakura, finding it ridiculously out of place in their current state, reaches over to mess it up. Sasuke didn't move and lets her do whatever.

"That's better."

"Messing everything in my life gives you great satisfaction doesn't it?"

"You bet it does."

Sakura giggled, stopped, let out a very unlady like burp and giggled again. Sasuke just scoffed and rolled his eyes entirely used to Sakura and her antics.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

She is in the pleasant state of half buzzed but not completely drunk. She's typically a giggly drunk but still very coherent in this state. Sakura half hates and half likes it because on one hand she is still fully functional but on the other hand alcohol stimulates her brain and thus makes her mind run a hundred thought a minute.

She felt like a fucking celebrity tonight having her pictures taken and being ask who she's wearing. She wonders if she'll be in the papers the next morning. And Ino—oh, her work is always stunning. The fashion scene will be talking about her for months. Her cousin's were in the show and almost caught up to her. What would've happened if Gaara got to her and made a scene? God that would've been horrible. Sasuke looked nice tonight—not that he doesn't on a daily basis but he looks really nice in a three-piece suit. Oh, god she's thinking about how attractive Sasuke is again. Stop it, brain! Speaking of Sasuke she wonders who keeps on inviting him? And how does he know Uchiha Mikoto? What did they talk about? What was Ino going to tell her again?

Ah, whatever. Who cares anyway? She can worry about that tomorrow—or some other time. Wait. Tomorrow. What's tomorrow? Shit, tomorrow is Monday. Monday means work. Fuckety fuck. She doesn't want to go to work. She'll call in sick. Yeah, she'll do that. Tsunade won't mind. Probably. Eh, what the heck.

"You know what? We should just, like, not do anything tomorrow."

It must be the alcohol talking but Sakura honestly thinks that it's a brilliant plan.

"Don't you have work?"

"Yeah but I just scrubbed in on an intraoperative brain mapping surgery—it's an awake brain surgery, if you don't know, oh I'm sure you don't—and you just finished with your exams and we should celebrate you know?"

"By dicking and lazing around your—_our _apartments?"

Sasuke corrects himself and Sakura grins because she is proud Sasuke knows them so well even half drunk and half asleep.

"Yes."

"Why? Because you haven't killed anyone and stabbed yourself and I haven't shot myself yet?"

"So much death and negativity there, Sasuk, I think you need to be more drunk but yes, exactly, and because we worked hard and we deserve it."

"I thought you wanted to show off to Armin or whatsherface where you were tonight?"

"Eh, screw her. She can just die thinking I'm in some private island vacationing with a hotshot bachelor."

Sakura catches herself, looks around at Sasuke's apartment and at Sasuke.

"Or some shitty apartment with a not-so-hotshot dude I met a couple of months ago. Either way she's gonna be frothing in the mouth when I get back with all of my fabulous Uchiha Winter Fashion Show stories."

"Whatever. You're the one who's gonna be out of a job. I'm in."

"Awesome. I knew you'd be a perfect partner. C'mere. I'm cold and I need warmth."

"The heater is on its highest, Sakura."

"I am in a flimsy fabric called a dress, Sasuke. It can be as hot as Satan's ass crack in here and I'd still be cold."

Sasuke makes a face at her clearly appalled at her and her incredible vocabulary.

"Where do you even get the shit you say."

"It comes with being well-educated. Now, shut up and come here"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nevertheless obliged her. He extended an arm so she could tuck herself beside him and Sakura all but squished herself to him. She sighed inhaling deeply Sasuke's scent as she tucked her head under his chin.

There just something about Sasuke's scent that lulls her in to a deep sense of calm. It's like the feeling of floating in a deep abyss. There's an instinct in you that's telling you to snap out of it and come up but you don't because floating feels better than anything else. Or if that makes sense.

Sakura doesn't know. All she knows is she's tired and Sasuke is warm and smells really nice.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Sakura having a late lunch with Ino, Tenten and Hinata at some swanky restaurant in WeKo.

Unsurprisingly, Tenten is friends with Hinata what with the latter being the former's beau's younger cousin. Apparently, and still unsurprisingly, Ino and Hinata had already met and Sakura's prediction that Ino will be super fluttery around Hinata and all her nymph-like prettiness is dead spot-on. Ino has already been commissioned to do the Hyuuga heiress' wedding dress. Sakura and Hinata were already introduced at the last Uchiha Summer Fashion Show via Naruto and occasionally have coffee at the hospital when Hinata will accompany her father for his doctor's appointment. And she works with Tenten so the only introductions yet to be made are for Ino and Tenten.

Naturally, nothing ever goes the way Sakura wants things to be in her life and Ino and Tenten hits it off swimmingly.

Sakura vaguely remembers a note to herself to never introduce Ino and Tenten but that's down the drain now that's they're hounding on her and asking where the hell she's been after the fashion show and the days after it.

"Bitch you didn't even say hi to me! I saw you sitting by the catwalk. I was gonna approach you but there's an open bar and, well, priorities darling you know. But you should've dropped by and we could've been wasted!"

"I know right?! She didn't even have a single drink with me after the show! And I was the reason she was even there all dolled up in the first place! Talk about ungrateful, right? And I couldn't even reach her the next day? Bitch, where were you?"

"I mean, skipping work, sure I get that but you didn't even had the decency to give me a heads up. Like, what the hell? Kiba and Shino thought you might've been buried under the snow or something. So, yeah, bitch, where were you?"

Ino and Tenten were on her like wolves circling their prey. Hinata was just sitting pretty in the background sipping her tea delicately and smiling oh-so-innocently (but Sakura can see she was enjoying this too and is also a nosy bitch behind that perfect princess façade) and not being helpful at all.

Truthfully, Sakura's recollection of the day after the show is a little hazy. She woke up with the mother of all headaches on Monday afternoon at around three half, on the floor half draped over Sasuke and her comforter on top of them. There were at least three more bottles of vodka and two more boxes of pizza than she originally remembers consuming strung about. Sasuke woke half an hour after her groaning over his shitastic hangover to find Sakura on the couch, still bleary eyed with her comforter draped over her and sipping coffee. He drank the aspirin and bottled water she graciously prepared for him on the coffee table and sat beside her on the couch. Their final conclusion is that sometime during the night one of them woke up cold to get a comforter (probably Sakura) and then one of them woke up hungry and decided to order more pizza (probably Sasuke) and then decided to get drunker (probably them both).

Come Tuesday morning their hangovers still hasn't gone away (because they had wine the night before because they are sophisticated adults and why the heck not) and they decided to stay in and watch Netflix the whole day.

Sakura's beeper has been going off non-stop since Monday morning and she only called by Tuesday afternoon to call in sick. She expected to be reamed right on the phone by Tsunade but apparently there was a flu outbreak due to the cold weather and even half of the hospital staff is infected that Tsunade didn't contest and even ordered her to stay at home and to get well soon. There was a subtle threat in the word 'soon' and Sakura came to work early on Wednesday morning.

And the days following that was spent working her ass off at the hospital. The bookstore was closed for the holidays since Wednesday because Kurenai is an angel and wants her employees to enjoy the holidays as well so she hasn't seen Tenten since last week.

Basically the bottom line is she just literally watched Netflix and lazed around hers and Sasuke's apartment for two whole days, but she's not about to tell that to them because she's sure they'll hear it in a way that they shouldn't.

"Sakura Forehead Haruno I swear to God if you—"

"Nothing! I was hangover on Monday and then Tuesday I was just lazing around and watching Netflix with Sasuke and you know I have hospital work from Wednesday to yesterday get off my back. Damn."

The three girls shared a look. They seem to be some sort of communication between that split second eye contact between the three of them before they all turned to look at her. Sakura cringe at how in sync the three of them are.

"Oh? Netflix and chill with Sasuke, huh?"

"Finally did the dirty? I mean it's about time, Forehead. Seriously. Good job. I mean, it took ages but you finally did it so still, good job."

"I'm happy for you and Sasuke, Sakura."

"What—no, no, no, no!"

Ugh. She so knew this was gonna happen. Sakura pushed her plate of chicken and potatoes from her having lost her appetite. God what time is it? Is it okay to order cocktails now? She needs to be at least half drunk to get through this conversation.

"How did you even get all that from what I just said? I literally just said all I did was watch Netflix at Sasuke's. Literally, just that."

Ino hummed. "Yeah, we heard you. But, wait, I thought you moved out?"

Her best friend looked thoroughly perplexed and as if she wanted to say something more and Sakura vaguely remembered she wanted to say something about Sasuke to her during the fashion show. She was about to prompt her to continue when Tenten piped up.

"Wait, what? You moved out? Since when?"

"Sakura is living with Sasuke?"

"Oh, Naruto didn't tell you? You see, there was this incident with the spiders and Sasuke being a knight and shining armor and offering her his bed and then they lived in sin for—how long was that again?"

"Three, maybe four, months?"

"Yeah and obvs they wanted to bang each other since week one but no one is making a move and now Sakura is in love with Sasuke so she moved out because she might jump his bones whenever she sees him and—"

"Oh my god, you guys are ridiculous." Sakura groaned. Ino and Tenten are the worst storytellers and big fat liars. So, maybe she finds Sasuke extremely attractive bordering on illegal and she might be madly in like with him but the rest are all lies. "Hinata don't listen to them. Yes, there was an incident with the spiders and Sasuke offered me a place to stay but was his couch and _not his bed._"She shot Ino and Tenten a glare.

"I see. And you do like Sasuke?"

God, she has no friends. No friends at all.

"Isn't it getting late? Aren't we going Christmas shopping?"

"Man, you really suck at this changing of topic thing."

Later as they browsed around Macy's Sakura sidled beside Ino by the dress rack.

"So, what were you gonna say to me about Sasuke at the show?" Sakura asked casually as she browsed the dresses and their ridiculous price tags.

Beside her, Ino's hand stop flipping through the hangers for a split second before resuming. She looked like she was debating with herself over something as she absently flipped through dress after dress and not really even looking at them anymore.

"Ino?"

Ino sighed, long and heavy. "It's nothing. It's just that it seems you're spending more time with him now and we barely see each other. I'm just being a jealous bitch."

"Idiot. You know I'm half married to you."

"Yeah. I'm just being silly." They walked towards the Charles and Keith shoe selection. "So, what are you gonna get him for Christmas?"

Sakura let out a low hiss as the question was put in the air.

"Yeah, about that, I honestly have no fucking idea." The paused in the boots display. "I mean, should I even get him something?"

"You know, Sakura, sometimes I am appalled by your lack of social cues. I raised you better than that, bitch. The guy literally saved your ass in your time of need. The least you could do is give him something for Christmas, even if it's just a shitty present like a mug or a tie."

Dammit. Ino's right. But what the hell do you give someone like Sasuke as a present? From some of their conversation earlier before they decided to corner her of her previous whereabouts she found out that Sasuke is, if not fully loaded, at least came from a well-off family. Clearly, she can't afford to buy him something fancy with her average paychecks so what the hell do you give someone who can afford probably anything above her budget?

God why is this so hard. She's never had troubles shopping gifts for people before. In fact, she's always considered herself a fantastic gift-giver—and people had said so too, even Ino admits it.

It's just Sasuke. Why is it so hard to think of a gift for Sasuke? Why is she even trying so hard? What is with Sasuke that makes her want to give him the perfect gift? Why is it important to give him something when he might not be even thinking of giving her anything? Why the hell is she not okay with not receiving anything from him? And why the hell does this all matter?

They passed by the hardware section of the store and something caught Sakura's eye.

As an idea of the perfect Christmas gift came to mind, Sakura stopped thinking of all the why's.

* * *

"So, I had lunch with the girls yesterday." Sakura started as they were having dinner at her place. "And I heard something very interesting"

Sasuke shot her a look that says, 'which girls?' and she sighed and rolled her eyes. Right. Of course.

"Ino, Tenten and Hinata."

"I didn't know you were friends."

"Yeah, well, we are now apparently."

"I see."

"Yeah. So, anyway I heard something very interesting."

She shifted on her couch beside him and dug her chopsticks on her yang chow rice. Sasuke hummed over the kung pao chicken in his mouth telling her to go on.

"So apparently you're pretty fucking loaded."

It's a good thing Sasuke had already swallowed whatever was in his mouth. Sakura imagined him choking on it if he hadn't but since he did he just whipped his head to look at her real quick she was surprised he didn't get a whiplash.

"Who told you that?"

She shrugged pinching a portion from the steamed bun they shared. "Tenten. Seconded by Hinata."

"And…and you believe them?"

"Well, I also heard that apparently you don't really like girls much. They used to think you and Naruto are a thing before, well, Naruto and Hinata became a thing. I also heard you're last girlfriend was imposed and shit like that doesn't really happen with the average middle class family and you're friends with an awful lot of very important people from the Konoha upper class."

"Sakura, I—"

"So, yeah I believe you're pretty fucking loaded."

When she looked up after her short spiel Sasuke was looking at her odd and at a loss for words his grip on his chopstick slack. Sakura laughed.

"Relax. I'm not gonna rob you or anything you doofus. I mean, I've kinda always gotten that feeling you know? I know for a fact med school costs a fortune and law school is no different. I know you're not a scholar because otherwise you wouldn't even have the time to go out and socialize—not that you do that much but you get what I mean. And I mean, yeah, you work but you can't possibly cover that tuition, rent and food with just that."

"…right. Where are you going with this? Just spit it out already."

Sakura smiled impishly at him over her wine glass. Oh, Sasuke, ever clever and ever adept at reading between the lines.

"So, what I'm saying is I want a nice Christmas present."

Because goddamn it all if half of both her paychecks are going to be on his Christmas present and she won't have something in return.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before rolling them upwards. He sighed as he slumped back at the couch's arm rest lightly kicking Sakura's foot with his sock clad one.

And Sakura beamed because that is one of Sasuke's many weird ways of saying 'yeah, whatever.'

* * *

A/N: Hey! Yeah, I'm not dead, this story is not dead. Last update for the year, folks. I'm gonna start my new work next month and will probably be even more busy to write. Expect long waits and fewer updates but also expect long chapters. I promise I will finish this story so just be patient.

Also, I just want to say that reviews motivate me to write more than faves and alerts. So, if you want more and frequent updates drop me a review or two.

There's my compromise. Take it or leave it.

P.S. Sak's and Ino's dresses are from an Elie Saab collection and Mikoto's is Valentino's. :)

Hope you had a great year!

-Angeline


	14. his side of the story

**Prompt 14:** his side of the story

**Summary:** There is a pattern with regards to events in his life involving Sakura Haruno. The pattern being everything happens before Sasuke could even think about them and everything is over before he could even realize what's happening.

**Notes: **Sorry. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. IT'S IMPORTANT.

**Dedication: **To you all because your reviews and PMs give me life. :)

* * *

"Okay. So, we need lettuce, carrots, tomatoes—what the hell, Sasuke we don't need a fucking sack—chicken, whole cream, macaroni, mayonnaise, flour, eggs…"

Sasuke slowly pushed the cart down the grocery aisles as Sakura droned on with their shopping list. He had to keep avoiding running over someone because there were a lot of people doing their Christmas grocery shopping even if it was a weekday. Mostly he had to avoid kids who wandered off from their parents and so far he's managed to almost run over four running and screaming kids if not for Sakura directing their cart by the side.

"Do you want raisins on the macaroni salad? Because I hate raisins and I'm not planning on putting them unless you want them."

"It's fine. I hate them too."

"Good. Oh, let's go to the poultry section next."

On Thanksgiving, Sakura asked if he was going to go home for the holidays. His prompt answer can be roughly translated to 'hell no' and Sakura looked at him in confusion for a moment before he realized not coming home for the holidays wasn't the norm. In any case, she (thankfully) didn't dwell on it and just asked him if he wants to spend Christmas together. There was a mentioning of her not coming home for the holidays too but Sasuke figured it's probably because of her work and returned the favor of not prying. Naturally, she offered to cook—as if Sasuke needed any more convincing of spending Christmas with her.

"Right. So, we have the potatoes and the pumpkin. What else are we forgetting—ah! Hey, Sasuke can you get the cheese? Cheddar, okay, the quick melty kind _not _Mozzarella. I hope to god you know the difference. Just ask a shelf stacker if you don't know or whatever. I'm gonna run and get some herbs."

"I know the difference, Sakura. I wasn't raised in a barn." He grumbled after her and narrowed his eyes as she threwa smirk and a sarcastic 'sure' over her shoulders.

Sasuke reached for a block of Cheddar cheese and put it in the cart, then, after a second of contemplating and a sigh, reached for another one and a block of Mozzarella for good measure. Sakura has the propensity to use cheese…liberally and will always find ways to use it on any dish.

With a sigh Sasuke pushed the cart to where the herbs are and met Sakura halfway. She dumped a shaker of Rosemarie, Thyme and Cinnamon into their cart.

"I think we got all we need, yeah? C'mon let's go. Cooking takes time and I wanna be done in time for the Christmas reruns."

They lined up at the counter and waited for their turn in the long queue. Sakura forgot something and made a quick run for it leaving Sasuke in line and he can't help but begrudgingly think how very weirdly domestic they are.

He thought of what Sakura said about wanting a nice Christmas gift. And it's not like he's not planning to give her anything, of course she's gonna get something from him, that's almost a given. He knew Sakura was only joking but then, he thought as he glanced down at their full cart, practically more than half of it were for some dish he wanted and seeing as he's pretty much useless in the kitchen she's probably gonna end up cooking all of it.

Sakura deserves a nice expensive Christmas present. In fact, Sakura deserves the best fucking Christmas present ever. Heck, Sakura deserves all the Christmas presents.

"Hey, we're next. Help me load the—what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Except, how in the hells is he gonna find the best fucking Christmas ever for Haruno Sakura, he has no fucking idea.

* * *

Truth be told Sasuke had never been fond of the holidays.

As a child he tolerated it because his mother absolutely loves it and had a blast decorating their house and makingenough food to feed an army and—okay, the presents weren't that bad but all the other things are just horrible. At least in Sasuke's opinion.

The cold, the snow, the stupid mistletoe tradition, the caroling, the whole Santa Clause myth (he remembers how he made a cousin cry once because he blatantly told her "Santa isn't real, stupid" and his cocoa privileges were taken away but it's not like it was a problem for him, he hates sweets) is, at the risk of sounding like Shikamaru, such a drag. And don't even get him started on the influx of obnoxious relatives with shitty manners. The aunties and uncles with their inane comments of _'hey, you've grown since I last saw you!'_ and the questions of _'do you have someone special now?'_ and the _'what are you gonna do with your life? Are you going on about that law degree?' _with their screaming and out of control children in tow set free in their household to wreak havoc in his house and his life.

Itachi, much like their mother, Sasuke knew likes the damn holidays as well despite his forced nonchalance on it. It's not like he can fool Sasuke. He drowns, like, three cups of cocoa a minimum per day as soon as the weather is cold enough and eats the Christmas cookies right off the pan like they're gonna run out. He and their cousin Shisui often fight over the last one even as adults—and they get more and more creative and dangerous about it every time, too—instead of just giving it to the younger ones. He thinks his father shares the same sentiments as him (one of the few things they actually agree on) but it makes their mother happy and therefore he just lets her do as she pleases.

So when the twenty fourth rolled in and he went to open his door upon his return (Sakura had sent him for alcohol run) it's not with the expected holiday cheer or whatever it is Sakura has judging from his enthusiastically and very seasonally appropriate decorated door and apartment.

He sighed as he swept a stray red garland off the table where he set his keys. Sakura called from the kitchen when she heard the door opened and confirmed it was Sasuke and not some Christmas psychopath killer.

"I got what you asked me." Sasuke said as he set down the bag on the counter by the kitchen entrance. "What do you need me to do next?"

"For starters you can kiss me under the mistletoe." Sakura said with a smirk and her hip cocked to the side, arms crossed over her green apron and a wooden spoon on her right hand. She's leaning against the threshold behind him and is using the spoon to point at something over them.

Sasuke followed the direction she's pointing at and saw the mistletoe hanging above them. He stared at Sakura in disbelief and slight panic—which he would later smack himself for because _what the fuck, Sasuke_—as he felt heat crawl up his neck to the tips of his ears. He stiffened when he saw Sakura rolled her eyes laughingly and moved towards him. Soft, sticky lips came in contact against his cheek and Sasuke's eyes, which he unconsciously closed, shot up because _what the fuck._

He's not even gonna lie. Disappointed as all hell will not even cover his reaction with what just happened. He even held his breath there for a second—which is, admittedly, kind of lame of him—and for what? A measly kiss on the cheek? Unbefuckinglievable. Never mind that he's not entirely sure why he's disappointed.

"What? Were you expecting a full on make out session? You're gonna have to buy me dinner first."

"I buy you dinner all the time."

"So, you're saying you really want to kiss me?"

"I didn't—I mean—I just—you—"

Sasuke flushed and Sakura laughed. Dammit. How does this woman make it so easy for him to make a fool of himself? Someone in a gaudy, ugly as fuck Christmas sweater and mismatched socks shouldn't have this much effect on him.

"You should've seen your face! Aw, man that was hilarious. The gingerbread cookies are done by the way. Sorry, it's a little bit sweet. I forgot to lessen the sugar. You should still try to eat at least one though. Put some Christmas cheer on your miserable self."

Unbelievable. Even now, when he didn't have to spend Christmas with his family, he's still suffering through all the traditions but for a different reason.

"Oh, good you bought the good stuff. Now I can make eggnog. You want one? Hmm, of course you do. Extra bourbon, yeah?"

Sasuke hates the holidays and all the frivolities that comes with it but if it makes Sakura this happy then what the hell. He'd happily shove gingerbread cookies down his throat if it meant hearing her laugh all the time.

* * *

Dinner was a joy as always because Sakura is some kind of culinary goddess. Sasuke couldn't even decide what to eat first it was actually a problem. It was a good problem but a problem nonetheless because he had to make calculations of how much pasta he could eat if he wants to still have room for the stuffed tomatoes, the ham, the chicken and what of the minced and pumpkin pies? Can he still have room for those if he only has half a plate of mash potatoes?

"Are you sure you don't have plans with your family? I'd hate to find out you canceled on them because you felt the need to spend Christmas with poor old me." Sakura spoke beside him on the couch as he reached for another slice of minced pie, looking perfectly content in watching him scarf down her cooking. "Because I swear to God, Sasuke I will never cook you those damned tomatoes ever again if that was the case."

They've decided to assemble their dinner in front of the TV because Sakura said something about wanting to watch a Christmas show rerun. Said Christmas show rerun is playing on Sasuke's flat screen (it's The Grinch and Sakura points at the TV saying "that's you" to Sasuke every time the Grinch appears on the screen. Talk about Christmas spirit).

Sasuke didn't answer straight away. He's not sure if he's already full or if somehow the mention of his family made him loose his appetite. The minced pie on his place has been cut to bite size pieces as he tried to put into words his feelings about spending the holidays with his family. The scene where the Grinch was looking through his yearbook and chanting 'hate, hate, hate' was playing and Sasuke couldn't have made a better analogy if he tried.

"I…never liked spending the holidays with my family. My mother was the one who loves it so I tolerate it. My brother likes it, I guess. My father's just indifferent and the rest of our family are unbearable pricks. Family gatherings on special occasions are very formal and never intimate. I am always exhausted whenever I attend one."

"Oh."

"Naruto says that my family's gatherings are 'legendary levels of awkward in epic proportions.'"

Sakura giggled and it elicited an involuntary tug at the corners of Sasuke's lips.

"And you?" Sasuke asked "Why aren't you spending the holidays with your family?" He had thought she would be they type seeing her ardent likeness of the season.

Sakura looked uncomfortably thoughtful as she swished her wine glass. A wry smile replaced the cheerful smile on her face and Sasuke knew he must've said something wrong.

"Oh. Well, we all have our own thing going on. My parents divorced when I was young and they went their separate ways. And my brother has his own life so I guess that's that. They check up on me now and then but that's it."

Sakura shrugged and sipped her wine. The melancholy expression on her face didn't look like it belonged there and amidst the very festive atmosphere of the apartment. And for some reason, the ridiculous smiling reindeer sewn on her obnoxious sweater didn't seem as jolly as it did when Sakura isn't practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. Clearly, Sasuke just fucked up a perfectly happy day with his stupid question. It's obvious Sakura is the type that will make it possible to be with family on holidays even if the hospital is full of patients and understaffed—even if she has to drive an ambulance on a blizzard to get home. He should've known the only reason someone like Sakura would not be with family during the holidays is because she doesn't have one. Sasuke felt like he needed to say something but didn't know what. Luckily, she didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Anyway, that's that. My family doesn't get to spend Christmas together anymore, not since the whole divorce thing and anyway we were never really big on the whole holidays thing you know?"

"Then why do you like it so much?"

He would think she would hate it, what with the tragic back story and—god, was he drunk? Was it the eggnog and the wine? He knew he can be a prick but he must be really drunk because why else couldn't he keep his mouth from asking stupid insensitive questions? He thought—_knew_—what he said was rude and was about to take it back and apologize when Sakura spoke before he could.

"Because it's exactly that."

Sakura's eyes are on him, big and shining and bright, before it softened into something like nostalgia, like she's remembering something and is lost in it.

"I never really had a proper holiday growing up with my family but Ino…Ino will always invite me to theirs. I remember it was always so fun and noisy because Ino has a lot of cousins and they have these big family reunions during the holidays. It's just so…alive and fun, you know? Little cousins running around in their best Christmas clothes, aunties and uncles laughing, and the gifts! Oh my god, there were always so many gifts. I never go home without at least ten gifts on me. Everything is so alive and fun and great and I love it."

Sakura mulls over this before smiling at him.

"So, I promised myself that when I'm old enough I'm going to throw the best holiday every year."

Sasuke thinks back to his family and how different they celebrate the holidays from Sakura's family. He wondered how that felt like, to celebrate the holidays like a luxury instead of a normal annual thing. He never knew how much he took it for granted. Sasuke thinks over what she just told him and felt selfish.

"Well, enough about that. Just wanted to make sure there's no one waiting for you at home and wondering why you aren't there. Makes it easier for me to sleep later without the help of alcohol." Sakura laughed. "Anyway, where's my gift?"

Sasuke put down his plate on the coffee table as he reached for a red paper bag behind his arm rest.

"Here."

He handed it to Sakura, who looked stunned at the fact that he actually bought her a gift (of course he bought her a gift what does this girl think of him, seriously), and shook it a bit when she still didn't take it.

Sakura finally snapped out of her stupor as she took it and placed it on her lap, gripping the side of the bag with one hand and starting to part away some of the excess brown paper wrapping.

"Well, gosh, Sasuke when I said I wanted a nice Christmas gift you knew I was joking right?"

He just shrugged.

Sakura reached in the bag and pulled out a rectangular leather box. It's at least as wide as her hand and as long as her forearm and she turned to look at Sasuke with a questioning look. He nudged her to open it.

She let out a small gasp and swore under hear breath when she opened it and saw what was inside.

And Sasuke inwardly panicked because what does that mean? Was it too fancy? Did she not like it? Was it the wrong kind? Was the color wrong? Did she hate it? Should he have stuck to the things he was certain Sakura would've liked better like boring-ass medical tomes and coffee shop gift cards? Should he have just given her a lifetime supply of assorted candy bars? Fuck, he knew he should've just given her a gift card. Why is it so hard to buy gifts, goddamn it.

"Oh my god, Sasuke."

It was a stethoscope. Apple green and the chest piece the diaphragm is engraved with her initials instead of the brand of the stethoscope. Sakura took it out of the box and ran an almost reverent hand over it, mouth agape and her face in disbelief.

"Do you…like it?"

She turned to Sasuke with the same disbelieving look.

"_Like_ it? Are you kidding? _I fucking love it!_ This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. That's great, that's all he wanted to hear and he was so relieved Sakura's words kept replaying in his mind over and over again like a broken record. Except it isn't because Sasuke is fucking thrilled to hear them and fuck, what was that? Was that the feeling everyone's been harping about when they talk about the joy of giving or whatever?

"Damn it, Sasuke. You could've warned me that you were throwing in the big guns. Now I feel guilty for not getting you anything."

"It's fine. The dinner was great."

Is _she_ kidding? Sasuke couldn't possibly want anything more from her at this point.

"Do you mind if I try it on you?"

"Sure."

Sakura beamed as he put the stethoscope on her ears and leaned towards Sasuke to put the chest piece on him—and oh my god what was that? What the fuck is happening? Why does his heart feel like jumping out of his ribcage?

Fuck, what. What the fuck did he just say? That was a wrong move he did not think that one through. His heart is beating so fast, shit. Goddamnit man, calm yourself down.

Sakura's angled the chest piece and slipped it between the spaces of his shirt buttons. Sasuke could feel the cold metal pressed against his chest right above his heart and he swore that's the reason for the shiver that shot straight down his spine and not Sakura's fingertips brushing against his skin.

Shit, he didn't think it was possible for his heart to pump anymore faster but there it is and, oh fuck, she's gonna hear it and ask about it and what will he say to her then.

"Wow, Sasuke your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?" She asked as she removed the chest piece against him and leaned back.

Sasuke swallowed around the lump in his throat as he worked to breathe normally and slow his stupid, treacherous heart down.

"'m just the alcohol."

Smooth, real smooth. Sakura has seen him drunk enough time to know he drinks like a fish. He really can't blame her for the skeptical look she's giving him.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Stop giving me that look."

"Well, if you're sure."

She beamed at him again and—oh, there it goes again.

"Thank you so much for this, Sasuke. Really. It's…I really, _really_ love it. Now I'm really sorry I didn't actually get you anything. I'm not really good with gifts, see. Unlike some people I know. I mean, I didn't really know what to get you."

"It's fine, really." She could've just greeted him a 'Merry Christmas' and asked if he wanted to eat pizza and get drunk as usual while watching shitty Christmas show reruns and he wouldn't ask for more. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Well, I did do something for you though."

Sakura set aside her stethoscope before she stood and hauled him up. She asked him to close his eyes and led him down the hallway. He begrudgingly obliged after Sakura pinched him meanly at his sides. As she guided him, Sasuke mapped out in his brain where Sakura was taking him and frowned when they stopped and he realized where they are.

"Ready? Open your eyes."

"Sakura, I swear to god if you—"

"Would you just open your eyes and see."

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw that they were standing in a middle of the room—his storage room to be precise. Or rather, his ex-storage room that was just turned into some sort of photography studio. Some of his framed works are hung on the wall, the stacks of boxes were gone and it's free of the dust that accumulated in it over the years. There were some furniture that were well coordinated and arranged aesthetically along with some bean bags. It even looked like the paint in the walls is new. In one corner of the room was a door he didn't remember being there and when he walked to inspect it he realized it's a room that Sakura made out of a couple of dividers to create a some sort of a make shift darkroom complete with the proper lighting and everything. When did she even havethe time to do all this?

"Well, I have to apologize for coming in and out of here without your permission but I could only do this without you knowing. I do it every Saturday when you're out. Did you like it?"

Sasuke is speechless.

A moment ago she was gushing about him giving her the perfect gift and being all apologetic that she didn't even have anything for him but here they are standing in what essentially is a total renovation she did of his once dingy storage room that he never once thought would look as half decent as it does now and Sakura is acting like it's no big deal.

Sasuke is fucking speechless. He literally has nothing to say about Sakura's ridiculously unbelievable kindness. He actually feels defeated that all he had given Sakura was a stupid stethoscope he didn't spend much effort on other than having it engraved and also disbelieving that she actually thought all she did was nothing. But honestly, he also just feels so fucking blessed he is actually speechless.

"Sasuke? You're not mad are you? I mean—oh, shit what was I thinking. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have meddled. I knew I should've bought you a crate of tomatoes instead or that set of law books you've been lusting over at the bookstore but I am broke as fuck and this is the only—"

"Sakura."

"—thing I can do on such notice and I'm so, so, so sorry I—"

She was cut short when Sasuke pulled her into an abrupt hug.

"Thank you."

Because what else can he say amidst all this? Fuck, thank you doesn't even cover it and frankly no amount of it ever will.

"I—you're not mad?"

Is she fucking serious, really.

"Sakura, you're so annoying."

* * *

Later, after Sakura has finished giving him a mini tour of his new studio (Sasuke will be forever impressed and inwardly giddy over how Sakura literally built him his own darkroom), they moved the wine and their celebration in the room, too. The room is filled with soft Christmas songs as Sakura plugged her iPod on Sasuke's speakers. Then, because he supposed he was pleasantly buzzed with the eggnog and the holiday spirit, he pulled Sakura to dance despite the latter's protests. It seemed to be a habit of his when he gets drunk, pulling Sakura for a dance.

"I'm not drunk enough for this and neither are you." Sakura laughingly said even as she swayed in time with Sasuke.

"What, a couple of eggnogs, a bottle of wine and the holiday spirit not enough to get you on a Christmas high? Who's being the Grinch now?"

Sasuke twirled her to the tune of "Let it Snow" playing in the background and Sakura laughed breathlessly as her back collided with Sasuke's chest as she spun back towards him.

"Alright, alright. But can we sit down now? I think the eggnog and the wine is finally working."

"Stop trying to destroy Christmas, Sakura."

"What, are you telling me you actually want to dance more? Wow. Either you're really drunk or you're really neck deep in holiday spirit. What's next? Are you gonna sing Christmas carols as you twirl me? What happened to not liking all this frivolous shit?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess it's alright."

And it really is, Sasuke thinks as he watched Sakura collapse on a red bean bag, at least with her.

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm bored but it's too early to sleep. Also, sleeping with a full stomach is not advisable if I wanna make sure I live to see the New Year. Sooo…talk to me, tell me about yourself or whatever."

"There's nothing to tell."

"There's plenty to tell." She whispered as she scooted her bean bag closer to his. "I don't really know much about you. Hell, I don't even know your last name and you obviously don't want me to know so I won't pry. I've lived with you for three months and I'm still not sure if you're really not a psychopath murderer. That shit about you not wanting me to know your full name is really telling."

"I could say the same to you."

"You've been eating my food since we met and you haven't collapsed on the floor with foam coming out of your mouth. I would've put rat poison on your cereal the first week after that shit you pulled with the shower temperature if I wanted to kill you."

"You never know. You might still be bidding your time, planning your escape, buttering me up before you end me."

"It's weird isn't it? We've already lived together and yet we don't know much about each other. I mean, the most I know about you is that you're obsessed with tomatoes and you're best friends with the mayor's son." Sakura mindlessly takes his hand and plays with his fingers, he can't help but think of how small Sakura's hands are compared to his and how it would be nice to hold them. "At least tell me about your family."

For as long as they've known each other, neither of them had ever mentioned anything about their families. From what he got from Sakura's obviously forced casual explanation at dinner, he figured family is a touchy subject for both of them albeit for different reasons. But, sometimes it's also necessary to talk about these things. Sasuke never talks about his family with other people because practically everybody he knows and some already knows about it. And in the society circle his family belongs in it's almost normal. It would be redundant, annoying even and slightly improper he supposes, to talk about it anymore. But then, as much as it is convenient, because these things always gets messy and complicated and he's glad he doesn't have to explain himself all the time, sometimes Sasuke have his moments where he just needs to get it out of his chest, to tell someone that, yes, it still bothers him sometimes and yes, he wishes it doesn't and things were different. It's usually hard for Sasuke to open about the subject but Sakura did talk about her family no matter how brief it was and it somehow feels easier to talk about it with someone on the same boat. And anyway, this is Sakura, the girl who's lately made his life more than just okay and first person who made the holidays not shitty in a while so, why not?

He stared down at their hands, Sakura's index finger drawing random lines on his palm, before he caught it in his and intertwined their fingers. He sighed as he felt her warm soft palm over his.

"My family…is not a nice bunch. My mother is the only one I ever really cared for. My brother, Itachi, is somewhat tolerable and I guess so is my cousin, Shisui. My father and I...don't exactly see eye to eye.

"Itachi had always been the family favorite. He was the first born; he was—is—our father's Golden Boy. I didn't have a problem with it. My brother and I don't have the most conventional of sibling relationships but we understand each other. And we love each other I guess. Well, he doted on me a lot as kid and I look up to him. He was just always great at everything he did, no matter what it was, and everyone loves him. People have high expectations of Itachi and Father always put a lot of pressure on him, but even then he always meets them. Growing up, we didn't get to spend too much time together and more so when we became adults.

"My mother is a kind, charming woman. She smiles at you and you just fall in love with her. I think it's because she's so beautiful, she just has this charm about her. Mom loves us equally. She was always fair in her affections. When Itachi was out with Father, Mom and I would go out and spend the day or she would take both of us out when Itachi was free. She's also a great cook and bakes better than anyone I know. She was also the only one who could handle Father. Father never disagrees with Mom. In all my years I've lived in their house, I have never once seen or heard him say no to her. She's just great like that."

"She sounds like a lovely woman." Sakura smiled up at him and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, she is."

Sasuke is aware that he's talking more than normal and it feels weird and a little overwhelming. But he couldn't help the upturn of his lips as he thought of his mom. And when he caught Sakura smiling at him as she complimented his mom, he thinks his mom would've liked her.

"What about your dad?"

"Well, my father—my father and I…we see things differently. As, the second son I tried to follow in on Itachi's example. Excel in class, do sport, play an instrument, extracurricular activities, all that elite student shit parents want for their children. I was doing great but Father has a different standard and a higher bar I could somehow never reach. Art was not discouraged in our family but it wasn't encouraged either so I didn't pursue photography—but I've always wanted to go into law anyway. My life is still not a tragedy, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shot up and looked ready to interrupt before he shot her down and he smirked.

"Going into law was my first choice. I got into a good program for my pre-law and then at a prestigious university for my law degree but Father has…other plans. We often had shouting matches when I was a teenager and it only got worst as I got older. Eventually, I just moved out and I haven't come home since."

They were silent as Sasuke finished talking. 'Frosty the Snowman' is playing in the background and their hands are still intertwined. He stole a look at Sakura looking down and wondered what she's thinking. Pity, most likely, feeling sad for him and his sorry excuse of a family, and she probably definitely thinks Sasuke's life is a tragedy now. For a moment, he is overcome by a desire to snatch his hand and move far away from her, away from her silence and her sad eyes, away from her pity and guilt because she's probably sorry she asked now.

Sakura let out an abrupt sigh and Sasuke tensed, unconsciously squeezing her hand.

"Maaaan," Sakura drawled. "And here I thought your family is a bunch of weirdos. They sound like they're actually pretty boring. Except your mom. Your mother sounds like she's an exceptionable lady."

And Sasuke couldn't help the slight laugh that came out of him. Beside him, Sakura just smiled and let out her own giggle as she squeezed his hand back.

"Sakura, thank you."

"That's the second time you thanked me tonight. I get it. You liked it."

"I really mean it."

"Thank you, too."

"For what?"

"For spending Christmas with me. I don't know if what you said about your family during the holidays is true but I do know that you don't like the hassle of Christmas and you still went through it for me. So, thanks."

"It's not that I hate it."

"Don't lie. I saw how pained you were when we were out shopping. It was super hilarious."

Well, the fact that it was only because he was thinking of the perfect gift to give her, but she doesn't need to know that. She also doesn't need to know that he actually likes shopping with her.

Sasuke looked around at his new studio before his gaze landed on Sakura, in an obnoxiously ugly Christmas sweater still giggly and flushed from all the eggnog and wine she drank, beaming and singing along to 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' playing in the background, and thinks she is so, so beautiful and perfect.

"We should do this again next year."

Sakura stopped and looked at him in surprise, mouth hanging open mid-chorus, before she smiled. They're hands are still clasped together and Sasuke chalked the heat crawling up his neck to the wine.

He still doesn't care much for the holiday frivolities but he thinks this is definitely the best Christmas he's ever had.

* * *

Every year, the Governor's family hosts the annual Konoha New Year's Eve Gala and every year since Governor Namikaze came into office, Sasuke has attended the gala as a guest of the governor under Naruto's insistence.

As an Uchiha, and one of the founding families of the city, he's been attending the gala for as long as he can remember. He can only remember a year when his whole family didn't come and that was when his grandfather had a rift with the then governor. He doesn't know the exact details of the rift, as it was way before he was born, but he heard that even then his family still sent a representative.

The gala has always been held in the Governor's mansion, a big expanse of white building built way back by old architecture in Greco-Renaissance design surrounded by high walls and a tall iron gate. Behind it stood the historical Hokage Mountain carved with the face of the three founders looking down at Konoha. The mansion is decorated as classy and fancy as the shiny people from the upper echelon of Konoha's society who filled the massive polished marble ballroom.

Sasuke absently swept his eyes around all the guests clad in the best dress and suit money can buy, jewelry flashing under the light of the chandeliers above them, their laughter fake and high and filled with ill motives one way or another, and felt bored. He saw his peers in various corners of the ballroom. He spotted Neji is with a polite smile on his face as he says something to Madame Koharu Utatane and smirked at his obvious irritation. Madame Utatane, one of the higher ranking members of the Council, has always been the hardcore conservative. Shikamaru is with his father being introduced to General Hatake, one of Konoha's well decorated soldiers. Naruto is talking with people from what Sasuke knew are from the Ministry of Education, Hinata by his side and his diplomat face on. Meaning, he's wearing the same polite smile as Neji's and speaking in a calm and pretentious voice Sasuke knew he uses when he talks to official and important people. Just normal, everyday political family etiquette, except it made Sasuke smirk because it's Naruto and he's heard him squawk over cockroaches and see him be an idiot almost every day.

While his friends are mingling and creating networks to climb higher at the social ladder, Sasuke is hiding out in the bar and wasting his evening in this godforsaken gala of the super rich and pretentious.

Well, actually, it's not so much hiding as keeping an eye out. His eyes scanned the crowd once more over the rim of his whisky glass. He's not sure who the Uchiha sent to attend this year but he's not keen on running into any of them. He only ever needed to be here long enough for enough people to see him and know of his attendance. He'd met with Governor Namikaze earlier and paid his greetings to him and his wife, he'd greeted his friends in passing and exchanged words with some acquaintances. He's only really bidding time until it's no longer considered rude to leave.

Sasuke sighed, a self-deprecating smirk on his lips as he turned to lean on the bar. What a way to spend the last day of the year and the start of a new. A lady in a revealing off shoulder red empire cut dress came bounding to the bar to order an apple martini. Sasuke stared after her as she left with her drink and couldn't help but remember who else looks good in red and has a penchant for apple martinis.

Well, at least he's not working on New Year's Eve.

Sakura had mentioned that the hospital needed all the staff available for the night because apparently, a lot of patients come in at New Year's because of all sorts of accidents. She said she's looking forward to the ones caused by firecrackers—the bloodier and gorier, the better—and that she'll tell him all about it as soon as they see each other after New Year's.

Crazy woman, Sasuke thought as he took another sip, he wondered what she's doing now. Probably at an operating table over some poor sod bleeding through his gut because of stupidity, or at the ER tending to a kid who's blown half their hand off lighting a cheap firecracker, or stitching someone up and definitely not enjoying an apple martini.

The clock struck ten and Sasuke heaved another sigh. It seems he's been doing nothing all night except that and trying not to get himself drunk in case he needed a quick getaway. He forgot just how boring these things could get if one doesn't have any motive like business or getting on some stuck up upper society sod's good graces. It'll be at least more tolerable if he had someone to drink with and make fun of all the pretentious fucks here tonight.

The music changed as the hired orchestra switched to a slower piece. There is a considerable change in the crowd on the dance floor as casual partners switched to more intimate ones. Sasuke spotted Naruto leading Hinata to the middle of the floor, her hand delicately placed on his arm. At the corner of his eye, he saw Neji getting in position with Tenten and could even see Shikamaru awkwardly asking the Suna Governor's daughter for a dance. He felt eyes on him and he knew he's bound to be approached to ask to dance anytime soon. Not for the first time tonight, he wished he had a tolerable companion by his side to ward off any interest to approach him.

In about an hour, the party will be ready to count down to the New Year. The dance started and Sasuke considered his options.

He could leave now; the party is well on its way where people will barely recognize his lack of presence. He could leave now and have an early night. He doesn't care much about all the fuss of welcoming the New Year anyway, he could do that in the morning. Sakura will come barreling through his door at an ungodly hour, coffee and pizza in hand as she proceed to tell him all about the carnage she immersed herself on the last day of the year and through the next. Then, she would ask him how he welcomed the New Year and will make a face and probably go on a rant on how boring and dull Sasuke is when he tells her he went home and slept through the fireworks.

Sasuke smirked, that doesn't sound half bad at all and yet—and yet.

He looked down at his watch as a sudden thought struck him.

One and a half hour to New Year. He can still make it and have time to spare to pick up some things if he leaves now.

"Oh, for fucks sakes."

Sasuke threw his head back and finished his drink, wincing as the whiskey sent an unpleasant burn at the back of his throat, his glass hitting the bar's counter top with a dull thud. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, exchanging hurried pleasantries to acquaintances and smoothly filching a bottle of champagne and two glasses from a passing waiter, before finally reaching the coat check and asking the valet for his car.

He reached Konoha General in a record time of forty seven minutes considering the Konoha holiday traffic and that he just came all the way from the other side of the city. He looked at the clock in his car that read 11:07 and hoped to the gods Sakura is not elbow deep in somebody's gut right now otherwise he nearly got a speeding ticket for nothing.

Sasuke walked to Konoha General's ER and was just about to approach the front desk and ask for Sakura when a curtain divider slid to the side and Sakura herself emerged removing bloody surgical gloves from her hands. Her patient was a teenage boy with a bandaged arm and was being led out by who Sasuke assumed was his mother.

"Alright, Mrs. Michimiya, just bring him back tomorrow so we can change the bandages. You can approach the front desk for his release papers."

Sakura turned around as she tossed her gloves at a bin. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing at threshold of the waiting area and the work stations, formal tux under a black wool coat, extra large pizza box on one hand, champagne and glasses on the other. Her eyes widened as her mouth formed an 'o' before morphing into a surprised smile and—oh, it was worth almost being pulled over for over speeding.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Governor's Gala?"

At the sound of her voice, Sasuke snapped out of his momentary trance and stalked over to her.

"Do you still have a patient?"

"Well—no, not at the moment at least."

"Good. C'mon."

"What? Wait, where—Sasuke!

Sasuke speed walked to the nearest elevator, continuously pushing the close button even as someone (probably a doctor and it was probably an emergency but he didn't really care) signaled for him to hold the door.

"Sasuke, what the fuck?"

"Here, hold this. My grip in the bottle is slipping."

Sakura still looked at him confusedly but accepted the pizza box nonetheless.

"Okay. So, where are we going?"

"Konoha always has a fireworks show at New Years."

"Oh." Sakura blinked at him seemingly processing what he just said before her eyes travelled to the bottle in his hands then to the box of pizza on hers. "_Oh_."

They were silent then and the elevator ride seemed to stretched on forever. Sakura brought the box at eye level and peeked inside, simultaneously taking a whiff, before nodding and humming in approval.

"So, how was the party?"

"Boring as fuck."

"Really? Shame. Is that why you sneaked off and decided to seek my charming company instead?"

"You wish."

The elevator dinged and opened to the last floor. They both stepped off and climbed the flight of stairs leading to the door of the rooftop. A cold gust of wind assaulted them as Sasuke opened the door and he held it for her before stepping out himself.

"There's no point in denying it, Sasuke. I mean, what else are the champagne and the pizza for if not to bribe me into spending the last hour of the year with you?"

"Have you considered being less pompous and shutting your trap more as a New Year's resolution? Because you should and the world and I would thank you for it."

"You say that and yet here we are. You choosing the company of my 'pompous' self over that fancy Governor's Gala."

"Shut up and eat, Sakura."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Sakura sat down beside him on the rooftop floor not minding the coldness seeping through the thin fabric of her scrub pants. She took a huge bite on a slice, chasing after the melted mozzarella cheese, as Sasuke opened the champagne bottle and poured them each a glass.

"What, we're having champagne now? Classy. This is, like, ten levels up our usual."

"Hn. Grabbed it by a passing waiter on impulse. They have more than enough they'll hardly notice a bottle missing."

"Such a badass rebel move, Sasuke. I'm already swooning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her but couldn't control the tug of his lips. He took a large bite of his pizza to cover the by now half smile because, yes, okay, this is definitely better than hanging around the bar by himself at the gala. He watched Sakura in his periphery as she closed her eyes and took another bite. She hummed a bit and Sasuke didn't think he's ever seen anyone so happy over pizza as Sakura was right then. He somewhat felt stupid for finding it ridiculous and endearing at the same time but then again it's not the first time Sakura has made him feel this way. He's learned to ignore it over time and figured it's just an effect Sakura has on people.

And because Sakura can never keep quiet for longer than ten minutes, she took a sip of champagne before she turned to him and proceeded to tell him about her shift.

"—so there was this man right? And he came in the ER all calm and shit like _there isn't a huge gash on his torso and his gut isn't spilling out of it_. It was literally spilling out, Sasuke! Literally. Spilling. Out. He had his intestines on his arms like he was carrying a heavy bag of groceries and I swear to God the man was as calm as they come. You'd think he was just in for a casual visit. He was under the state of shock of course and when we finally put him under the table, I don't know, the overhead lights must've snapped him out of it because he started shouting and crying 'Oh my God! What happened to me?!'Good thing somebody had their head on right—that somebody being me—and injected him with anesthesia. Tsunade patted me on the back and everything and it was great. I have no idea how he didn't collapse from blood loss before he got to the hospital because there was literally blood everywhere. You probably have some traces on your shoes by the way. I don't think the floor was finished being mopped when you came in."

"You never miss a chance to gloat don't you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to smother his smile as Sakura flipped her hair and said something about 'giving credit where credit is due.' "How did he get the wound?"

"I was just getting to that. Apparently—"

Sasuke half listened as Sakura proceeded to give him the gory details of her 'New Year's Eve ER escapades.' To be honest, he stopped listening as soon as Sakura started telling the man's story. She's always so vibrant when she talks about her job and it distracts Sasuke from actually listening. She can complain all she wants about the stubborn patients, the hard to deal with relatives, and the most disgusting of all that is disgusting part of her job but Sasuke knows she loves it and there's nothing else she'd rather do. Heck, even in the last day of the year she'd rather be stitching up people than watch the fireworks. She'd probably be in an OR if Sasuke didn't show up.

He watched as Sakura tells him about having to stitch a kid's arm as he sat beside her crying and wailing while his mom lecturing him. He watched the light in her eyes, the animated way she recounted how she had to force herself to not tell the mother to 'shut the fuck up,' watched the way she smiled as she recounted how Tsunade praised her after they finished operating on a man who had his ear blasted off by a cheap firecracker. Sasuke didn't notice he was staring until Sakura stopped talking, her champagne glass halfway to her lips.

"What?" She asked self consciously as she took a sip from her glass and tucked a stray strand of her short hair behind her ear. It's gotten longer, Sasuke observed, it's now almost reaching her shoulders.

"Nothing."

Sakura tells him he's weird and when he countered back with saying she's weirder she threw a pepperoni at him and he caught it with his mouth. He didn't know how he did it, and he's sure he probably looked ridiculous doing so, but Sakura laughed and she is _so fucking pretty what the fucking hell_.

And Sasuke mused, as Sakura continued her stories and Sasuke half listened, contemplated as he continues to admire the way Sakura lit up as she talked about her job, and compared his night earlier to now. He realized he'd rather sit in a hospital rooftop half freezing his ass off eating pizza and drinking champagne with Sakura than on some gala he doesn't even care about or want anything to do with anyway.

Fuck it. The truth is, he can be anywhere else right now as long as Sakura is there to fill the silence, bloody guts gory details and all.

In the distance, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of people counting down to the New Year. His brain vaguely registered that the fireworks are starting soon, but Sakura is still talking and Sasuke just nods yes to whatever it was she just said.

"And then she was like—oh, Sasuke, look! The fireworks are starting!"

Sakura pointed to the sky as the first firecracker explodes. There are shouts and echoes of 'Happy New Year!' coming from everywhere as the Konoha Fireworks show goes on. Sasuke turned to the watch them briefly before his attention was caught again by Sakura.

Because how can he look away when she is smiling like that and looking like fireworks personified?

How Sakura always mesmerizes him, Sasuke doesn't know, but the most spectacular fireworks in all of the Five Great Countries may be going off and he still wouldn't take his eyes off of Sakura in this moment.

He wished he had his camera with him to immortalize this; he'd keep it for himself and never let anyone see it, see this side of Sakura. He wondered about that strange desire, the strange selfishness and possessiveness to keep this image to himself, as he fumbled with his phone and decided to make do with it. He clicks once, twice, thrice.

Sakura looked up at the sky with so much wonder and awe, her lips perpetually stretched in a giddy smile. The lights from the fireworks bounced around them and Sasuke stared and admired the way Sakura is illuminated by them, the bright pink of her hair looking almost luminescent amidst the vibrant reds, blues, greens and yellows of the firecrackers; the lights danced in her eyes and the explosion of colors around her makes for a picturesque silhouette. Sakura makes a picture all on her own, but like this, illuminated by the lights of the fireworks, the colors dancing beautifully around her and making her eyes shine brighter than ever, Sakura looks like a masterpiece.

And she just takes his breath away.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied as he lowered and pocketed his phone still looking at her.

The smile lingered on Sakura's lips even as the fireworks end and the lights die around them. Sasuke let himself stare a little more. If Sakura noticed him staring she doesn't mention it and launched into conversation again as the last of the fireworks end and all the light from it is gone.

"So, tell me about the Governor's Gala. What's it like?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and took the time to collect himself as he refilled their glasses.

"I told you, it was boring."

Sakura hums. "Was Naruto there?"

"Of course he is. He had this smile on his face which he thinks looks diplomatic and polite but really, he just looks constipated."

"You're one to talk."

"Shut up."

"And Hinata? Neji and Tenten? They were all there?"

"Yeah."

"You know, sometimes I still think you're some big hotshot who's just being low key about it. I mean, you're friends with all these important people and get to actually be invited to high class socials. Me, I'm always just a tag along but you, you have VIP invitations and everything—and your name is still a mystery to me. I mean, what kind of normal law abiding citizen will be hiding their last name—unless you're a wanted criminal. But, you haven't killed me yet and you are in a law program in KU so I guess it's just one of your weird quirks and everything just comes with being friends with the Governor's son."

Sakura looked so honest. Why does she always have to be so honest? The way she's just so blasé about the fact that Sasuke is so secretive, the way she doesn't ask and just trusts him, the way she just arrives to innocent conclusions, like she believes—knows—Sasuke will never do her wrong, it's driving him insane! If it were any other person they would've probably Googled him by now. Hell, he's not sure why Sakura hasn't done it or why she is still clueless even after almost half a year of knowing him. It may sound narcissistic and egoistic but it's the truth for people like him. It's driving him insane wondering how much longer this will last, how much longer before Sakura finds out and everything changes.

And Sasuke felt guilty, even dirty, knowing that he's not being honest with her. Sakura, who has done nothing but good for him since she came in his life, Sakura who is always so honest and doesn't keep secrets, Sakura who has full faith in him—has always had full faith in him—and he can't even tell her who thefucking hell he really is.

"Sakura, I—"

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

There is a pattern with regards to events in his life involving Sakura Haruno. The pattern being everything happens before Sasuke could even think about them and everything is over before he could even realize what's happening.

Just like how he decided to leave the Governor's Gala and spend the last hour of last year half freezing in a hospital rooftop to watch the fireworks with her. Just like how Sakura leaned towards him, shining green eyes swimming with mirth locked into his, their noses almost touching. And for a moment Sasuke thought she was actually gonna kiss him, before she veered to the side and Sasuke felt damp lips at his cheek instead, near the corner of his mouth.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke."

Sakura's smile was blinding as she pulled away and Sasuke resisted the urge to touch his cheek where she just kissed him.

"W-what was—" Sasuke swallowed as he cursed his trembling voice. "What was that for?"

"Your New Year's kiss! Everybody should get a kiss on New Year's."

And because lately everything in Sasuke's life seemed to be intertwined with Sakura one way or another, the pattern repeats itself for the third time that night.

"Sakura, I'm an Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, man. Where do I even start? Well, first off, I would just like to say thank you to all of you who still reads this and kept it on your alerts and sent me encouraging reviews and messages on Tumblr. Sorry this took some time. I had a pretty hectic start for 2016. I started on my new job and it got toxic and hectic real quick. My family had some financial troubles that I had to help with and I was also studying. There were a lot of other things that happened which I will not say here because, well, it'll take forever. I literally leave the house at the ass crack of dawn and arrive home at 10pm and by then I just really want to sleep. On the times that I itched to write, the million dollar question of: 'cry, sleep or write?' comes up and most of the time (if not always) the option to sleep prevails.

Now, I need to address some comments from Chapter 13: drowning:

_**From Guest:** Oh god...you're turning Sakura into a fangirl. What happened to her cool and witty attitude from the other chapters? Hinata, Ino, and Mikoto are apparently god's gifts to man so what are you implying about Sakura? You make her seem like trash to be honest. You make Hinata, Ino, and Mikoto so otherworldly but Sakura is a brute who just drinks all the time. When is Sakura going to be "perfect" or "nymph like" all the other girls? It's sad to see Sakura being put down and feel so insecure all the damn time :/_

I portray Sakura as a woman who can appreciate other women's beauty. Did you not read the first part of the last chapter? "You make her seem like trash to be honest" – this comment honestly offended me because of the fact that you view women admiring other women's beauty makes them trash. Sakura is aware of her appearance and is also proud of it. When did I ever write that she thinks that she's not pretty enough? She admires Ino, Hinata and Mikoto and thinks their beauty is other wordly because some girls are like that okay? While they know that they are not by any means unattractive and are conscious about their attractiveness they see other women and think 'ohmygod that girl is so pretty it looks like god put extra effort on her.' It's called not being self-obsessed and appreciative. It's 2016 for fucks sakes. Are we honestly still pitting women against each other? And on Sakura being a brute who drinks all the time: what the hell? Can't she be a tough cookie and enjoy her alcohol while also being 'I know I'm gorgeous, bitch and I'm strong and I like to drink so there'?

Also, in terms of Sakura being insecure: well, the age group of the people here is around twenties and honestly you tend to be very insecure around this age because this is the age you start to actually realize things you want for yourself but at the same time not having the idea how or where to start. I believe the 'insecurities' you say that Sakura has here are normal though? They're not something which destroys her character at all but something that just makes her human. She's not a med-nin in this story after all.

_**From Guest:** I know the girls are just teasing Sakura but every interaction she has with them seems to bring down her self confidence. Sakura seems to have a lot of image issues from the way you portray her and how everyone basically puts her down, even if its in a playful way. Ino and TenTen sound so harsh and treat her very mean, almost mocking. Even Hinata sounds like a bit of a prick the few times she shows up. It just comes off as that way to me. And the constant "bitch" is very overused. It's cute that they have that gal pal relationship like in the manga but maybe some other pet names would add variety? I'm sorry if this sounds pushy or rude but this chapter didn't seem as... in touch with the other chapters. It's very lighthearted and less witty than the others. Sakura doesn't seem to have a perfect life like everyone in this fanfic does. Idk if that's what you're going for and that her lower class is going to cause a rift between Sasuke and his family. But Sakura sounds miserable right now with the groups of people she's with and the situations she's being forced into._

How are the girls putting her down? I don't understand? No one is putting her down in the story? And Sakura is by no means a lower class here you'll see in the future chaps. it just seemed like every person she's interacted in the story so far is in the same high society circle but there's a reason for that don't y'all worry. And Tenten doesn't have a perf life in this story. I'm not gonna go into details about that because this story is just focused on SS mainly with mentions of sidepairings. Just know that Tenten is just an ordinary college student here from a middle class family. She works at the bookstore for fucks sakes.

On her being miserable and the situation she's being forced to, well, that's life though isn't it? You're not always where you want to be and sometimes you find yourself in situations you never imagined yourself will be and don't want to be in, but that's how you learn and grow. I aim for this story to be as realistic as possible given the setting that the story revolves around Konoha high society. I'm trying to make the characters at least relatable. (Also, the prompt was 'drowning' so that was the vibe I was trying to give in that chapter.)

I'm sorry that their pet names and the way I portray their friendship dynamics makes you feel uncomfortable but again I want this story to be as realistic and relatable as it can. I'm mostly basing their friendship on real life friendship dynamics with a mixture of their interactions in canon. I don't want to make their dynamics seem two dimensional in that they're all just so nice to each other in the most conventional of ways. There are different types of friendship dynamics and I just so happen to write theirs as a tough-love kind of friendship. I'm sorry but this is the one thing that I will not change in this story. :(

_**From Guest:** This chapter made me cringe a little. It sounds like a middle school fic :/ the dialogue is REALLY less witty than before._

I do agree, though, that last chapter seemed less in touch with the others. The times I was writing it I was out of whack and was all over the place. (And I don't have a beta. :P)

As I always say and always promise, I will not abandon this story and will finish it. It might just take a while because life, work, and studies are teaming up against me and the fight is, frankly, very exhausting. It's why I give you guys long-ass chapters, to compensate for my very slow and rare updates.

Again, thank you very much for still being with me and if you have other opinions about this talk to me about it! Chat me up on Tumblr (randomprose tumblr . com)! I love hearing from you guys. :)

-Angeline


End file.
